Shall we dance? Old version
by Separate Reality
Summary: This is the original story. I'm going to rewrite the story. No major changes so the sequel will not have to be edited. -smiles- sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Alright here I go

First: I don't own Naruto.

Second: I'm German and my English isn't good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beep beep beep beep beep

A pink haired girl groaned as she punched the poor alarm clock.

A new day in school.

A new day including trouble.

A new day and everything was a pain in the neck … again.

She stood up and stretched herself it was 6.45 o'clock in the morning and she wasn't in a good mood. She took a quick shower and brushed her hair.7.05 o'clock she finished and went to her dresser. She decided to wear a black sweatshirt and black trousers. She was always in black. Black like her soul. She went downstairs. Her mother didn't even bother to stand up for making breakfast. She didn't care. Sakura – that was her name – went outside as a car nearly hit her.  
"Watch out.", the driver shouted.

It was a big man. He came out of his car and tried to punch her. But she quickly avoided his punch and ran away. She didn't want to fight .. She wasn't in the mood plus she was hungry.

She reached school just in time and walked to her seat. She wasn't paying attention. As always she got detention for nothing .. No reason. Everyone hated her .. it seemed.  
After she got beatings at lunch – teachers were standing next to her but they didn't do anything. Sakura decided to leave. Her cheek was swollen and her back ached. Just then .. a red haired boy appeared together with a blond haired girl and another boy who had brown hair. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" , the brown haired boy asked.

"You're not allowed to walk the same sidewalk." , the blonde said.

"You don't own it.", Sakura said quietly.

"We'll see about that.", the red haired said before punching her. Again beatings.

She came home. Blood dripped on the ground as she tried to walk straight.

Her mother saw her. She was shocked. This was the first time her mother cared about her. At least a bit.

"We're moving." , she said. I couldn't bear the could glare I got from her.

Sakura was in her room. Thinking about everything again. This was the second school in one year. Why did she always get into trouble just because of her locks? She looked in the mirror. "_Am I really this ugly? _" She thought to herself.

She loved dancing it was everything to her. She always saw dancers on TV but she had never danced before. There was no dancing school at all. She packed her stuff, her clothes in cartons.. she was used to it by now.

The next day, they left destination : Konoha.

A new day. Again, Sakura wished to die. She left for her new school. As usually she tried to be happy. She didn't want to look like an emo. A new start. A new life here in Konoha. She dressed herself in a white skirt and a light pink top. She was really slim and the skirt fit perfect with her long legs. She was indeed pretty. But everyone bullied her because of her hair. She didn't even know why. It was natural. She decided to dye her hair. But her mother forbid it. She said something like " you're something special" , "sometime everyone will be jealous" and so on. She promised her mom not to dye her hair. Sakura and her mother didn't have a bound like a real family since her dad broke up with her mom.

She walked slowly to her new school. She had enough time until she got lost.

"I lost my bearings. AGAIN. Damn it", she thought angrily. "**You should have heard. Left THEN right not right THEN left."** Her inner shouted. 

"_Shut up.", she was really pissed._

"_**Shut up yourself." , her inner countered.**_

"_I'm arguing with myself ..", she cried._

"_**Pha help yourself or rather us."**_

"_And how? I have no clue where we are", she continued crying._

"_**You should ask"**_

"_I don't need help. I don't need anyone." , she muttered._

"_**I know you need someone and .. WATCH OUT", inner screamed.**_

She turned around just to see a motorbike coming right towards her. She jumped out of the way but the bike hit her arm. She winced in pain as she slowly fell down. The motorcyclist stopped. She held her arm tightly it wasn't broken but she knew it was going to be green and blue. She cursed lightly as she stood up. She motorcyclist came near her. She felt fear as he slowly lifted his helmet. He had spiky dark blue hair and dark, nearly black eyes. He seemed to be his age. She was shocked.

_He could be in my school. Shit. I'm getting in trouble on my first day." , she thought._

She ran away as fast as she could past the boy who looked dumbfounded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke POV:

He stood up as always. Took a shower and left his house half an hour later. He was on his motorbike and lost in thoughts as he noticed a girl who seemed lost in thoughts too cross the street. He didn't had enough time to slow down. She turned around just in time and saw her pink hair.

Hold on. Pink hair?

His motorbike hit her arm and he stopped 3 meters farther.

He turned around to apologize she was sitting on the ground obviously in pain. Before he could say anything she stood up and ran away. He conclude that she was in his school because of her bag pack. And Konoha had only one high school.

_Why didn't I see her before? And why did she run away?"_, he asked himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She was late. She ran to far away and she was completely lost. She sighed in relieve as she saw a big building with the letters: KHS

She walked up the stairs. She was tired until she reached the big door. No one was in sight. She searched for the principal office and soon she walked in after knocking.

Sakura was 20 minutes too late but the headmaster didn't seem to bother. It was a blonde haired woman with hazel eyes. The nurse and -she found out she was the assistant of the principal ­- gave Sakura her schedule.

"_Let's see .. English with Asuma." , she thought._

She liked English it was one of her favourite subject.

She knocked on the door and entered after someone shouted: "Come in". She blushed and walked in her gaze was on the ground. Sakura didn't want to look up because she knew everyone was looking at her. It was normal. Internal she was freaking out.

"I'm the new student" , she said with a strong voice but her gaze staid on the floor.

"I'm Asuma your new English teacher. You must be Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you.", he said. She looked really confused. She looked up and saw him smiling at her.

"Sakura!!! Would you be my girlfriend." , a boy shouted.

"No. Go out with me" , another called.

"Be my youthful girlfriend" , a black haired boy shouted.

" She loves me.", the first one shouted. Sakuras left eye twitched. Somehow the floor was really interesting today.

"SHUT UP." , the teacher shouted.

"Please Sakura .. take your seat next to .."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Sasuke POV:

He was sitting next to Naruto and his other friends as the teacher came in. He said something about another student but he wasn't really interested. "_I hope she's not another fangirl." he thought. _20 minutes later someone knocked at the door. He wasn't paying attention until he heard some boys drool. He looked up and was shocked. Sasuke saw the pink haired girl from before. "So her name is Sakura", he thought. She kept looking down. The teacher stopped the fanboys from drooling and said : "Please Sakura take your seat next to .. Uchiha Sasuke. Raise your hand please." He could see the girls glare at her. She rose her eyes and searched her seat. He slowly rose his hand. She gasped as she recognized him. But showed no emotion. She didn't even blush. He felt like she had fear. She touched her arm and sat down next to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

..Uchiha Sasuke."

She looked up and was shocked as a boy with black hair and dark eyes rose his hand. The boy from before she thought. She noticed girls glaring at her, as she slowly sat down next to him.

This could be a long year. She frowned.

Soon after the teacher continued. She tried to concentrate but she could feel that someone was watching her. Someone tapped on her shoulder and she turned around. A blonde haired boy grinned at her. "Hi Sakura-chan, I'm Naruto nice to meet you." , he said loudly.

She smiled lightly, nodded and turned around.

The lesson ended as she could hear a loud "ring", she stood up and raced out of the classroom. But she wasn't fast enough. She was stopped by a bunch of girl who were glaring at her. "Stop flirting with our Sasuke-kun you forehead girl." , a black haired girl with classes screamed.

"I wasn't" , she tried to speak, but another girl slapped her cheek. She dodged a punch form another and tried to escape but a blue haired girl held her back. She winced in pain as the girl grabbed her sore arm.  
They held her down and the black haired girl was about to punch her in the face as another girl held her back. "Stop that, Karin", she shouted.

Karin stood up and hugged Sasuke who was standing behind the girl tightly. He growled as he pushed her away. "Aww , you're so cute Sasuke-kun." , she smiled.

"Hey, I'm Ino." , the blond haired girl introduced herself. "who are you?", she asked.

"I'm Sakura, I'm new here." , she answered, holding her arm as she stood up.

"What's with your arm? Did Karin this to you? Bye the way I'm Tenten, the boy with long hair is Neji. The lazy bum back there is Shikamaru and the shy girl here is Hinata, this is Naruto and the dumb one is Sasuke.", a brown haired girl with too buns said.

"No, just an accident, thank you" , she muttered and turned around.

"Hey what's your next lesson?", Naruto asked.

"Math with Kakashi.", Sakura answered.

"Let's get there together, Sakura-chan", he shouted.

This was the first time she looked up. She smiled. But she stopped smiling as she saw into Sasukes eyes. Black meets green. She quickly turned around and walked behind Ino.

"_**Why are you frightened? They seem to be nice.", her inner asked.**_

" I can't trust them. This Sasuke is so cold, I'm afraid." , she told her inner 

"_**But he's hot", she said.**_

"Shut up. He has a lot of fangirls and I'm not interested in getting hurt. I just want to dance. Do you think here are any dancing schools?"

"_**Don't know you could ask your new friends.", her inner suggested.**_

"_I just meet them they aren't my friends." _

" _**They saved our butt. Watch out there's our classroom "**_

"Stop bothering me. Bye."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At lunch they talked about random things. Naruto always talked about Ramen. Neji and Sasuke didn't say anything except "hn" or "aa". Shikamaru said troublesome the whole time or he was asleep. Tenten Ino and Hinata were really nice. She really started to like them. Hinata was really shy and kept on stuttering. But she was really nice.

All in all the first wasn't that bad. She was walking outside as Sasuke stopped her. She didn't look into his eyes. "What do you want.", Sakura asked. "Need a ride?" , he asked back.

Her eyes widened. "I'm okay I don't want to be a burden." , she answered.

"You aren't a burden besides your arm seem to hurt." , he said. " No it doesn't. Don't worry." , she said. "Liar." , he smirked. "Bastard." , she shouted. He was taken aback but kept on smirking. _"interesting" , he thought_. She clutched on his t-shirt as he drove her home. Her eyes shut tightly with fear. She was trembling. He smirked as he speed up a little and she squeaked. "Here you go, pinky." , he said after stopping in front of her house.

"I'm not pinky, chicken ass. " , she shouted.

He smirked and drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

First chapter :D hope you like it.


	2. Hunger, Job and left alone

Hey guys I'm going to freeze. It's snowing. School is troublesome (hehe)

Well I'll go on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was at home doing her homework "_jeez so much homework.." , she thought._

She finished quickly her math homework and tried to do her English homework but she wasn't sure if it's right. She unpacked some cartons and put the stuff into her closet. Her new room was small but comfortable.

Sakura started her computer and logged in.

She started with google ( A/N :do you know that? An online searching machine) but it didn't seem to work she couldn't find a dancing school. _"crap", she thought._

"_**We need to ask them." , inner appeared again.**_

"_I know. I like them but..", she continued._

"You can trust them. You don't need to tell them. I think they like us too.", she said with a soft voice.

"_Hm, well I see. I should really ask them." , she thought._

"_**Great", her inner said cheery **_

"_Uh, to bad inner, there's no need. I found one.", Sakura said happily _

"_**Damn but please open up to the others."**_

"Yeah, promise." 

She opened a link:

Dancing School Konoha:

Konoha-main-street 212

Classes will start in 3 weeks

10x 1 hour 125 $

_It's really expensive. Damn it._

She shut down her computer and went downstairs.

"Mom? Can I go to dancing school?", she asked her mother. She didn't look up she just starred at the TV.

"Mom?!", she asked again.

"No, you can't", she answered simply.

"Why? Mom .. you know this is my dream.", she tried to convince her.

"You know you destroyed my dream.", she said angrily.

"You know it wasn't my fault." , Sakura screamed.

"Do what you want. I'm going on a trip tomorrow. It'll take 6-10 months. I'm working my ass off because of you. Maybe I just waste my time on you." , she hissed.

Sakura could feel tears welling up in her eyes she turned around and ran upstairs, locked herself and cried herself to sleep. Again.

Why is everything my fault? 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Next day:**

She woke up her eyes were still puffy and she had dark circles below them. After a quick shower she walked out. Her mother wasn't up maybe she was already on her "important" trip.

After 20 minutes she reached school. She could hear people speaking. Sometimes they turned around and locked up and down on her. Sakura felt uncomfortable and went quickly in her classroom. Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Ino were already there and gave her a nod (Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke) or a big smile (Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino).

"How are you", asked Ino

"I'm fine and you?", Sakura answered, taking a seat next to Ino.

"Too. But your eyes are puffy. Didn't you sleep well?", she asked.

Sasuke took a quick glance. "_Ino's right, but I don't know if she just only didn't sleep well.", he thought._

Sakura sighed in relieve as the teacher walked in.

He handed out a worksheet.

Translate from German to English: (A/N: uhuu you can skip this part if you want lol )

1. Heute ist ein kalter Tag. Sie geht die Straße runter in Gedanken versunken.

1.Today is a cold day. She walks down the street, lost in thoughts.

…

She finished rather quickly and took a glance around. Sasuke was already done.

Her teacher- Kurenai noticed this. She smiled at Sakura.

"Could you get a video tape for me? Walk down the hallway turn right the second door." , she asked. She stood up as her stomach growled. She blushed a bit but kept on walking. She glared at Sasuke who smirked. She wanted to hit him so badly. Sakura didn't noticed Karin stretching out her leg. The black haired girl smirked as she fell forwards.

Sakura POV:

She was glaring at him as she saw Karin stretching out her leg. She couldn't stop and tripped over her. She was expecting to hit the ground but someone caught her and she was hanging in strong arms. She couldn't see who saved her and blushed as she felt the arms around her chest and the hands of the person were in a really awkward position. She straightened herself and turned around to see Sasuke. She glared as he smirked. She turned around to see the other fangirls glaring at her. She looked quickly at the floor and walked out to get the tape Kurenai asked for.

Math was really boring and she wasn't listening. She learned it before in her other school. (A/N: I'm NOT good at math lol )

Her hunger increased she hadn't eat something for more than a day now and her stomach growled after English again. She was lucky: lunch.

She sat on one of the large table as the others joined her. Tenten was sitting beside Neji. She was talking to him while blushing a little. Sakura smiled at them. Ino dragged her to the line for the food.

They ordered their things but before Sakura ordered she noticed she hadn't any money she quickly walked back to her place and sat down. Sasuke looking at her rather confused. He had a sandwich and ate while watching her. "What do you want?", she asked pissed.

"Why don't you eat something?", he asked. "Don't feel like it.", she blushed as her stomach growled again.

"What's wrong? Do you think you're fat?", he asked while smirking.

_That hit a weak spot._

"None of your business.", she growled angrily.

"Just kidding chill down.", she growled back.

"Wow. Teme speaks whole sentences. I'm soo proud.", Naruto teased him while Neji smirked.

"Shut it dobe.", he answered.

The bell ran and they all stood up.

She walked behind them as Sasuke slowed down. Grabbing in his bag and gave her another sandwich. She looked confused. "I know you left your money at home, pinky." , he smirked.

Sakura glared at him and refused but her stomach didn't want her to refuse so she quickly took the sandwich and muttered a "thanks" as she quickly walked away.

The last hours passed by quickly. After she said goodbye Sakura walked home. She opened the door. It was dark and nobody was home. "_So mother left", she thought._

In the kitchen was some money. She opened the fridge and took out something to drink. She noticed there wasn't any food in there.

She had to buy something eatable.

But first she had to do something else. She walked into her room and opened a box and pulled out money.

20$ … 40 $ … 10$. "_shit I have only 70$ but I need 125. Hold on how much did I get from my mum? 50 $ .. what the hell did she think? I'm a pupil not a cash dispenser. I have to buy food today and I need other stuff so I think in the next 3weeks I have to work. ", she thought angrily _

First she went into a bar asking for a job ( after she went into a café, supermarket, retirement home)

The man wasn't really friendly. He looked dangerous but he seemed interested in her. She asked him for a job. He agreed with a pervert smirk and said she could walk here from 8 pm until 3 am. She was a bit shocked but agreed. The job wasn't paid good but it didn't matter. All she wanted was dancing and she would pay nearly every price.

She walked down the street and went into a supermarket. She looked around and picked some fresh vegetables, pizza and some other things. She was about to pay as she saw Sasuke. He was walking alone through the shelves.  
"Hey what do you do?", she asked him.  
He turned around slightly surprised.

"Nothing", he answered.

"I see. Why are you all alone?" , she asked.

"My parents are dead. And my brother is at home busy studying." , he answered shortly.

"I'm sorry.", she said her face showed mercy.

"And how about you?" , he asked.

"My mom is away she won't come back for months but I don't care. I'm all alone. My dad is .. My dad broke up with my mom", she said.

"I'm sorry too", he said suddenly

She was slightly surprised.

They paid together and he walked her home. "Thanks" ,she muttered. "No problem at all, pinky ", he said smirking.

"Bastard", she growled.

-.--.-.-.-.-.-

Uh yeah that was chapter 2.

Hope you liked it.


	3. Sweet temptation

Okay first I'm sorry. I made a mistake: 125 $ aren't really much my dad said.

Actually, I mean 125 € I didn't know how much $ that are. So I found out that 125€ circa 200 $ are. So hope you don't mind I don't want to confuse you so .. 125 $ is really much in Konoha …

And I have a cold ..

--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—

She was laying in her bed. She was frightened. She couldn't sleep. Always when she was nearly asleep she heard a noise and jumped in fear. Again she cried.

Her eyes slowly closed.

She was nearly dreaming.

The picture of a man appeared in her mind.

Her eyes went open again.

She sighed. Sakura went into her bathroom and took 2 pills to sleep.

Soon after they worked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Music was her first lesson she sat beside Ino as the teacher walked in. Shizune was her teacher. She was really cool.

"hey forehead-girl!", she said grinning.

"hey ino-pig. What do you want?", she asked?

"Wanna do something with me and the guys today?", she smiled.

"Sure,.. eh .. but I have to go for 7 o'clock."

"great.", Ino screamed. A bit too loud .. Shizune was glaring at her and Ino quickly looked away.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenten went to her locker. She had math next and was all alone.

Suddenly fangirls stood in her way. Won't let her by.

"Keep your fingers away from our Neji-kun", one of them screamed.

"And what if I don't want to?", she smirked.

One of them tried to punch her. She dodged it while stopping another girl from kicking her.

A third girl came from behind as Tenten noticed her quickly kicked back and hit her knee. The girl was growling in pain. 5 girl tried to attack her. She was able to dodge the attacks but she slipped and was caught off guard. She roles to the side to avoid a kick but the next hit her directly. They were about to punch her again but stopped .. noticing someone. "NEJI-KUUUUN", they screamed.

Neji POV:

"hn.", he said. Earning some comments like "aww", "how cute." ,…

He shook his head and was about to walk away as he saw Tenten laying between a locker and his fangirls. He was slightly shocked walked through the squealing girl. He looked down at Tenten and smirked at her. She glared as he helped her up.

"Let your guard down?", he asked.

"Shut up. Just shut up.", she walked away.

He glared at her back.

"Stop glaring at me and hurry up", she shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She was frightened. She was clutching on Hinatas arm. She couldn't move. She nearly cried.

"Sasuke. Could you please come to the front?", hissed the teacher.

She was shocked. Poor Sasuke. She looked at Hinata she was as frightened as herself. She was more paler than usual.

Sakura could see Sasuke walk to the front silently. Emotionless.

He was on the board writing something down. No one could see because the teacher pressed himself right next to him on the board. His hands were travelling to Sasuke. Sakura was shocked. The teacher smirked while trying to grab his neck. Sasuke just turned around and walked off. "Very well, Sasuke" , Orochimaru hissed.

-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-

Lunch:  
"So, what are we doing today?", Tenten asked Ino.

"Well, let's go to Shikamarus'. Sakura? U're coming too!", she answered.

"uh, .. yes ", she answered.

"Troublesome."

"hn."

They ate in silent and went to the other classes until it was afternoon.

"soo much homework", sighed Naruto as they walked to Shikamaru.

"Are your parents at home?" , asked Ino

"Troublesome, yes they are.", he answered

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura was happy she was with her friends in the living room. Shikamaru lived in a big mansion the couch was really comfortable after doing homework they played some games on his big TV.

She laughed really often, she never had so much fun before. After some time they cooked dinner in the big kitchen. Sasuke and Neji preferred to stay on the couch (couch potatoes xD)

Shikamaru was asleep on a kitchen chair and Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten made cream on his cheeks and ice cream on his nose. His forehead was decorated with chocolate. As he twitched some ice cream flew on his shoulder and chest . They started laughing. Shikamaru slowly awoke and raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you laughing?", he asked.

"You are soooo sweet." , Ino screamed. Shikamaru blushed but no one noticed. He wanted to scratch his face because it started itching. He could feel the ice cream. He twitched again. More ice cream flew on his shoulder and chest. He smirked as he grabbed Ino and tackled her down. He pinned her on the floor and rubbed his cheek on hers. She blushed furiously. But he doesn't noticed. She started laughing as he stood up again. He took a bottle of cream and hunted Tenten, Naruto, Sakura and Hinata until they were soaked with the sweet, gluey cream and .. after the bottle was empty .. ice cream. "Ahhhhh" , screamed Sakura as she could feel the cold ice cream running down her spine. "I give up" , she laughed.

"Hm I think Neji and Sasuke are the only ones left." , Tenten whispered.

Neji, Sasuke POV:

The others left to prepare something to eat, but they rather stayed here. Neji and Sasuke were watching TV as they could hear screams coming out of the kitchen. Suddenly they heard a really loud scream - Sakuras voice. Sasuke was about to jump up as he saw the Hyuuga smirking. "You like her, don't you?", he asked.

"Hn, no.", he answered looking away.", Sasuke answered

"I see, so you really like her.", he continued smirking.

"Shut up Hyuuga, or should I tell your little crush." , he mouthed the word "Tenten" , as the Hyuuga glared. The uchiha smirked and they watched again in silence until they could hear screams and footsteps like a flock startled ostrichs.

SPLASH.

Okay they weren't furious. No they weren't. Okay YES!HELL, THEY WERE. Behind them were Sakura and Tenten, both had ice cream in their hands.

S&S

Sasuke raced towards Sakura and grabbed the ice cream. He tried but she dodged him perfectly. "Where did she learn that?", he thought until he got one of her wrists. She was 2 heads shorter than him so it wasn't a problem to grab the ice cream. SPLASH. Again Sakura screamed. Sakura smirked as she threw the ice cream back at him.

T&N

They fought behind the couch and wrestled, yeah wrestled, for the ice cream. First she was on top of him and wanted to splash the ice right in his face but it didn't work. He could free himself and tried to grab the ice cream. Still sitting on the floor she smirked and was about to threw some at him he pinned her down in a matter of a second. She struggled and didn't want to give the ice cream free so he pushed the ice cream down. The cold fluency flew through their fingers as she suddenly let go because she was to weak. He fell forward and couldn't stop. She blushed. He blushed lightly but wiped it away with a smirk. His hand were at her breast and the white Tshirt was slightly transparent and he could see her bra. She punched him away and covered herself blushing furiously. His smirk grew and also her anger so she took some ice cream out of her face and threw it right into his hair.

N&H

They found some chocolate sauce as Naruto threw it at her Hinata blushed. "No-o do-n't every-th-ing's dir-ty.", she stuttered

"doesn't matter", he grinned as he threw more at her. He hit her face and she blushed but this time out of rage. She took some chocolate and threw it at him. First he was shocked. She used his state of shock to grab the chocolate sauce (bottle) and poured the whole bottle on his head. His blonde hair were now chocolate brown. He took a bottle of milk out of the freezer and ran after her. She ran out of the kitchen and then right. Shit. She was at a dead end. He slowly walked up the floor and smirked devilishly at her. "Take that Hinata –chan!!!", he emptied the bottle over her head as she gave up.

I&S

He held her down on the floor as he tried to get some more ice cream. He grabbed the ice cream and slowly came closer with a spoon full of the sweet ice cream. He fed her. She was slightly surprise but opened up her mouth. The second spoon of ice cream came near her mouth she opened up again. Shikamaru smirked as he pulled away and splashed it into her face. She was shocked but smirked to as she tweaked into his butt and he jumped in surprise. Ino grabbed the ice cream and was able to get some in his face and at his t-shirt. He laughed slightly. Soon the whole floor was slippery and .. of course as Ino tried to stand up she slipped and flew at Shikamaru. He tried to stand up as well but failed. Suddenly the door opened.

He was shocked.

Ino was shocked.

HIS PARENTS were shocked.

And the bad thing was .. they slipped out too.

"Troublesome", his father muttered.

"What the hell", his mother shouted, trying to get up but failed. Her trousers were soaked with ice cream chocolate sauce and cream.

20 minutes later they were cleaning the kitchen and the living room, still dirty.  
It was 7 pm as they finished. "I'm sorry guys I have to go now." , she said quietly.

"Should we walk you home, they asked.

"N..No I'm fine. Thank you." , she said before rushing off.

"Something's about her we don't know, jeez troublesome.", Shikamaru muttered.

"Someday we'll find out. Because I like here really much " , Ino said and the rest agreed. They liked Sakura but something wasn't right they could feel it.

_I have to shower and get to my job in an hour I have to hurry, I will dance, I'll let my dream come true", she thought._

_-.-.-.-.-.-_

Okay chapter 3 is up hehe hope you liked it. Review pls


	4. The job

She had a shower and went straight to her job. It was 8 pm as she started working. Sakura wore black trousers and a light green Tshirt. She could feel the gazed the costumers gave her. The job was quiet good until 1 am. The bar was nearly empty but some drunken men were still there. One of them even touched her butt. It was gross! She hated it. But she hadn't something else and she needed the money. Not only for dancing school but also for herself to live. 5-6 months were quiet long. The job wasn't paid that well. She was happy as she finally reached home. She felt sick and hungry but she wasn't in the mood to eat something. She laid in her bed and slept. The next morning she woke up early showered and got to work. Her eyes had circles below them and she was tired.

"Hey Sakura-chan!", Tenten greeted her.

"Hey." , she answered.

"Heeeeey Forehead-girl!", ino screamed. She distorted her face as she came near her together with the others.

"Did you fall into a ash-tray?", she asked.

"No .. My mom is a smoker.", she lied. _Shit I'm still smelling. Buahh!"_

"_Didn't she say something about her mother wasn't at home? And she never smelled like that before."_, he thought.

The following week went by really quickly. She had no time for her friends, because at night she worked and at day she slept.

"Sakura, what's wrong with you?", Sasuke asked her. The others were standing behind her and listened carefully.

"Nothing. I'm sorry", she said while locking down.

"Are you okay?", he tried to look into her eyes but she always locked away.

"Yes I am" , she answered. The bell rung and she avoided them the whole day.

As she was at home, she laid down and slept until it was 7.45 pm o'clock. She could here the door bell and she waked down, still sleepy. Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten were standing outside. "Hey Saku-ra-cha-n w-hat d-o y-ou do?", Hinata asked.

"I'm feeling sick. And was asleep." , she whispered.

"Should we leave you alone?", Neji asked.

"Yeah.", She answered.

"Are you sure?", Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow. The others watched him carefully.

"Yeah thanks I'm fine", she answered before closing the door. She leaned down and started crying. _"Why can't I tell them, I don't want to lose them but I don't want to hurt them":_

"Something's up I can feel it", Ino said.

"Did you hear her sob?", Shikamaru asked

"No? Did she cry?", Ino asked.

"Troublesome you should have heard closely.", he told her.

"We should stay here and wait what she's up to", Neji said.

"Hn", Sasuke agreed.

At 7.58 o'clock she went out of the house. She ran up the street and disappeared behind a corner. They followed her quickly but as they turned around the corner she was away.

Sakura POV:

"_Shit I'm late on my second day." , she thought._

She walked in and fell down after the owner of the bar slapped her on the cheek. Her shoulder hit the floor very hard. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't you dare come late again", he whispered angrily.

Sakura was shocked, wasn't that illegal?

She had to work hard this day and had to clean the floor. Her muscles hurt badly.

She woke up again but she hadn't enough strength she laid back down. Again she tried and stood up.

She walked slowly up to her school. She didn't want to show weakness as she saw her friends. Sakura walked slowly up to them. But Karin stretched again out her leg – (they were more aggressive from day to day because Sasuke showed concern about her. He glanced sometimes at her and talked to her) - and she fell backwards. Her body couldn't move. She fell down the stairs and hit the bottom badly.

Others POV:

They saw her falling down the stairs. They ran down the stairs where she was laying. Her face was pained. Sasuke slowly bent down and picked her up. Again he could see that she had circles below her eyes. "Something is definitive not right", he thought as he carried her up to the principal office. Ino opened the door for him as he slowly entered. Shizune looked shocked as she saw the girl in his arms. He laid her down on a bed and she examined her. Her legs were scratched. She scanned her bones whether they were broken. As she touched her stomach Sakura winced in pain. Shizune pulled her T-shirt up a little and they could see a bad bruise on it. Sakura didn't fall on her stomach.

Soon after she woke up again. She said that she was fine. She didn't look fine and they decided to take a closer look at her.

Sakura POV:

After the second lesson the fire alarm went on.

Sakura was in the bathroom. As she got out of the toilet she could smell smoke. The fire was inside the bathroom. She tried to open the door but failed. It was locked. She panicked as she saw a note

DIE BITCH 

_**We told you he's ours!**_

She cursed. Damn fan girls. She couldn't get out of here and fire came closer and closer. She gasped for air but failed. She tried to scream but nothing came out. Except a flashback. She broke down.

Flashback:

_A burning house. A picture of a man. A piece of paper. A happy Sakura. Tears. A funeral._

_And suddenly she could hear her mother shout: "You destroyed my dream so I destroy yours."_

_Tears again. Everything went black again. Darkness._

End Flashback.

She got up to a window but couldn't reach it her hands were centimetres away.

As she got unconscious because of the lack of oxygen.

Other POV:

They were standing outside and searched Sakura. Suddenly some fangirls went towards them. Some of them hugged Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto but the most part Sasuke. They tried to get free until Karin whispered something in Sasukes ears: _"Now she's dead, and I can have you all on my own Sasuke-kun.", _Sasukes eyes widened as he pushed her away.

"Where is she?" , he screamed. "She's inside but don't try to safe her. She's dead by now I think." He passed her and stepped up the stairs. He got inside and noticed the others following him. He ran through the hallways and searched her. He couldn't find her.

Ino POV:

She had heard the conversation with Karin she searched through the hallways until she saw smoke coming out from one of the bathrooms. She tried to open it but is was locked. "GUYS COME HERE.", she shouted as the others came. Neji Shikamaru and Sasuke were finally able to break the door open. She was laying in there. Sasuke raced in and picked her up. Again.

She cough as they exit the school. An ambulance took her into the hospital.

Normal POV:

She was shocked as she awoke. "_I missed job"_ , she thought.

She was pale. She tried to stand up but failed.  
A nurse came in and asked her if she was okay.  
She nodded and left after taking her stuff. She missed school but the most important thing was she didn't missed her job again.

20 minutes later the others came in but she was gone.

In the evening she went to her job. The owner didn't beat the crap out of her because there was a cop in there and he didn't want to get in trouble.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke walked home. Alone again. His parents were dead and as he came home he was alone. His brother was away. He walked into his room through the big mansion the brothers shared.

He didn't know why but he thought about her again. He could feel her pain. Inside her. Outside she was calm. He went to sleep after a quick shower.

He suddenly heard the door open. His brother stepped in. "Are you okay, foolish little brother?", he asked

Sasuke glared at him.

"wanna go have a drink with your brother?", Itachi asked.

Sasuke nodded and they went outside. It was 12 o'clock as they entered a bar. A cop passed them as they walked in.

Sasuke ordered a tea while Itachi wanted a beer. They could hear shouting in the back of the bar. Then a crushing noise. Suddenly Sasuke stood up. On the ground was Sakura. Above her a mad locking man. He tried to kick her again but to his surprise Itachi stopped him. He walked to Sakura and picked her up…

Sakura POV:

She woke up in the arms of a man she first thought it was Sasuke but he had longer hair than him. She slowly closed her eyes again and slept in the arms of this strange man.

Sasuke POV:

He wanted to beat the crap out of this guy how could he dare!

But he was stopped as Itachi said: "Let's go", and walked out with her still in his arms.

-.-..-.--.-.-.-.-.-.—

The next day Sakura woke up in a strange room. As she tried to find the exit she saw the guy again who rescued her yesterday. He looked like Sasuke. She slowly walked up to him as he said: "My brother is downstairs preparing breakfast you should go there", he said before disappearing in another room.

She walked downstairs and tried to find the kitchen. She thought she was lost again but then she saw Sasuke standing in the kitchen.

"You have to eat something", he told her.

After a short breakfast they went to school.

Naruto and the others looked as they walked in. They had concern in her eyes as they watched her. He had told them, she was sure.

"Why didn't you told us?", Ino asked.

"I can't" , she answered while looking back.

"And why?", Tenten asked.

"I can't tell you .. it's something I don't want to talk about .. it brings back bad memories. All I want is to dance and I worked hard for it. But I don't have enough money so I decided I should work my mother didn't want me to and didn't give me money.", she explained.  
"Troublesome. And why didn't you tell us?", Shikamaru asked

"I don't want you to get near me." , she said while locking down the other gasped.

"W-hy. D-on't yo-u lik-e us?" , Hinata asked.

"Everyone I like betrays me or dies. And I don't want the people precious to me die." , she answered.

Ino hugged her.

Tears were streaming out of her eyes. "You should have told us.", Sasuke said.

"I don't want you to live alone. You can move in with me and my brother. There's enough room for you.", Sasuke offered.

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you sure?", she asked

"Yeah.", he answered.

"Thanks", she said happily.

"And by the way, about the dancing school. Actually, my brother runs the dancing school and the others and I are going to dance too.", she said while smirking

-.-.-.-

Sorry about that chapter but I had to update it. It will be better soon I promise

Keep on reading

Itachi a dancing teacher – little ooc xD

Review please.


	5. Past, Scars and a Cramp

Hey guys I'm back sorry 4 taking so long. A friend of mine slept over and I had to learn for a math test (an important one) I wrote the test today .. bad … wuah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_A porcelain angel fell down to the ground. _

_A loud noise as the face of the angel slivered._

_A sound of flickering fire was heard._

_A scream._

Sakura woke up instantly. Tears in her eyes. Not again… She needed a moment to recognize the room she was in.

Blue walls. Dark ceiling.

"_I'm in Sasukes mansion.", she thought._

She had moved in (AN: omg I hate this past tense) the day before. Some of her clothes were still in the cartons and the other stuff she just throw in a big bag. Sasuke and the others had helped her to move out. She had the door closed but had stopped to get a little porcelain angel.

Ino had asked her why she kept it. It was broken many times but Sakura had been able to fix it. There were still scars in the little face of the angel. But she had refused to throw it away. 

She stood up, took a quick shower in the bathroom IN her room. After she dried her hair she went downstairs. Sasuke and Itachi weren't there and she decided to cook breakfast she made some pancakes and waffles. First she had wanted to refuse to live her with his older brother and Sasuke but she really didn't know where to go and she still hadn't got enough money. She wondered why the cold hearted Sasuke let her live here. She was a burden and they had to spend money on her so she decided to cook for them.

It was still early in the morning as she heard the brother coming down sleepily.

She chuckled as she heard Itachi asked: "When did you cook breakfast foolish little brother?"

"Hn. Maybe you're just a dream walker?", he answered.

She chuckled again and the brother noticed her. "Did you cook breakfast?"

"Yeah." , she said after taking out three plates and placed them on the table. She went back into the kitchen to get the pancakes and the waffles. They ate until Sasuke broke the silent:" Why didn't you tell us that you just wanted to dance?" , he asked?  
"I already told you, didn't I? ", she asked back as she glanced to the door.

"Yeah, but why do you think that everyone dies If they get near you?" , Sasuke asked.

"Because of my past." , she answered.

"Hn", he said while looking away.

"What happened in your past.", Itachi asked.

"I .. I ..well .. I don't want to talk about it ..", she tried to hold back tears but failed so she just stood up and took the plates in the kitchen.

"You don't need to tell us it's none of our business.", Sasuke said." But if you want to talk about you can tell me."

"Yeah , thanks", she answered.

10 minutes later the door bell rang. The others where standing outside everyone with a big grin. "READY FOR SWIMMING?" , Naruto shouted. Sakuras and Sasukes eyes widened. "No way we forgot.", they whispered.

"WHAT?", Ino shouted. They winced in pain. Sakura and Sasuke rushed up to pack their things … and finally 5 minutes later they were gone. Shikamaru was driving while the others were talking.

Neji had his hair in 2 buns just like Tenten for swimming. Just kidding, but imagine .. xDD

They reached a white sand beach near a lake not far away from Konoha. Big towels were spread all around as they unpacked their things. "Oh shit I forgot my sun cream.", Ino screamed. "Troublesome. I have some in my bag", he said. Soon after they were busy putting on the cream.

Sakura wore a green bikini, Hinata a blue one, Ino a purple and Tenten a brown one.

"Neji-kun could you put some sun cream on my back?" (A/N Back is not butt or?)

He smirked as he moved over to her. Soon after the others followed him .. guess .. Sasuke went to Sakura, Naruto to Hinata and Shikamaru (after saying troublesome) to Ino.

Naruto and Hinata:

"Hinata? Are you okay? ", his hands where white because of the sun cream as he touched Hinatas red cheek with his index finger. She nodded hysterical and hid her red face under a towel as he slowly put on some more of the white cream.

Sasuke and Sakura:

"Teme." , Sakura hissed.

"What did you say?" , he asked as he smirked down. He sat on her butt while mixing sun cream with sand on her back. She struggled but he held her down. "Please", she muttered.

"What did you say?", he teased her.

"PLEASE", she screamed.

"Okay", he said after pour some icy water on her back .." AHHH TEME"

He just smirked.

Neji and Tenten:

He massaged her back as he put on the sun cream. She was relaxing and closed her eyes. "Wow, Hyuga has a good side, I didn't know that." , she said. He smirked as he carefully untied her bikini on her neck. He also untied her hair too and as she tried to struggle she noticed that her bikini was untied. She blushed as she stopped abruptly. "What's wrong Tenten-_chan"_, he teased her. "Stop that", she screamed while blushing. "If you don't want to be a woman… tying up my bikini.", she hissed with a glare he could feel even without her looking at him. So he quickly tied the bikini again and began again to massage her back.

Ino and Shikamaru: 

"We don't have the whole day Shika-kun", she glared at the lazy guy behind her. "come on Shika. It's not that hard." , she begged him. "Troublesome", he muttered before putting some of the cream on her back. "Shika? Are you still there? ", she asked. "This was only my neck .. you have to put the sun cream on my whole back .. you know? I thought you were a genius..?", she was frustrated after 5 minutes. She was about to turn around as she felt his hands on her back. She calmed down as he touched her. He was slightly surprised but didn't show it. After 10 minutes .. they were done and jumped into the water. They dipped each other under water (A/N: Do you know this game .. I hate it .. ) until they were couching up water and struggled for breath. Ino, Hinata and Tenten had prepared lunch. While they were eating they talked about random things like school friends and so on …" So you guys are dancing too?", Sakura asked. "Yeah, we forced them to dance with us", Ino, Hinata and Tenten said. "They say it's awkward but we don't think so", Ino continued. "Yeah I don't think so too .. the pupil from my school used to think so too.", she said.

"Besides Sakura-chan can I ask you something?", Tenten asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have scars on your feet and ankles?", she asked.

The others gasped just now they saw the burning scars. (They weren't that bad but you could see them if you take a closer look)

"Uh .. well an accident.", again a sad look in her eyes. She looked away and the others decided to change the topic.

"Let's go back swimming." , Naruto said loudly.

Soon after they were in the cold water again. Ino was swimming out very far. Suddenly her leg cramped. She screamed and tried to get rid of the feeling but it didn't work. She was going under and couldn't breath.

Shikamaru POV:

The lazy guy was standing in the water and didn't even try to avoid the water which came his way. He was just to lazy but as he heard Ino scream he looked up and saw her in the middle of the lake. She was going under. He swam fast to her but he couldn't find her. He dived until he could feel her lifeless body. One of her arms were laying on his neck as he took the unconscious girl back to the beach. The others wanted to help them but he refused he just took her out and laid her on his towel. Some strand of hair were stick on her cheek as he slowly removed them and slapped Inos cheek. "Wake up Ino", he shouted. The usually loud blond girl didn't response. She just laid there with closed eyes. He bent over her and pressed his lips on hers before pressing air into her lungs. After that he forced air into her lungs and repeated that until she opened her eyes. He felt dizzy but he was okay. He smiled as he saw Inos blue eyes. _I'm glad._

Normal POV:

"OUCH my leg hurts like hell", she screamed as everyone sweatdropped.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-

That was chapter 5 sorry I have to sleep now .. I'm feeling dizzy and I've got a headache. .. I wish I could stay at home tomorrow..

Hope you liked it ..

Sakura0chan

Verdammt das Grammatik Programm funktioniert nicht.


	6. Don't play with fire

The day on the lake went by fast. They had a lot of fun until it was evening. " Let's have a sleepover!", Tenten suggested.

Inos eyes lit up " yeah, but where? Shika-kun? " she smiled …

"No way, troublesome. My parents are going to kill me", he answered.

"How about Hinata? ", Sakura suggested.

"Yea-h w-hy no-t", agreed Hinata.

2 hours later they went to the Hyuga compound. They gasped as they saw Hinatas big room. It was in a light blue colour. Her bed was white with some purple straps. A big TV screen was right beside the window. They settled down and played some video games until they decided to play some companion games. Ino suggested another one .. "Let's play truth or dare!!!", she shouted.

Hinata gasped and turned all red. Everyone knew why except one … Naruto.

"Okay here I go!!! Naruto truth or dare? ", Tenten shouted.

"Dare!" , he shouted back. The others winced in pain.

"I dare you to say: I hate ramen" , she said.

"N.. No wa..y!", he had a shocked expression. " I … I … ha..te… ," he tried to speak but he couldn't instead he turned blue and collapsed to the ground"

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" , hinata said – this time, without stuttering. She quickly went into the bathroom and poured water on Narutos head. His eyes widened. He breathed in and out. "Uh, thanks Hinata-chan." She turned red.

"Okay let's get on."

"Ino truth or dare?", Naruto asked.

"Truth", she said.

"What would you take with you if you have to go to an island for 1 year. Only 3 things.", he asked.

"Uh .. let me think … I would take my mobile phone, my tooth brush and Shika-kun with me. ", she said blushing a little. "If I were you I would take condoms with me too", Sakura giggled while Ino blushed madly.

"Sakura truth or dare?" , Ino asked.

"This is bad revenge .. what to do now?", inner asked 

"_Don't know, I'll take dare", she answered._

"Dare", she said.

"Strip off", she smirked.

"You're kidding, right?", she asked carefully.

".."

"You're not?"

".."

"Damn you. Everything?", she answered.

"Uh, you'll take off what Sasuke want you to take off.", she smirked.

"Now way", Sasuke and Sakura shouted.  
"Than you have to strip down completely", her smirk grew.

"…"

"So what do you want her to take off?", Ino asked grinning. Sasuke smirked as he thought carefully.

"I want you .. to take off your jeans.", he simply said.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!", she hissed/shouted. She took off her jeans while glaring at Sasuke. She blushed lightly as Ino started to laugh "Pink panties??"

"Is there a problem? " , she asked.

"Truth or dare Uchiha", Sakura asked

"Dare!", he said.

"Okay I dare you to touch Narutos ass.", she shouted.

Naruto and Sasukes eyes widened. "No way!!!"

"You have to do it or do you want to run around the whole city. Naked.", she smirked.

" My fan girls would rape me." , he muttered, as he slowly touched narutos butt. " That was disgusting", he muttered. Narutos face was lightly green as he tried not to puke. "Boys, it's just an ass.", Sakura teased them.

"Shikamaru Truth or dare, Sasuke asked.

"Troublesome, Truth.", he answered.

"What did you think about as you rescued Ino?", he asked. Shikamaru blushed slightly. "I thought " ,everyone was looking at him, " please don't die Ino." , he said truly. " I think we should draw a big circle in the calendar around this day. Shikamaru didn't say troublesome.", Naruto shouted.

"troublesome, geez", he muttered.

"Neji, truth or dare?", he asked lazily.

"Dare", he said.

" Let Tenten mess up your hair.", he said. Tenten smirked. "hn, no", he said but before he could react Tenten messed his hair up. "Tenten!", he shouted, taking her wrists. " Let go!", She said. He let go and she fell on her butt. " Teme" , she hissed.

"Truth or dare, tenten-_chan_", he teased her.

"Teme, dare.", she answered.

"I want you to say: Neji Hyuga is the best guy I've ever seen.", he smirked as she glared. "Neji Hyuga is the best gay .. guy I've ever seen", she smirked but her smirk disappeared as the Hyuga pinned her down. "What did you say?", he asked. His lips dangerously near hers. "Neji Hyuga is the best guy I've ever seen, why do you asked?", she asked blushing. "No reason.", he replied.

After that they watched a horror movie: Der Fluch – The grutch.

Ino screamed as a creepy little girl appeared behind a blond haired woman. She clutched on Shikamarus hand. Sakura buried her head in a pillow but looked up as she felt Sasuke squeezing her hand. Hinata fainted in Narutos arms and Tenten hid behind Neji.

The boys smirked as they saw the shocked faces of the girls.

Some hours later – after watching some other horror films. They decided to sleep. In the middle of the night Sakura woke up because she heard a noise. Sasuke was leaning on the wall as he quietly looked through the window. "What's up", she asked. " Nothing at all, just thinking about something", he answered. "What do you think about?", she asked. " Don't know.", he said as she sat down beside him. He looked down at her as she slightly leaned on his leg. He wanted to say more but as he looked at her again he noticed that she was asleep again. He heard her muttering something in her sleep. _"no, don't I don't want you .. ",_ she sobbed quietly in her sleep as he picked her up and carried her back to her place. Covering her with the blankets and hold her hand until he could feel that she was calm again. "_I'll find out what you're hiding", he thought. _

_-----.-----_

In the evening they went back home. Sakura was walking beside Sasuke as they walked to the mansion. Just as they were about to enter she stopped in her tracks. "Shit", she said, "I forgot something. I'll be right back." She waved as she ran back.

"_I'll follow her..", Sasuke thought._

Sakura was running down the street as she reached Hinatas house she rang the door bell. "Uh hey Hinata-chan I forgot something", she said as she followed Hinata to her room. She picked up the t-shirt she accidentally left and turned around. "Sa-kua-chan?", Hinata asked. "What is it?", she smiled. "D.. Do y-ou ha-te us?", she whispered. Sakura eyes widened. "No of course not. You are my first real friends.", she replied. "Back in my old school they all bullied me because of my hair, and I always got beaten up for no reason.", she said before looking slightly shocked as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Well,.. there's a reason.. but I don't want to talk about it now.", she said. Hinata hugged her tightly. "Sakura. We'll protect you. Every time.", she whispered, this time not stuttering. "Thanks. Hinata-chan."

She walked back through a dark alley it started raining as 2 men stopped her they were really big and she could tell they were really strong. "What are you doing here, little girl?", the bigger one smirked. She quickly looked around. Nobody was here. Good. Just as they wanted to attack her she ran around them and kicked the first one. The second tried to grab her as she took his wrist and pulled him over her shoulder. She dodged a fist and punched the first one in the gut. He gasped and attacked again. He hit her cheek but she was able to kick him with her knee. 1 minute after they were running away. _"Puh, that was close.", she thought,_ again looking around. She sighted in relief as she walked away holding her sore cheek. Not aware of the person who was watching her.

She rang the door bell at the uchiha mansion and waited for someone to open it. It wasn't Sasuke who opened the door it was Itachi. "Good evening Itachi-san", she said smiling. "Good evening Sakura." "Isn't Sasuke here?", she asked as she searched him with her eyes. "No.. " , he was interrupted. "I'm upstairs.", he said. "Whatever, Sakura, what happened to your cheek?", Itachi asked. "Uh nothing I ran against a wall. I was lost in thoughts and .. well", she faked a blush. "I see" , Itachi asked while stepping back. She walked up to her room and was thinking about the conversation she just had with Hinata.

"_Somehow I'm glad I told her.", she thought_

"I think you can trust them. You can tell them the other story too, Sakura ", inner suggested.

"_No I don't think so. They know to much already. Maybe some other time I don't want them to hate me."_

They won't but do as you wish.", she said before disappearing.

There was a knock on the door as she said "enter." She noticed too late that she was sitting on the bed in underwear. "Shit", she thought. She quickly got under the covers as the door opened. Sasuke was entering her room as she quietly cursed herself for being so stupid. "What's up?", she asked him.

"I brought some ice for your cheek.", he said emotionless.

"uh thanks. ",she said as she grabbed it but it slipped out of her hand and her she reacted fast by sitting up and grabbing the ice before it fell down. Sasuke blushed as he saw her, her covers glided down. She noticed his blush and quickly covered herself. She looked away she already knew that he was smirking. "Goodnight", he said. "Night", she muttered.

"She's cute.", he thought

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somewhere else.

"We're going to get that bit!h ", a red haired girl hissed.  
"She's going to pay.", black haired girl growled.

"Nobody take Sasuke-kun away from us.", Karin shouted.

"I have a plan", Ami answered while smirking. "Let's go to dads PC maybe we can find some bad stuff about her on the internet."

"I'm glad to have a friend whose father is a cop.", Karin said happily.

"There's the login button, let's see .. Haruno Sakura.", Ami hissed with a devilish smile.

With Sasuke & Sakura:

"Sasuke-kun wake up.. It's time for school", she whispered. He woke up slowly looking in her green orbs. She was quiet and he just looked in her eyes the romantically affection was destroyed as he suddenly yawned really loud. She chuckled and turned around to prepare breakfast.

Half an hour later they walked quietly to school. Some girls giggled as they walked away " Sasuke-kuuuuuuuun", was often heard. He just looked down and kept on walking until they reached school. "Hey guys." , Sakura greeted cheerily. "Hey you two."

School was pretty funny, for the guys. The first lesson was math. After that biology. They had to examiner an eye of a pig. The girls nearly puked as the boys started to play with the eye. In the end Naruto had to carry Hinata to the nurse because she fainted. The other girls glared at the other guys as they quietly kept on working suppressing the smirk they had on their faces.

Orochimaru was as always creepy and poor Hinata nearly fainted again. He wanted Sasuke to talk about reproduction with this creepy smirk. Pervert.

Lunch was funny as well .. until

"Sasuuuukeee-kuuuuun", shouted some girls as they walked over to them trying to sit down on his lap. "Get lost", he muttered. "Aw what did you saaay Sasuke-kuuun?" , they drooled. "GET LOST", he shot a death glare at them. Some of them started to cry as they walked away. "They're so annoying." , he complained.

"Neeeji-kuuun, Shikaaaa-kun, Naruto-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.", some other fangirls tried to hug them. The girls glared at them as they nearly raped the boys. "Get your damn hands away", Ino hissed. "And what if I don't want to?", a green haired girl asked. Ino slapped her cheek. "Shika-kun do something about her ..", she cried. "Get away", Shikamaru said. The girl cried and was standing beside her friends. "Get this bitch", she pointed at Ino. Tenten, Hinata and Sakura were soon involved as they tried to help Ino. The 4 girls defeat the whole bunch of fan girls. Sakura was panting hard as two new figures appeared. "Sasuke-kun come with us.", Karin and Ami demanded. "No.", he simply replied. They began to drag him with them but he was too strong. "Karin, Ami he don't want to don't you see that? Or are you blind or deaf or something like that.", Sakura asked. "Huh, Sakura Haruno, don't play with fire, honey." , they smirked dirty.

Sasuke POV:

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was shocked she just stood there. Luckily the bell rang and they all got away. But something was definitive not right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After school:

"Sakura? What was wrong?", Sasuke asked her.

"Uh.. N..Nothing." , she said.

"You're sure?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." "You're not and you know it!"

"Okay then let's get back home.", he answered.

This afternoon they all meet up at the mall. Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji were sitting on a couch in front of the changing rooms. "Do you like this?", Ino asked. She was wearing a black skirt and a light blue top. "hn", the guys replied lazily (even Naruto). "3 hour is more then enough!" , Naruto cried. The girls chuckled and went to buy the clothes, but were stopped by the guys. "We're paying", they said. "Thank you guys!", they smiled happily giving them a quick kiss on the cheek, not aware of the glares they got from 5 girls who were hiding behind a corner.

The girls soon after left the guys alone in a café. They went for the toilet. They talked about their new outfits and were laughing until they could smell smoke. "Not again", Sakura thought. The room before the woman toilets was on fire. They tried to reach the door but it was locked. A little note was pinned on the wall.

"Don't play with fire, haruno.

But it's too late, you're going to die."

Sakura slowly bent down on her knees. She sobbed lightly. Flashbacks. She couldn't move. She was shocked. Everything was blur. She noticed the others trying to quench the fire but just more smoke appeared. There were some white stuff within the fire. Something like a chemical reaction maybe. There was no window and they heard the fire alarm.

With the boys.

They heard the fire alarm the people in the mall were evacuated. "Where are the girls", Neji asked. "Maybe they're outside already.", Naruto suggested." There's smoke coming out of the toilet.", Shikamaru said shocked. "The girls aren't in their, right?", Naruto asked slightly panicked. The fire brigade still wasn't there. "We have to make sure." , Sasuke said. They got to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "What the..?", Shikamaru asked. They tried to break through it but it was too hot. They heard Ino scream. Again they tried to break through. It hurt like hell but they didn't care. 3 minutes later the door burst open. They ran inside. The four girls were sitting in the corner and didn't move . The smoke was thick but they stayed at the ground near a air system. Neji helped Tenten to stand up quickly but she collapsed she was feeling dizzy like the other girls. Neji gritted his teeth. As he picked her up and headed out of the room. Hinata and Ino were outside as Sasuke tried to get Sakura out. Her eyes were wide in shock she sobbed and pressed herself against a wall. She was shacking and tears were running down her cheeks. He bent down and tried to pick her up but she struggled as he came near the fire." You won't get hurt, Sakura.", he whispered as he quickly walked out. Outside the others were coughing but they were okay. They decided to go to Sasukes mansion. Sakura was still in his arms as he placed her inside his car. The others were quiet until they reached Sasukes house. They got inside and Shikamaru asked them:" What was happening in the bathroom?" Sakura had stopped crying and looked away. The others reported about the note and the others gasped. The heads turned towards Sakura. "Sakura, what's the meaning of this? And why were you so shocked because of the fire?", Tenten finally asked.

Sakura looked at them they could all see the sadness in her eyes. " I don't want to talk about it."

"No Sakura, tell us! " , Sasuke shouted. "You'll hate me .. ", she answered while looking away. "No we won't."

"Well they found out about my past.", she answered.

"What happened in your past?", they asked.

"I killed my father.", she said while looking down.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Cliff hanger :D wuhuu :D lol .. no I'm not that bad don't worry.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flashback:

A 9 years old Sakura was sitting in her room. She had a little porcelain angle in her little hands as she walked down to the cellar of the big house she was living in.

She could see her dad he was drunk and he had some papers in his hands. She could see that he was angry about something: "Dad what's wrong with you?", she asked. Her dad worked as a top argent for the police and he taught her how to fight. The usually friendly man in front of her turned around looked at her with glassy eyes. He had a cigarette in his mouth. "Some guy stole something really important from us and now we have to move out of here. But I don't want to I prefer killing this asshole.", he was screaming now. She could see that he had a knife in his hands. She was sure he would kill this man. So she just clamped on his leg. She didn't want to let go. He was screaming and pushing her. The cigarette in his mouth fell down and lit sawdust which was laying on the ground. Her dad accidentally knocked the glass over and the fire grew higher as it reached the alcohol. There was a little bang as the fire lit some chemicals. Sakura was shocked her porcelain angle fell down the beautiful face shattered. She picked her angel up and took the shards and ran up the stairs. Her dad caught fire as he tried to stop her he was like a living torch. She screamed as he grabbed her ankles. They burned she cried out in pain. And finally he let go. She ran out of the house and soon the fire brigade came but her dad died. She told everything the police they said it wasn't her fault but the others didn't think so especially her mom. She hated her after that incident. As soon as someone found out about her past everyone hated her. They often beat her up for no reason but nobody would help her. And I didn't defend myself because I already was a murderer in their eyes so I just couldn't fight. I didn't want them to think I'm a bad girl. I didn't want them to fear me.

End flashback.

"I'll pack my stuff", she finished sadly while standing up. The others were shocked. Nobody said something as she quietly stood up. Just was she was about to open the door the door slammed shut again. Sasuke was standing over her with his eyes closed as he reopened them he could see fear in her eyes. "I won't hurt you", he said and embraced her tightly. Her eyes widened as she quietly cried and clutched on his t-shirt. Her eyes widened again as she saw the others hugging her too. "Thank you", she quietly said.

-.-..-.-.-.-

Yeah that was the 6th chapter. Wohoo sorry about grammar mistakes.

And thank for the reviews

Sakura0chan


	7. eavesdropping in a loo

So yay …

She woke up in a rather strange position. Somehow Inos tights were on her stomach while Hinatas head leaning against her shoulder and Tenten was laying on top of all of them .. strange. They guys were laying on the ground but were fully awake to smirk at them. Sakura touched her cheek. No tear. She hadn't cried this night. She smiled lightly and tried to get up but Tenten was in the way. "Guys help me please.", she demanded. "No way.", Naruto shouted, and a second after punched by Neji. Sasuke took out a camera and took pictures. Sakura shot death glares at him as he looked at her angry face his smirk widened. "Teme!!", she shouted this time loud enough to wake Tenten up. She moaned lightly as the boys started laughing their heads off … Tenten moved slightly but it was enough to steal Sakuras breath. Sakura turned blue because of the lack of oxygen as she pushed Tenten away. Breathing hardly. 10 minutes later all the girls were awake. The boys were smirking at them. "It's about time to go to school", Naruto said loudly. Hinata looked at her watch her eyes widened. "It's 7.30 o'clock! We have to get ready in 30 minutes.

Hinata, Ino and Tenten borrowed clothes from Sakura. They fitted them tightly because Sakura was the smallest one of them. Sakura had a light pink blouse with a white skirt. Ino wore a white blouse and a jeans skirt, Tenten a deep green T-shirt along with dark jeans and Hinata a creamy sweatshirt with 3 / 4 jeans (A/N three quarter jeans) Sasuke drove them to school in his car. Sakura was sitting on Inos lap while Hinata was on Tentens as they drove to school. "Stop driving so fast", Naruto complained who was crimped between Ino and Tenten who were laughing about Sakuras shocked face. Shikamaru was in the back and was asleep again. She was sitting behind Sasuke and gripped his hair as he drove an other turn really quickly.

10 minutes later.

After they went to their different lockers they met up at their homeroom. "So, Sakura what are you going to wear this evening?", Ino asked. "I don't know .. maybe I could ask Itachi.", she answered. "Yeah Itachi is kinda hot .. ". "Not that way I mean what clothes fit for dancing classes. " . Sasuke glanced at her. He felt a pang in his stomach.

_Was he jealous?, he thought_

"With whom do you go to dancing classes anyway?", Tenten asked. Again Sasuke glanced at Sakura. "Don't know I don't know anyone except you.", she answered. "Well I'll go with Shikamaru, Tenten with Neji and Hinata with Naruto. So you can go there with Sasuke if you want to.", Ino said. "Uh I don't know .. ", she said.

_Doesn't she like me?, Sasuke though._

"I don't know if he want to go there with me .. Sasuke? Do you want to go to dancing school together with me?", she asked. "Hn", he said. She blushed.

_Doesn't he like me?, she thought._

Naruto hit him on the head. "Teme she doesn't understand you! I'll write you a dictionary, Sakura-chan. Your first and most important vocabulary in Teme-language is : Hn translated something like yes or I 'd really love to do that my beautiful blossom.", he explained. Sasuke hit him on the head. "TEME!", Naruto yelled.  
"NO screaming ", the teacher shouted. They hadn't noticed him entering. Meanwhile Sakura wondered:

" _I don't get it does he want me to be his partner or not?"_

_**Hell yeah of course he want to!!!**_

"_They are other beautiful girls here too!!"_

_**But he likes us!!! Not them, they're fangirls nothing more!!!**_

"_You behave like one of them at the moment.!"_

_**Shut up.**_

"… Haruno Sakura could you please answer the question?", the teacher asked. Sakura looked slightly confused. "Excuse me, what's the question again?", she asked. The teacher glared at her. "Translate the sentence in your exercise book", she demanded. Now Sakura was really confused. She didn't notice the others taking out their exercise books. She was helpless until someone lightly poked her. She turned her gaze off the teacher and instead looked in an open book. Sasuke smirked at her, she blushed. _I'm not that helpless.. so let's see… , she thought._

_Translate following sentences into German_

_I like ramen. It's so delicious._

_That's a strange sentence.. but easy, she thought._

"Ich mag Ramen. Es ist so köstlich.", she answered as she smiled at the teacher. But her smile faded as she noticed the angry look. _What's wrong?, she thought. _Suddenly Naruto burst out laughing. "Teme you got her!", he shouted through the room. Everyone laughed at her as she blushed deeply. _I hate this, it reminds me of my old school. _Tears welled up in her eyes but she refused to show them to the other. She could practically feel Sasukes smirk.

"Haruno, detention after school!", the teacher announced annoyed. Her eyes widened again. _Again, I did nothing and get detention, I don't want this…, she thought. _It hurt. Her heart hurts as she felt his smirk growing. A light sob escaped her lips. She stood up. " I'm feeling sick. I'll be at the restroom.", she said and ran out. _I thought I could trust them._

Sasuke POV:

He just wanted to tease her. He had swapped his exercise book with an fake one. He could see her blush as Naruto shouted: " Teme you got her!" He even thought she had tears in her eyes. _Did I really hurt her?, he thought._ He wanted the other stop laughing at her, because she really seemed to be upset. But his pride didn't allow him to stop smirking. The joke ended as Sakura got detention because of him. She widened her eyes as he kept on smirking. But he wiped that smirk away as he heard her quiet sob. She stood up and ran out after she told the teacher she had to go to the restroom.  
"Sasuke?", the teacher asked. He snapped out of it. "Follow Sakura and take care of her. She seemed to feel sick.", he nodded stood up and left.

Normal POV:

She was walking up to the restrooms as she heard Sasuke call her. She refused to turn around went quickly in the restroom. She looked herself in one of the toilets as she sobbed quietly, leaning against the door of the toilet. She heard Sasuke open the door as she stopped sobbing and became quiet. "Sakura? Are you here? I don't want to go in the lady's room .. ", he asked.

"…" "Sakura, I can hear you breath", "…" , " Come out Sakura." , " …" , " Do you want me to get you?" "…", _he wouldn't dare .., she thought._

She heard something above her as she saw in Sasukes black orbs. He landed right beside her. There wasn't really much space between them and they stood really close. She tried not to cry again. Instead she tried to open the door but it jammed. She refused to look at him as he carefully took her chin upwards to meet his gaze. "Don't be sad, it was just a joke.", he told her. "I know.. but .. but it's just the same .. the same way they treated me back in my old school.", she said quietly. "But we won't", he said as he hugged her lightly. Her eyes widened again as she slowly hugged back. "We have to get out of here in less than 1 minute because of the break I don't want to be seen in a girls restroom. She giggled as she tried to open the door but she failed. "It won't open.", "Let me see..", "…30 seconds" , " Shit", "15 seconds." , " Let's try to get out of here by climbing over the door!" .. Too late ..

R. I. N. G.

2 seconds after laughing girls entered the bathroom.

"Do you see my eye shadow?", one asked

"I want to be as beautiful as possible for Sasuke-kun."

"Me two. He's so masculine!", one shouted

Sakura and Sasuke sweatdropped. _Masculine and stuck in a girls restroom…_

"I need a bra with push-ups for my sweet Sasuke-kun.", one complained.

Sasuke became slightly green while Sakura tried not no chuckle

He looked at here. She was beautiful. Even without make-up and puffy eyes.

_Stop thinking something like that, he told himself and looked back._

" I need a pee", one complained.

"Who's in that toilet anyway?", she asked.

Sasuke and Sakura paled.

Sasuke practically stood on top of the toilet (not in the toilet.) As the girl bent down to look under the toilet. "That's Haruno backpack. Come out forehead. Oh well, you should stay in the closet and stay away from our sweet Sasuke-kun.", she laughed. Sasuke was ready to go out and hit this Fangirl as Sakura held him back.. it wasn't that difficult because the door wouldn't open anyway. "Stay calm", she told him.

20 minutes later the break ended and they finally broke up the door. They missed lunch … damn.

After school Sakura walked to her detention she slowly got in and sat down. Her stomach growled and she was pissed.

As the detention finally ended as she got out it started raining she had to walk back home because the others left before her. As she got out she was immediately soaked. Her bra was lightly visible as she began to run through the rain. Suddenly a black car stopped beside her. A blonde guy winked her:" Get in the car, honey! It's cold", she wanted to refuse but as she was about to speak someone interrupted her. "I'll take her home", she saw Sasuke leaning over her with an umbrella. The boy growled but disappeared. "Thanks", she said. She was slightly shocked as she felt Sasukes jacket around her shoulders. "To keep you warm.", he said. "And everyone was able to see your underwear.", he added with a grin. "Teme.", she shouted. He smirked again as he saw her blush.

As they entered the mansion she quickly changed and called Ino." So, what do you wear this evening? Itachi said that you don't need special clothes. But we shouldn't come with climber shoes. " Sakura told her.

"Well I get that .. öööm I'm going to wear a pullover because the temperature dropped. I think a blue one and white jeans. What about you?", I'll think I wear the same except my pullover will be pink. But I'm going to call Hinata too so see you later.", Sakura hung up and called Hinata and Tenten. They decided to wear the same only Tenten wore a light green pullover and Hinata a light purple.

Sakura was happy she waited until 7 o'clock as she drove together with Sasuke. Destination: Dancing school.

-.-.-.-.-

So, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting but I didn't feel like writing. And had to do school stuff and so on ..

**So if you want me to continue this story review please. **

Sakura0chan


	8. I really want a camel as a partner, NOT

I tried to translate the dances in English but I'm not quiet sure if they're right. But if you want to see the **dances I would search at youtube but I only found joust dancer**. **It looks different**.. I wish I could show you xD but I can't .. well I can dance .. next week I'll do my world- dance- badge (I translated it from German direct in English so it's probable wrong)

.. uh so I don't know if this is right:

Cha-cha – jive –– slow waltz – waltz – rumba – foxtrot – 

This dances will probably show up in the story

**Songs that go with them:**

**Pink – Get the party started (Cha-cha) **

**Avril Lavigne – Girlfriend (Jive)**

**Elton john – Can you feel the love tonight ( slow waltz)**

**Kelly Clarkson – Breakaway ( waltz)**

**Pink – Dear Mr. President ( Rumba)**

**(tears in heaven – Eric Clapton is also rumba) **

John Denver – Take me home (country roads) (foxtrot)

I don't own this songs and some of them I really don't like I picked them because you can hear the beat better.

I'll dance slow waltz, tango, Cha-cha and foxtrot next week. I know nobody wants to know that anyway but .. whatever..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Finally the 8 arrived and stood in front of a big building. Some people walked in before them some of them they recognized as school mates.

As it was time to walk in they just stared at the room. It was huge and bright. One side was covered with mirrors. In one corner was a place for the DJ with controllers used to turn the light on and off and the music on or off. The other side of the room was filled with couches to sit on. If you go through the room and through a short floor there was a bar. It was quite big and looked great.

They sat down at the couches and waited for Itachi to show up. 2 minutes later he entered. The girls couldn't believe he looked so hot. His hair was as usual tied in a pony tail and he wore a tight black t-shirt along with black trousers and black shoes. Next to him was a woman she wore a black skirt witch reached her knees and a blue t-shirt. They looked great together. Suddenly the guys recognized the woman it was Shizune.

She smiled lightly as she recognized them and waited for Itachi to speak up.

"Hello everyone, I'm Uchiha Itachi, I'll be your teacher for the course. First I'll give you some formal information: there's a challenge in some weeks and some of you will dance there. And of course we've got a prom soon. In your first course you'll learn dances like: Cha-Cha, - that's a famous dance I'm sure you heard about it before – Jive, waltz including slow waltz, Rumba and foxtrot. We'll give you a short Cha-cha preview with my partner Shizune-san."

Itachi placed himself in front of Shizune. He straightened and placed one hand on her upper back and took her hand in his. The woman put her free hand on Itachis shoulder as she nodded and smiled.

The DJ turned on the music. _Surrender- Billy talent. _

_Left feet forward. Back again. His right feet back with Shizune followed. Back again. 2 steps (that's called cha-cha-cha ) to the right and with the left feet forward this time Shizune did exactly the same ( expect she did it the other way round (left back at first)(__**Basic step)**__. They repeated this 2 times. After that they did it again but after the cha-cha-cha they opened they were holding the hand straight forward and the other (which was on the shoulder and on the back) was stretched out to the side.__**(opening)**__ They got back and faced each other and did a kick __**(kick) **__( itachi: right feet to the left side, back, side and get back to his other food Shizune the same) chachacha. Opened up on the other side again with a cha-cha-cha between the steps after 2 times they didn't open up but pressed the two hands together instead of stretching them to the side and pushed themselves into a turn. (__**Turn (both))**__They were walking backwards with their hands stretched out again. Cha-cha-cha step step cha cha cha and turned to each other. 1 rock step and again a cha-cha-cha but on the place like stepstepstep ( omg confusing) Itachi twirled Shizune around.__**(only girl turns)**__ And they walked together forward first chachacha and put their hands together and pushed them apart (but they were holding the other hand like at the beginning after the basic step) step step again cha-cha-cha, pushing apart, step step, cha-cha-cha but this time they opened went back again with chacha and turned around.(__**Aida) **__ Itachi caught her again in with his hands on her back and her hand on his shoulder. They did the basic step one time and he lend Shizune into the fan an other figure. This time Itachi only did the basic steps while Shizune stepped forward (basic step) BUT made an quarter turn, chachacha, stopped left feet forward right feed forward chachacha turn, itachi caught her basic step__**(fan)**__. They repeated this until the song finished. _

_(A/N:That sound complicated, but it's easy for me I learned only aida in the course I finished last Tuesday) I learned the others before but I believe for a beginner it's difficult. It's hard to explain. )_

After they finished the young people in the room clapped. Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and Sasuke watched the show with eyes wide open.

"I absolutely CAN'T do this!", Naruto told the others.

"Troublesome."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Your brother is so amazing Sasuke.", Sakura whispered. You could practically see the stars in her eyes… .

"Hn.", he said while looking away.

"That's so cool I can't wait to learn the steps.", Ino shouted.

"I l-ik-e cha-cha ", Hinata stuttered.

They were interrupted as Itachi announced something: I want you to pair up. _This is the moment I feared, Sakura thought. _Neji grabbed Tentens hand and pulled her away from the crowed of fangirls some of them wanted to ask him but he held Tenten close. Tenten blushed. He just wanted to get his fangirls away, right?

Naruto pulled Hinata to the other side and Ino pulled Shikamaru, who was lazy as ever towards the dance floor. Sasuke wanted to go to Sakura but his fangirls held him back. He could see Sakuras green eyes but another girl stood in the way.

Sakura POV:

She was sure that he would dance with someone else so she started to search for another guy, until she heard someone speak up behind her: "Beautiful blossom, would you like to dance with the youthful spirit. My youthful name is Rock lee. ", he said as he bowed. She was surprised he was a bit scary but seemed to be okay so she agreed. Meanwhile she saw Sasuke still fighting with his fangirls.

Sasuke POV:

He noticed Rock Lee standing at Sakuras side. No way, he wasn't her dance partner, right? But as she saw her nod in his stomach was a pang. _Jealous?_

No. Uchias aren't jealous. He picked a girl she was really short and had black hair along with green eyes. _Not as beautiful as Sakuras, he thought. _

They stood in a row and watched Itachi explain the first steps. First they learned how to put the hands on the shoulder or on the back. Okay the boys looked really dumbfounded and the girls giggled but were also confused. Sasuke wasn't used to a girl like her. She was really, really, really annoying.

"Why did you pick me?"  
_Because Sakura doesn't want me. _

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

_No._

"Do you really think I'm fat?"

_No you only look like a camel._

"Should I do something about my attitude towards other guys?"

_Definitive._

"Are my boobs too small?"

_I don't want to look at them._

"Do you think we look good as a couple?"

_Yeah of course… Sasuke and terminator are making a great couple … not …SIGH … _

"What's wrong with you Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

_Hmm let me see… I'm stuck with an annoying girl Sakura picked ROCK LEE as her partner so .. let me think .. NO I'M NOT OKAY._

"Aww you're so cute. You don't say anything because you're shy. I understand you I feel the same."

_I don't say anything because I'm scared that I'm gonna puke if I open my mouth._

" Your brother is sooo busy. I want to dance with you now, honey."

_Don't cry. Don't cry. I don't want to dance with you, camel._

"Why are you starring at Haruno. Her forehead is sooo big and she's ugly."

_Don't kill. Don't kill. … I'm calm and collected … calm calm calm CAMEL._

"If I had to compare you to an animal I would pick a lion. Because you're so strong and elegant and cool and I want to be yours. .. Uh what animal would you compare to me?"

_A camel would fit perfectly. _

"I think we're going to get on now!" , she shouted happily.

_Someone up there hates me …_

Meanwhile

Sakura POV:

"Lee …?", Sakura asked carefully.

"I'm so sorry my blossom.", he cried.

"Lee .. you just touched my back… ", she said dumbfounded.

"Not on the right place I placed it too low.", he said while tears streamed down his cheek.

"It's okay, I'll forgive you." , she tried.

"NO IT'S NOT OKAY. I PROMISED YOU THAT I'LL KEEP MY PROMISE. I TOLD YOU I WOULD DO EVERYTHING RIGHT." , he cried out loud.

"Lee, people starring at us.."

"AND NOW YOUR EMBARASSED BECAUSE OF ME!!!", he screamed.

"No, I'm not.", she lied.

"I'LL RUN 1000 LAPS AROUND THE BUILDING FOR YOU!!!", her ears ached.

"NO DAMN STAY HERE AND CALM. IS THAT CLEAR?", she asked a big louder than planned.

"y..y..yes Sakura-chan.", he said.

"Good and now listen up. Itachi-san tells the next step now, I'm sure."

"Hai Sensei."

"WHAT?"

"I mean Sakura-chan."

"jeez"

…

"NO, LEE watch out . LEFT feet forward. OUCH that was my FEET damn. LEFT IS there were your thumb is right!!!", she screamed.

"I'll make you happy, my blossom. The green beast – that's me – buys you everything that you want.", he said with hearts in his eyes.

"You would make me happy if you concentrate on what Itachi-san is saying ONCE.", she snarled.

"Your beautiful voice distracts me ..", he said.

"Jeez. I'm giving up now.", she said while dropping her shoulders.

" DON'T GIVE UP THE STRONG GREEN BEAST SAFES YOU FROM THE DARKNESS. MY BEAUTIFUL BLOSSOM … YOUR YOUTH SPIRIT IS ALWAYS WITH YOU.", he screamed.

_IF he says BLOSSOM, YOUTHFUL, BEAST OR BEAUTIFUL, I'll definitely kill him…_

_I'll help you … with pleasure…_

Sasuke POV:

_She's not a camel, she's a monkey-camel, he whined._

She pressed herself on Sasuke as he tried to follow the steps Itachi taught them. She even tried to climb on him and hung herself around his neck, she even pretended to trip just to hug him.

"Besides you didn't even now my name, honey."

_SLUTra would match… _

"Don't you want to know?", she asked. He simply moved on with the steps and tried to ignore her.  
"I know you wanted to know my name, my name is Carmelon. I know it's a strange name but my parents found it in a animal book."

_Your parents are illiterates, the word wasn't Carmelon the word was Camel … dweep._

2 hours later. They were tired. Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto and Hinata were tired because they danced so long. Sasuke and Sakura were weary because of their annoying partners. And both of them had a headache and were either deaf or disgusted. (or both)

Sasuke drove them home. They said goodbye to their friends and soon just Sasuke and Sakura were left alone in the car. Sasuke glanced at her he was slightly surprised because she was asleep. He smirked lightly as he drove home.

At home he gently pulled her out of the car, closed the door and carried her piggy back style to the door. ( you see now he is able to unlock the door bridal stile is not so handy with keys! )

She woke up and struggled at his back until he let her down. "You seemed to be tried, pinky.", he smirked.

"Don't make me angry, chicken butt.", she slammed the door shut. He was walking through the floor as he could hear her scream. He smirked but kept on walking.

Sakura POV:

She slammed the door shut. She turned around and faced the wall .. And screamed. They were photos which showed her Tenten, Ino and Hinata while they were asleep or in Sakuras case not asleep but blue in Sakuras bed. The pictures the guys took in the morning … and she was sure they had copies of them. "I'll gonna kill him." , she whined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's confusing I know but it's not that bad if you don't get the steps … you won't need it in the next chapters. And if you need it I'll explain it better. So ..

REVIEW please.

Sakura0chan.


	9. About Fairytales and a PE trauma

Yay, I passed the test today. Yey, yey, yey.

Thanks for the reviews

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As usual she went into the bathroom, took a shower dressed and went to wake up Sasuke. "Sasuke, time for school ..", she said quietly. She smirked. SPLASH. A stream of icy water hit his face. His eyes widened as he grabbed Sakura. "What the?", he asked.

"Revenge for the photos, hon.", she teased him. "You've got 20 minutes left to get ready. It's 7 o'clock. "Why did you wake me up so early?", he asked. She rolled her eyes. "I didn't make my homework for biology. "And because of this you wake ME up", he asked. "Yeah because I have to copy them.", she said innocently. "hn", he answered while standing up . She blushed and turned around as he saw his bare chest. He smirked as he saw her blush. "Shy, Pinky?", she glared daggers at him, turned around and left. As Sakura stormed out she ran into Itachi. "Ah, Sakura-san. ", he said as he caught her with ease. She was laying in his arms as he began to smirk. "Foolish little brother … jealous?", he smirked as he saw his brothers furious face as he left to the bathroom. _Strange day, Sakura thought._

At school everything went wrong. Her skirt was ripped and she had to get her extra one out of her locker.. Luckily nobody noticed.  
Her teacher were confusing she got nothing right and she forgot to copy Sasukes homework. So at lunch she was rather pissed. She went to a table and slipped just to be caught by strong warm arms. ….

"lee?", she asked.

"What is it, my youthful beautiful blossom?"

"Let me down please.", she demanded.

"Oh .. alright."

"Lee?" , she asked.

"What is it my youthful beautiful blossom?"

"Let GO" , she screamed annoyed.

"I'm sorry do you want to sit next to me in my youthful break?", he asked.

"Eh .. sure.", she saw Ino waving at her crazily.

"ano .. lee?"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to an other table.", she offered him. "Of course everything you wish.", he said quickly, jumping up and down beside her.

Sakura went over to the others. Sasuke was sitting at the table and looked rather pissed because his "partner" was sitting next to him. She kept babbling about their future and kids and so on. As they sat down, Tenten asked carefully: "Hey lee, what are you doing here?"

"My youthful partner bring me here.", he said cheerily. "Par-t-ner?", Hinata stuttered. "I thought you and Sasuke would be partners.", Ino asked.

"Yeah, but he preferred meeee!", camel shouted. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?", Ino freaked out. "Sakura asked Lee to be her partner.", Sasuke explained simply. Neji smirked _jealous Uchiha, huh? _. "He asked me not the other way round because you asked her.", Sakura defended herself while pointing at Camel. "Sasuke-kun tell her you only like me.", she whined..

Sasuke was really annoyed.  
Sakura was pissed.

Camel was sad.

Lee was youthful.

Ino was confused.

Tenten was confused.

Shikamaru was asleep.

Hinata was embarrassed. (because of Naruto)

Naruto was screaming for ramen.

And Neji .. Neji smirked.

Perfect condition for maths as the next subject, huh?

RIIINNG

Math: test:

Sakura: failed.

Ino: Failed.

Hinata: Failed.

Tenten: Failed.

Sasuke: Perfect.

Neji: Perfect.

Shikamaru: Perfect. (But the teacher tried desperately not to shout at him. Because he was asleep after he finished his test.)

Naruto: Perfect. (he cheated)

Results: Private lessons.

"Itachi-san?", Sakura asked.

"What is it?"

"Could you please help me with that stuff?", she asked while blushing.

Sasuke walked through the kitchen, … _why didn't she ask me?_

_**Why didn't you asked Saskue?**_

Stupid pride … 

_**We could kick his ass in German lessons, you know?**_

_Doesn't matter._

2 hours later Sakura finally got it. "Uhh.. that's sooo easy.", she said out loud. "Thanks a lot, Itachi-san."

She stood up, bowed and walked to her room as she saw Sasuke kneeing in his room. She slowly walked up to him. He seemed to be relaxed and didn't move. She slowly touched his shoulder. He jumped in surprise caught her wrist and squeezed in his hands. She could see an old photo in front of him. His eyes were dark much darker than usual. She frowned. So cold .. she turned around and quickly left his room. She didn't left her room until the next morning. She didn't want to face Sasuke. His cold stare .. she couldn't take it …

The next morning she didn't go to wake up Sasuke. Instead he waked her up. He slightly brushed her hair aside as he told her to stand up. She muttered something but preferred to sleep. Sasuke was rather annoyed and she didn't move as he slowly took her out of the bed. She struggled as he removed the blanket. He turned the shower on and showered Sakura with her clothes. Well .. Sakura was awake .. She cried out as the icy water hit her. "Revenge… ", he smirked. "TEME." ,"Pinky", "Let go I want to get out of here I'm freezing.", she complained.

Sasuke walked out. He stopped in his tracks as Sakura hugged him from behind. He relaxed but soon he found out why she hugged him and he pushed her away. She had poured water on his back while hugging him. He glared she smirked.

She felt happy the first time in her life she laughed as Sasuke glared at her. It was a new sound .. she laughed in the past really often but never like this .. it came directly from her soul.

"Hey ino what's up??", Sakura asked.

"Nothing… I can't believe it tomorrow is Friday and we have no plans..", she answered.

"Me too.", interrupted Tenten and Hinata nodded.

"I heard there's a play at Saturday. Practising is at 8 o'clock this evening and Friday and Saturday evening is the play. So how about trying to be an beautiful actress?", Sakura asked with a dramatically voice.

"So-unds gr-eat.", Hinata said.

"Okay then it's decided.", Ino exclaimed.

"And what about the boys?", Tenten asked.

"Don't know .. they could cook dinner for us tomorrow. " , Sakura chuckled.

"Great. ", Ino said.

"Guys .. wanna cook dinner for us tomorrow?", Tenten asked.

They agreed and they also agreed not to cook ramen for them. After lunch they went back into classes.

The play was simply not too cliché but it was simple. They started rehearse on 8 o'clock. Kurenai was their manager. Kurenai first wanted to read out the story:

A young girl had a friend. She was a beautiful girl. But nobody wanted to know her. The friend of her couldn't understand this until a boy came along. He talked to the beautiful girl, and even kissed her. But in the end he walked away like the others with a shocked expression. She wanted to find out why nobody wants to know her friend but the beautiful girl didn't want to. The friend of her convinced her. So they walked through the country to search a solution. They got to an old castle. As they were walking through a forest 2 helpless maids were attacked by some bad guys they robbed them and let them die slowly. The beautiful girl and her friend helped them. They healed their wounds and soon they could start walking again. They searched in the castle for an old man. Everybody said he knows everything. The friend of her started talking. It was like she wasn't herself. Like another person inside her telling her what to say. She wanted to know it so badly. The beautiful girl didn't like what her friend was talking about. It was like she was obsessed. Obsessed with hate and curiosity. But the beautiful girl took her hand. She smiled.. she smiled a sad smile. "I'll tell you, but let the old man be. You 3 are my first real friends. I'm nothing but a shell. Everybody was able to see my black soul. I did cruel things in the past. Everyone left me and I became even darker. You released my pained soul. I'm able to life now.. maybe in an other world. 300 years of pain and suffer are finally over. Make sure you help people and you love people and be careful never let anyone precious too you die." The friend became normal her furious eyes went pale as she collapsed to the ground. The beautiful girl took her hand and helped her up, you could see wings coming out of her back a great light shined through a window. The window was destroyed by the wings of the girl. She left only one thing. She left a feather. A beautiful white one. It landed on the hand of her friend. The friend closed her hand. A single tear slipped out of her eye. "Arigato.."

"It's really sad", Ino told them. "Ino, you could be the beautiful girl.", Sakura suggested. "Yeah that's right she has got blond hair. Like an angel.", Tenten said. Kurenai nodded in agreement. They were no volunteers for this job anyway. "Te-nten you cou-ld be the f-riend of he-r.", Hinata suggested.

"Okay then .. Me and Hinata are the two maids.", Sakura cheered. "Okay.", Kurenai said. An other girl got the role as another maid in the castle who helped them to find the old man. A boy called Yashino got the role of the boy who kissed the beautiful girl. He was really handsome and somehow cute. An older boy got the role of the old man. They rehearsed a bit before the guys picked them up.

(A/N: Okay I know the story isn't that sad or interesting I just had to made something up because I hate time skips I can't do that dancing school .. time skip… dancing school … time skip… I hope you don't mind, anyway how did you like the story? Tell me please.. )

"Yummy.", Tenten said.

"That looks delicious.", Sakura said while chuckling.

"Noodles with sauce.. mhhh.. It makes me FAT, but it doesn't matter .. it just looks so .. good", she cheered.

"Arig-ato, guy-s ", Hinata stuttered.

The boys sat in a corner. They had pale faces. "I don't want to cook anymore.", Naruto whined. "It was your fault that the first try burned.", Sasuke hissed. "No Shikamaru was asleep." , Naruto defended himself. "Troublesome.", he said. "You clean the kitchen .. troublesome.", he declared. The girls just nodded. After dinner they got into the kitchen. It was a mess. Everywhere sauce and noodles. "Did they play war?", Ino asked. "Don't know but I know it's going to take loooong.", Tenten said depressed.

30 minutes later the kitchen was clean. Neji drove Tenten home, Naruto walked Hinata home and Shikamaru drove Ino home. Sakura washed remaining sauce off and went to her bed after wishing Sasuke "good night." She was annoyed by his reply: "Hn". But didn't show it. This night she dreamed about fairies and cute little princes with dark nearly black hair on little black horses…

Next day: School

They had gym with Maito Gai.  
"GAI-sensei.", lee screamed. Sakura was used to this behaviour but this time something was different. "Gai-sensei meet my beautiful partner Sakura-chan!!

"Lee, I knew you could make it!!! Let me see your beautiful blossom!!", he screamed.

Sakura blushed as Lee pulled her in front of Gai. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. First, nobody likes her, now someone likes her. She just wasn't used to this new feeling. "She's beautiful .. I can imagine .. 10 little children .. who have our beautiful looks mixed with hers. They would be soo cute.", Gai cheered. Sakura couldn't take this any longer she didn't want to hear stuff like that Lee and Gai got near her she didn't want it they nearly screamed. She didn't look up in their face. She realised everything passively flashbacks of her old school. The screaming .. she couldn't break out. Everything went dark as she collapsed.

Gai couldn't hold her Lee either but Sasuke. He was standing behind her limp form and hold her from behind. He whispered in her ear but she didn't wake up instead she started to shack.

He held her tight he didn't care whether his fangirls cried, fainted or screamed. He just wanted her to wake up. She just shook, so he picked her up and left. Nobody stopped him as he walked to the nurse and laid her down.. slowly… the nurse ran at his side to the shaking girl. Sweat drops running down her forehead as she breathed uneven. The nurse covered her with blankets. Sakuras eyes suddenly widened as she gained conscious again. She shot up and her upper body collided with Sasukes. He embraced her. Tears were streaming down her face. As she slowly relaxed he sobbed lightly and hid her face with her hands. "What happened? Sakura?", he asked carefully. "I don't know .. I just .. I felt like everything was breaking down and I couldn't get out. The screaming it .. sob .. it reminded me of my old school. They used to scream before they hit me." She started to cry again as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Are you okay?", he asked again. She nodded and stood up, wobbled but straightened herself. As she walked through the door she could feel Sasukes hand. He held her hand tight. Just as he didn't want to let go. But everybody let go .. someday …

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Review. Please.

(thanks .. smile)

Sakura0chan


	10. Notes, tests and a sleepover

"GOOOOOOOOOD Morning Sakura-chan, Teme!!! ", shouted a happy Naruto.

"Morning, what the heck why are you so cheery it's 7.55 o'clock in the morning.", muttered a rather pissed Sakura. She yawned. "Guys I'm going to kill you anyway, I forgot to tell you .. but the guys took pictures while we were asleep.", she told the others. As a pissed Ino turned around to shout at the guys she was surprised because the spot where Shikamaru usually stood was empty. "They disappeared.", Tenten said surprised. "They left for good, because I'm gonna rip off their heads", Ino exclaimed. "We got rid of the guys so girls … oh my gosh .. school starts in a minute we got to hurry.", Sakura said.

"Hinata?", Tenten asked.

"H..Hai?", the shy girl answered.

"Why are you so .. so quiet.", she asked.

"I am always quiet.", she answered irritated

"Oh" , Tenten sweatdropped.

"Let's get going!", Sakura said.

Luckily they didn't come late and sat down in front of the guys. The next 3 lessons they had to split up and nothing really interesting happened.

Sasuke POV:

He was lost in thoughts as a little note hit his head.

_Hey cutie, what are you going to wear at out prom?_

_Well I'm going to wear a pink dress with straps and dots. It's imported from Europe._

_It costs 500 $ and it's soo beautiful. It'll end 15 inches before my knees. It's so cool. _

_I would like you too wear a wine red suit. We'll look so good together. I can't wait until you finally ask me out darling. _

_Love, Carmelon_

Okay .. now Sasuke was disgusted. He threw the paper aside. And Camel was practically running OVER him. Because she ran forward. Missing the table behind him only about 1 inch and hit Sasukes shoulder with her (damn) hips. At that moment she was laying on the ground and searched the message. "What did you answer? Sasuke-kun. I didn't get the note it probably fell down as you wanted to give it back… where is it?", she said.

´Now she's not only a camel, she's a dog maybe one of the drug-searching-police-dogs…´ 

"Sasuke-kuuuun, I can't find it." , she screamed.

"Ms. Camelon! Detention after school! And sit down on your seat please.", a rather pissed teacher shouted.

She nearly cried as she ran back to her seat. Sasuke just hoped she would be quiet now .. until another note hit him …

Hey wanna walk home with me? Gotta discuss something with you. Sakura 

He replied with a ´aa´ which Sakura took as a yes. And poor Camel …she noticed the note Sakura threw at Sasuke and she also noted that he wrote back … Big camel tears were running down her cheek as she shouted out loud : "WHY HER NOT ME?"

"Detention, ONE week.", the teacher shouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Math was their next subject, and the whole gang was sitting in the last row and talked to each other as the teacher entered the room. With a test.

Oh. My. Gosh.  
Were the thoughts of Sakura, Tenten, Hinata and poor Ino.

_Okay, no panic .. you learned with Itachi-san. You can do this. __**CHA. ,**_inner Sakura motivated her.

_Okay, panic .. I forgot to ask Shikamaru about math and now I'm in trouble .. great trouble. .. Hold on .. I learned yesterday and I did my homework so.. I can do this, _Ino thought.

_Why the heck always me? I absolutely can't do this .. okay we learned something like that yesterday in physics and I kind of got it .. I hope it won't be that bad…,_ Tenten thought.

_Okay don't faint. Don't faint you learned yesterday the whole evening .. you can do this.", _Hinata encouraged herself.

They were ready. Ready to fight and they would definitely PASS this test.

The teacher was smirking .. bad sign. He gave out the sheds.

"Okay class we'll start now you've got 45 minutes."

"_Okay .. it's about trigonometry let's see .. first one … okay what to do .. mhhh … ah .. no .. … …… whine . … Think about it … troublesome .. noo doN't think about that lazy ass …. Little dogs running through a park .. nooo about math …_ ", Ino thought.

"_Okay .. it's about trigonometry .. what do we have here. I worked on the same exercise yesterday .. what was it about .. … did Sasuke mean AA yes or aa no .. I need to concentrate on math, Sakura thought._

" _Okay .. it's about trigonometry .. what the heck .. this was kind of something else yesterday in physics .. sweatdrop.. okay try .. … Nejis hair is kind of messy today did he make out with another girl?.. what am I thinking about it's not like I would like him .. math math math ..", Tenten thought._

"_O..Kay… it's about trig..on.mütry .. no I always pronounce it the wrong way it's trij..onmetra .. nooo .. Naruto could do this.. I'm sure so concentrate .. TRIGONOMETRY yeaaahh I got it .. … .. okay … but what is trignometra .. ow … trigonometry .. I have to concentrate .. , Hinata thought._

"_I'LL DEFINITLY FAIL.", the girls whined._

Sasuke POV:

"_I wonder how Sakura's doing .. she seemed to get math as Itachi explained it to her but she seems distracted at the moment and her test is .. hold on it's empty she didn't filled out anything .. I have to do something about that .. I wonder what she's going to discuss with me .. but I have more important things to do at the moment .. It's not that I care about her..", _his thoughts were interrupted by the teacher .. " 15 minutes left.",

Sasuke was finished long ago .. he slightly poked Sakura .. she glanced at him slightly.. he could see tears in her eyes.. He passed his test to her and quietly swapped his shed with hers. Her eyes widened and she mouthed a ´thanks as he smirked and started to work on Sakuras test .

Neji POV:

He could practically hear Tenten whine as he glanced at her test. She wrote something but crossed it out again. He thought about letting her fail or just smirking at her but he decided against it .. he could tease her more if she had to thank him and somehow he wanted to help her .. so he poked her and whispered instructions in a low voice. She wrote down everything he told her and she slightly smiled at him .. he could feel his heart skip a beat…

Naruto POV: 

He got trigonometry and he wanted to help his girl…- Hinata chan .. "Where did that girl .. came from?"

"_**You like her Naruto-kun", his inner remarked. **_

"_KUN? Why do I call myself KUN?!", he asked shocked._

"_**Whatever just help her.. she's in trouble."**_

Naruto slightly poked Hinata and wrote the answers on her table so she could easily copy them.

Shikamaru POV:

This girl was so troublesome … were his thoughts as he slightly poked her. She jumped in surprise and glanced at him … He was already finished with his test and brought is to Inos side so she could copy it.. she glanced at the paper and looked thankful mouthing a thanks and a kiss as he blushed. He turned away … "Why am I blushing", he thought ..

POV end..

The girls finished .. in Sasukes case girls and boys finished and gave their test to the teacher.

They walked out the classroom nobody spoke .. until "Thanks ", the girls shouted synchronically. "No problem at all ..", Naruto shouted. "We just weren't able to let you fall the test ", Neji told them with a teasing voice. Sasuke smirked. Tenten and Sakura glared. "Troublesome", Shikamaru said. "I didn't ask for help ". , said a pissed Ino.

Last period: German.

"I hope all of you learned your vocabulary because we're going to write a test.", the teacher announced.

The boys were shocked. "No way.", they thought even Sasuke and Neji were shocked.

_"NOOOOOOOOO WAAY", Naruto thought._

"_Troublesome. I didn't learned anything .. ", Shikamaru thought._

"_Hn, I'm so not going to pass this test.", Neji thought._

"_Hn, I can't do this. I totally suck at German.", Sasuke thought._

The teacher gave out the sheds and they started working except the 4 boys in the last row. The girls raised their brows at them and quickly wrote down everything they knew..

The boys were caught in their own little worlds ..

"_I have to concentrate .. my brain is no use here .. I didn't learn the vocabulary .. how's Ino doing .. I would rather be alone with her than doing this stupid test .. what am I thinking about anyway .. "_ , Shikamaru thought.

"I can't lose to her .. I teased her 10 minutes ago about math .. and I can't fail German now .. why do I care anyway?", Neji thought.

"_Hn, I could stop here because I don't know anything anyway .. I wonder what Sakura wants to discuss with me ..", Sasuke thought._

"_Hinata-chan is writing so many words on her test .. I don't have any correct answers I know that for sure .. Hinata –chan is somehow cute .. she's so intelligent .. AND DAMN I HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING.", Naruto thought _

Boys Test:

**Instructions: write down the right article AND the right word in German. **

Water - das Wasser

Earth - ???

Fire – ???

Air – ???

to walk - ???

brief - ???

letter - ???

drugs – ???

hangover - ???

loner - ???

police – die Polizei

runaway - ???

dogs – die Hunde

circus – ???

slightly -???

Luck –???

POV Guys:

"_Okay this is not good. We'll fail!", they thought._

Girls test:

**Instructions: write down the right article AND the right word in German. **

Water - das Wasser

Earth – die Erde

Fire – das Feuer

Air – die Luft

to walk – laufen, gehen

brief – kurz, knapp

letter – der Brief, der Buchstabe

drugs – die Drogen

hangover – der Kater

loner – der Einzelgänger

police – die Polizei

runaway – der Ausreißer, der Flüchtling

dogs – die Hunde

circus – der Zirkus

slightly – geringfügig, schwach

Luck – das Glück

Girls POV:

„That was a easy one.", their thought. They glanced at the guys test and gasped. The paper was nearly empty .. some words were crossed out and some were right but the most part was left out. "Payback time", they thought.

Sakura POV:

She poked him the same way he did and swapped quickly their tests .. she corrected the answers and wrote the missing vocabulary on the right place. She smiled lightly as she saw his thankful eyes. "_What's this feeling? It feels so strange .. I never felt something like that before ..", she thought._

Tenten POV:

"_What the hell am I doing?", she asked herself._ She whispered slowly and carefully the answers and watched Neji writing them down. _"He's just a friend but why am I feeling this weird when I'm around him?.. Whatever … ", Tenten thought. _

"Luck is "Das Glück"", she whispered. And somehow she felt lucky really lucky…

Ino POV:

She saw him working on his test really hard but he seemed to be distracted and she chuckled lightly as he snapped out of his trance. He shot her an helpless glance and she understood. She laid her test so that he could easily copy the vocabularies. "_Guess this time I'm the genius .. ", she thought. _She felt a light feeling in her stomach .. she swallowed and couldn't hide the blush that appeared on her cheeks. Her light blue eyes slightly closed she looked away.

Hinata POV:

She was busy writing the correct answers at the table .. he looked so cute .. she couldn't help but wrote the answers, (**A/N DAMN I CANNOT CONCENTRATE BECAUSE OF THIS DAMN MUSIC !!!!) **she was frightened to get caught but she knew nothing would happened. His eyes watched her hand curiously as she wrote the german vocabularies and he quickly copied them. _"I'm not useless.. it depends on me .. whether Naruto fails or not. ", she thought_, slightly nervous .. but she shoved this fear away and finished writing on the table. She sighed in relief.

End of POV.

**Briiiing** ..

They gave their test to the teacher and headed outside. At the front gate they said goodbye to each other after a smirking and glaring contest between Tenten, Neji, Sakura and Sasuke (this time the girls smirked)

Sakura & Sasuke

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" , Sasuke asked.

" Actually nothing to discuss about but I want you to do something for me .. or with me", she said slightly blushing.

_What is she thinking about .. did she blush, he asked himself._

_What was that feeling? .. It feels so strange.. , she thought._

"Uh well, I wanted to talk to you because I have to go back home to pick some thing up like more clothes and so on .. and I don't want to go there on my own. I'm a .. I'm a bit scared. " , she told him. He smirked at her and her mood changed .. she was now glaring at him. She straightened herself and walked faster to pass him with a childish attitude and her head held high with proud. He chuckled to himself. _Did I really chuckled? I never chuckled since my parents death .. , he thought. _She glared at him as he made fun of her. She strutted in a childish way and failed to notice the sidewalk. Sasuke did and he caught her before she hit the ground. He smirked at her shocked expression and she blushed. She struggled until he released his hold on her and her butt hit the ground while Sakura growled. She stood up and turned away and started walking again. Sasuke smiled to himself by her childish behavior and jogged up to her until he was next to her. "I'll go with you.", he said emotionlessly again. "Thank you Sakura-kun.", she said softly.

After a quick lunch at home they walked to Sakuras old house. She unlocked the door and went inside. The well-known smell greeted her and she frowned. She took Sasukes hand as they entered.

"_definitely: not a good idea.", she thought. _

"_**You're holding Sasukes hand.", inner teased her" so you do like him**__"._

"_Shut up, I'm afraid.", she told her inner._

"_**In horror films it's always the same way .. the boy holds the hand of the girl he loves … aww.",**_

"_This isn't a horror film.", she reminded her inner._

"_**In a way.. What happened to your dad and the fangirls are kind of horror."**_

"_Don't talk about it", Sakura warned._

"Why?", inner asked 

Tears were welling up in her eyes. She quickly turned around. She didn't want him to see it. She let go of his hand to wipe the tears away as she quickly breathed in and out turned around with a fake smile and went into her room. She quickly packed some clothes she had left in a bag, Sasuke and her had brought along. They were about to leave as she opened the letter box. There were a lot of bills in there. "_How the hell did my mother think I could survive on my own? And how am I supposed to pay this bills?"_ she asked herself.

"I'll take care of them.", Sasuke told her and turned around ready to leave. "You can't take care of everything. You did so much for me .. I don't know how to pay back everything.", she said. "Don't worry, I promised you I would take care of you.", he said blankly. "Arigato, Sasuke-kun."

He didn't mind her calling him Sasuke-kun. It sounded comforting and somehow warm when she called him like that. He found it strange but shoved it away as he quickly opened the door. "Hold on a sec.. I forgot something." With that Sakura walked in only to come out with a light pink old cell phone.

No calls, no messages.

Her mother really didn't care about her.

"Thanks for coming with me." She felt like she could hug him. She felt so incredible happy. "Hn.", Sasuke answered. Sakura could only sweatdrop. The thought of hugging him blasted away by this single word with 2 letters.

_**Evening.**_

The guys drove the girls to the theatre practicing and dropped them in front of the huge building. They got in and Kurenai greeted them. She waved with the script and told them she had changed something for good. They looked through the script and their eyes winded.

After practicing they left with slightly red cheeks. They boys wondered why they were blushing but were interrupted by the loud blonde. "SLEEPOVER.", Ino announced, and the boys cringed except Naruto. "SLEEPOVER at temes house.", he screamed. "What?", Sakura and Sasuke asked.

It was 10 o'clock in the evening as Sasuke and Sakura let their friends come in. They chose Sasukes room since Sakuras was smaller. They talked to each other and watched some movies. Sasuke smirked as he saw Hinata was asleep on Narutos lap. He was smiling lightly at her and, for the first time this evening, he was calm and NOT noisy. Just as Neji was about to "rescue" Hinata, Tenten stood in his way. She wanted to hold him back but he ran into her knocking her down as their lips meet in the progress. Tentens eyes widened but she didn't fight against him. 3 seconds after he jumped up. He pulled Tenten to her feet and blushed lightly. They didn't seem to notice the 5 (Hinata's asleep) people watching them until they snapped out of it. "Get a room.", Sasuke smirked. Just as he was about to response a Tenten tackled him while messing up his hair. He screamed (!) As he wrestled with Tenten and finally got her buns down. Her hair was flowing down her side as she went red with fury. The others joined their game. Even Shikamaru and Hinata who was awake again. Sasuke was fighting with Sakura for dominance as he was on top of her and she struggled to get free. He tickled her until she couldn't breath. She moved her hips forward and switched their position. Now Sasuke struggled to get free while Sakura ruffled his hair. Ino had a blanket around her legs so she couldn't move while Shikamaru held her down. He tickled her, but she couldn't do anything about it. So she just laughed until tears were streaming down her cheek. Her blue eyes were sparkling as Shikamaru got distracted and totally lost in her eyes.. She managed to throw him off her and was sitting on his butt she poked him he didn't move she poked him again . He didn't move. She was getting nervous and poked again. Nothing. She moved away and tried to turn him around. As his eyes flew open and he again started to tickle her.

Naruto was sitting on Hinatas back as he happily poured water on her head. She screamed and laughed while blushing madly. She struggled like the others and somehow got free. The usual shy girl threw pillows at Naruto. Soon they all screamed and the girls were running through the house while the boys were chasing them.

Somewhere at the front door. 

"I'm home.", Itachi said quietly like evertime.

He went into the kitchen, and sipped on a glass filled with water. He heard screams and tapping sounds and he chocked on his water as 4 girls ran into the kitchen and knocking him down.

"What the hell? Sakura is that you?", he asked.

"sorry Itachi-san .. we gotta goooo.", the pink haired girl screamed. 2 seconds after 4 boys were running through the kitchen. Itachi didn't even bother to ask .. Strange people .. he thought before reading a newspaper and ignoring the incessant noise.

-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm sorry for this later update but I had a lot of work I hope you enjoyed.

I had a math test to learn for English, german, geography, music, chemistry and history so I was kind of busy

Thanks for the reviews

I would be pleased about some more ;-)


	11. Hello insanity and stage fright

Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep ... was the sound of Sakuras alarm clock in her room, unnoticed by the teenagers who were sleeping in Sasukes room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura stirred as she slowly woke up, she removed Sasukes arm from her waist and Inos head from her leg as she slowly yawned and stretched. She glanced at the clock and .. panicked ..

"Guys it's 9.30 am .. we're going to be late!", she whined. Sakura was busy trying to wake the others as she winced in pain .. bastard .. she glanced at Sasuke.

_Flashback:_

She was running through the mansion as she ran into Itachi who looked at her like she was some crazy fluff with two legs. She apologized and began to run again. The boys were chasing them and they were on their heels like chewing gum.

_They raced up the stairs and out of nowhere suddenly the song played .."cut off the top"(A/N I love that song) .. and .. well the last stair was missing for some reason she didn't understand .. maybe she was just tired but she had expected one more stair .. so she practically flew over the "stair" and landed rather harshly at the floor .. but she stood up and ran after her friends who were busy closing Sasukes door after letting her in as the boys were running through the door as well. Knocking them over. Sasuke landed really smoothly because he landed on TOP of her. And for some unimaginable reason they fell asleep. _

_End flashback _

_(Itachi was sitting in the kitchen and the noises suddenly stopped .. strange people.. he thought.)_

As she finished thinking about the incident she noticed that the guys stirred so she just slapped one by one until they were conscious ..

"The sleeping beauty is awake? What an honour!!", she cried out in fake joy as Sasuke decided to open his eyes.

The rest of the group woke up 5 minutes after Sakura and Sasuke – a really moody Sasuke- tried to wake them up.

As they finished it was 10.20 am. "We gotta go guys .. we're going to be late if we don't hurry up.", Tenten said as she jingled with Sasukes car keys. "Hold on.", Ino said as she tried to get into her shoes.

They arrived by the Theatre on time as they walked in together. Before they entered the door 6 guys walked by and waved at the girls who – automatically- waved back.

"Guys you have to go out now.", Ino said impatiently as they stood in silence in front of the doors. "Why are these guys able to watch and we're not?", Naruto whined. "Because they take part in this play.", Tenten explained. "Since when? There were only 3 boys last time I checked. ", Neji asked. "Since when do you check boys out?", Tenten teased him before disappearing. The girls smirked and walked after Tenten.

"Strange.", Sasuke said.

"REALLY strange if they do ANYTHING to HINATA-CHAN I, Naruto Uzumaki, will personally KILL them.", Naruto shouted.

They boys waited for the girls to come out. After 3 freaking hours the girls showed up .. again with a blush on their faces.

"What did they? Why are you blushing.", Neji more demanded than asked.

"They practised.. they are part of the play, you forgot?, Tenten asked.

"And what do they do..?", Shikamaru asked.

"You're troublesome.", Ino teased him. " You can watch this evening what they are doing.", she offered the boys 4 tickets and they accepted them on the spot.

As they walked home they saw some kids playing in the Kindergarten (A/N that's an German word lol) The manager was shouting at the little brats who were throwing mud at him. "We want to play something! Iruka-san!!", they screamed in unions.

"Shh.. Ayami will be here soon. I have to take care of the other children.", he tried to calm them down but they started to scream even louder. The manager scratched his head and was close to a mental breakdown. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru were busy ignoring them and kept on walking. They stopped in their tracks as they heard the girls say:" Do you need some help? We could take care of the children until Ayami-san arrives.", they offered.

"No", Sasuke thought.

"Way", Neji thought.

"In", Shikamaru thought.

"Hell", Naruto thought.

Did they hear right? Yes they heard right: They girls offered some manager of an Kindergarten their help. And "their" ..consisted of Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata AND them.

And no .. there were no way out. The manager accepted gratefully and the girls were smiling.

The 8 teenager were facing 28 children .. scratch that .. 28 mud covered, noisy devils.

Okay next questing the 1000000 dollar question:

What should they do?

First the girls played a game called evolution. "First you are an amoeba (and you must scream amoeba amoeba amoeba all the time) then you are able to become a dinosaurian ( and have to scream dinosaurian dinosaurian dinosaurian) then an eagle ( eagle eagle eagle) and after than and human being. And after you are human being you won. But the point is you can become another species for example like dinosaurian if you challenge another dinosaurian and beat him in scissor, rock, paper. And you are not allowed to challenge an amoeba if you're an eagle or dinosaurian. You got this?", Sakura asked. The children nodded. The girls snickered as they saw the boys faces. "You don't really expect us to play along, do you?", the boys asked. "Sooo you don't want to help us? Aww .. children .. these bad boys don't want to play with you..", Ino said with an dramatic voice. The children were furious and soon the 28 mud covered, noisy devil were laying on top of the poor guys who didn't want to hurt them and nevertheless tried to stay alive. "I give up.", Naruto screamed.

5 minutes later the boys were busy shouting amoeba, amoeba as the girls tried so hard not to laugh. Sasuke was walking towards Sakura .. after he won against 2 children (poor) and tried to challenge her. But Sakura was still an amoeba because she let the children win. Shikamaru was eagle too as he challenged Sasuke. He lost and waited patently for Sakura to become an dinosaurian. A little girl was walking towards him. She was smiling broadly "I AM an dinosaurian.", she declared proudly. "Me too.", he said bored. They challenged each other .. "Paper .. Rock .. scissor… ", they shouted together. Sasuke noticed the glare he got from Sakura as she watched the two of them so he lost for purpose. She gave him a warm smile as she challenged another little boy and this time she didn't lose.

Neji and Tenten were busy fighting with each other. "Paper, rock scissor.", they shouted. Both of them were still amoeba and laughing at each other. Neji hat paper and Tenten too. "Not again.", she winced. As they started again with the same result. They were smiling slightly.

Naruto and Hinata were busy challenging too. Hinata with a little cute looking girl with big blue eyes and dark nearly black hair and Naruto a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. Both of them were really hyper. "Pha.. I'm gonna beat you.", the little boy announced. "No, of course not.", he answered. They played and .. Naruto lost. "Nooooo.. I'm a dinosaurian again.", he whined. Hinata walked towards him. "I'm a dinosaurian too .. let's play.", she said softly. "Rock, Scissor, paper", they shouted. Just as a little boy pushed accidentally Hinata and their lips brushed. Hinata blushed madly while Narutos eyes widened in shock. Something wasn't right.. they .. enjoyed being like this… 3 seconds after they broke apart. Blushing like crazy. "I'm sorry.", Hinata apologized quickly. "Me too.. and WOW I won.", he laughed as Hinata began to chuckle.

After that they performed a puppet-show. They had little puppets and entertained the children until a woman came up and introduced herself as Ayami. She thanked the 8 teenagers and they left. Naruto was really quiet and deep in thoughts. "Are you okay dobe?", Sasuke asked. "Yes ..", Naruto answered with a little blush. "Okay you are definitive not okay.", Sasuke commented. "You want some ramen?", Sakura offered as she linked arms with Tenten and Ino. "No.", Naruto said.. still deep in thoughts. The whole gang stopped in their tracks .. well Naruto continued walking and bumped in Hinata. Who blushed really, really hard. "We could sent him to a mental hospital ..", Ino suggested. Naruto snapped out of it. "Ramen? Where??", he asked. "I'll check in voluntarily in a mental hospital. Too troublesome.", Shikamaru slapped his head. "And I'm going to kick your ass out of it if you dare leave me alone.", Ino cried. "Someone's in love here?", Sakura teased. Hinata blushed again ..while thinking about Naruto as Ino blushed too. "In your dreams.", she stuck out her tongue.

_Evening:_

The girls were nervous about their performance as the boys walked towards them and gave them each some chocolate. They wished them good luck and got to their seats. They were surprised as they saw Itachi was also their. "Hey foolish little brother.", Itachi teased Sasuke as he sat down. "Why are you here.", he asked his elder brother. "Sakura-chan gave me a ticket. He smirked as he saw his brothers face. "Jealous?", he asked. The younger glared and looked away.

And then it began.

The whole story was normal. They noticed Shikamaru stiffen as the boy kissed her. Inos back faced them and the genius glared daggers at his back.

Second was Naruto who stiffened as Hinata kissed some random guy who she "met " during their journey. "_At last I kissed her first.."_

Neji stiffened as a guy with brown spiky hair declared his never ending love for Tenten and she kissed him. He knew it was just a play and nothing serious but he wanted to be her first kiss.

At last Saskue stiffened as Sakura kissed a guy with black hair. He felt something rise from the inside and he wanted to shatter everything in the room. Itachi glanced at his brother and gave him an amused smirk.

The happy end was that the beautiful girl had to say goodbye .. and left her friends but they were happy with their soon-to-be fiancées. And earned loud cheers.

They guys picked the girls up after the show. They didn't say anything. The girls didn't notice the change and happily began their babbling about the play.  
"Ino-pig you blushed so much as you tripped, I just couldn't stop laughing .. it wasn't my fault…", Sakura laughed.

"That guy nearly kissed me for real .. I mean .. he's okay but I don't want to share my first kiss with some guy like him .. ", Tenten complained. Sasuke felt Neji relax next to him and he smirked. The Hyugaonly glared back at him and soon smirked as Sakura said the exact same thing and Sasuke couldn't hide his pleasure. "I mean .. I never kissed a boy before and now I have to kiss a random boy? No thanks.", Ino said with a dramatic wave .

(A/N they just pretended to kiss the boys)

Sunday was rather quiet and they enjoyed to prank or tease each other sometime here and there. They were sitting in the kitchen as Itachi walked in with a cup of tea. He nodded lightly as he sat down in front of them. "Next week you've got Thursday and Friday school off, right?", Itachi asked them and they nodded with a smile. "Well I booked with some of my friends a weekend in the Snow-village. But we have to chancel it .. so would you want to go there?"  
At first they were stunned but then they cheered. "There is just one thing you have to do .. a sort of exchange.", Itachi continued. The others sweatdropped. "What is it.", Sakura asked. "Well, you have to take part in a dancing competition in 2 weeks it's really important for me. We need the money if we win this competition.", Itachi explained. "But how we only trained once.", Tenten asked. "I will give you some extra lessons but we need 4 or 5 pairs ..", he said. "I'll do it.", Hinata said. "Me too.", Naruto continued. "I'll help you.", Sakura said and the others agreed. "TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE.", Naruto screamed. Sasuke hit his head. "Dobe, first we have to survive the next 3 school days ..", the younger Uchiha said. "BUT AFTER THAT.", Ino shouted. Everyone winced in pain .. and decided to buy some earpieces.. and to blackmail Hinata to talk louder.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Alright new chapter .. merry x-mas everyone ;) _

_Thanks again for the reviews smile _

_.. let me know what you think about this chapter .._

_Sakura0chan_


	12. Rumours and Sasukes outburst

Monday morning:

"Hey babe, how are you doing?", a black haired guy asked Ino as she tried to pass a group of teenagers. She ignored him and kept on walking. Pulling Sakura with her. But the teenagers didn't seem to want them to leave because one of them stood in front of them and stopped Ino and Sakura. "What are you doing today honey.", he asked them, pulling Sakura close to him. But he didn't reckon with the girls temper. The pink haired girl pushed him aside while the blonde one slapped him. They walked away together without giving the guys one more glance. They met at their locker with the other girls and walked in biology together, taking a seat in the last row, waiting for their teacher. The boys had sex ed in a different class so they weren't there.

5 minutes later a white haired old man. Jiraya sensei. The girls gasped because he was only in his boxers. Plus his body was damn hot. Hello? An old man!! The girls blushed and locked away.

"Hello class. Today we're gonna do sex ed. Some girls fainted or gave him weird gazes. How about… "he searched through the room. "The last row come down here please."

The four girls went down in front of him. "I want you to unclothe except your underwear so I can teach your class better.

Half of the class fainted and the 4 girls in the front just looked disgusted and ran out of the room.

"This week is gonna be like hell.", tenten started as they walked away soon other girls followed them.

"Yeah I knew we would go under as I saw who we would have as biology teacher.", Ino complained. "Why did we get biology so lately anyway? This sucks!!", Sakura screamed out in fury.

"Be-cause he wa-s off writing o-n his new novel.", Hinata explained. "What kind of novel .. ohh .. noo .. .", Sakura said shocked as the girls nodded.

"Actually he is the author of the book Kakashi-sensei always reads instead teaching us.

"iiiiiiiiiiiiiii", she screamed and ran outside to the yard. The girls snickered at her behaviour and followed her friends outside.

Fanboys were following them between classes, Hinata was scared and hid behind Naruto. He, Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru had a steady-glare and the rest of the girls didn't even bother to glare at them.

It was a grudge –everybody was sure- just 3 days school and it was living hell.

Karin and Ami were back in school because the police released them (Ami's dad is a police officer.) and more fangirlish than ever. At lunch Lee and Camelon took a seat next to Sasuke/ Sakura and began to talk about random stuff.

´_I should have asked Sasuke to be my partner´, Sakura whined._

_´I should have asked Sakura to be my partner´, Sasuke thought._

The chasing didn't stop for the girls until the bell rang. Luckily they walked out only to be greeted by fangirls who starred and glared at them. Most of them dressed like a slut. Sakura wondered if they wore belts or skirts. "This day SuCks.", Tenten whined.

"Let me guess: Leave our Sasuke/Shikamaru/Naruto/ Neji alone. Awww I love them sooo much.", Ino interpreted them. Pretend to slap herself while laughing her ass off. The fangirls didn't like it that much and Sakura, Hinata and Tenten swallowed hard while Ino kept on laughing her ass off. "Girls, … I think we should go.", Tenten suggested quietly. The others only nodded before speeding of to their cars. All the way long they snickered and got some weird stares as they jumped into Inos car. "And what about the guys?", Sakura asked while looking back. "We'll meet them later.", Ino explained.

Sometime later they were sitting in Sasukes house and doing their homework until the door bell rang. Outside were .. Fangirls and Fanboys at least 30 girls and boys who fought about getting in the house. They had to lock each door and window. Poor itachi as he tried to come inside. Fangirls clung on him like hell. They were grabbing his leg and dragging him away. Only with his full force and some help from Sakura who pulled him inside, he was shocked. "What did you do?", he asked.

The teenagers only shook their heads. They had no idea.

Soon Camelon and Lee came through the back door and they practiced for the dancing competition. They even learned some new steps. Only Sakura and Sasuke had problems with their partners. Sighing, Itachi tried to teach the steps. Giving up they left Sasuke's house at 10 o'clock to get some sleep. The next day, they were followed by the fangirls and fanboys too. They slept outside of Sasukes mansion to catch them as they walked out of the door. "Why are you stalking us?", Sakura finally cracked. "Someone told us you go out with other boys than Sasuke!!!", the Fanboys screamed, she raised an eyebrow. "And why are you stalking me?", Sasuke asked his fangirls. "Because you go out with fangirls suddenly.", they screamed even louder and squealed. "Where did you get that from.", Sasuke asked confused. "Because you're not partner with that little bitch – "Sakura twitched"- and dance with our species. Camelon saw your house.. INSIDE.. ", they screamed with hearts in their eyes.

"Something is up these week .. everything goes wrong jeez.", Sakura sighed as they finally reached their school.

In the evening they were together as usual. The girls were watching a trick film with awe. The boys only twitched and looked away. "come on Shikaaaaaaaa .. look the little white fluffy rabbit. ", Ino cheered. "and there is a bee .. awe isn't it cute .. Neji???", Tenten played squealing and teased Neji with her playful fangirl attitude. The others laughed her head off and continued watching the film.

Again Lee and Camelon came and they had a trainings session with Itachi at least for 2 hours.

As she was laying in her bed, she unconsciously took out her cell phone and checked for any new messages. Again nothing, her mother didn't care about her. She didn't even asked how she was the whole time. Without Sasuke she would have worked her ass off in the bar with her – oh – so – great – chef. She was happy to have someone like him. She felt something rise inside her. She didn't know this feeling. It was in her stomach, but it wasn't painful it was a light feeling a comforting one. She never felt like that before. Well maybe in a different way. She used to feel a similar feeling when she was with her mother and father. It was sort of comforting. But this feeling died with her father and left her as a wreck. Now she felt like that before. Her new friends and Itachi were comforting her. She felt well when they were around. But it was different than the feeling she felt when she was with Sasuke. She felt sort of save near him. There was more but she couldn't describe it. She shrugged it off and slept until her alarmclock pulled her out of her dreams. Today they would have dancing school again! She was happy about that but as she thought about Lee she wasn't that excited any longer.

They went for school again. Math test wasn't a failure this time for the girls. They all passed. Yey. It was the boys turn to yey as they got their German test back. "No more failures!!!", Naruto shouted. But nobody said something. 5 minutes later Naruto yelled:" THIS IS THE LAST DAY BEFORE SUPER EXTRA LONG WEEKEND", everyone sweat dropped at his sudden outburst.

10 minutes later the speaker announced something that made the whole school scream like Naruto except he was much more louder than the others and Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru – who was asleep – didn't bother to scream around.

Pupils, I'm afraid to tell you that school is over now but because of some circumstances the school as to be closed immediately.

After loud banging their lockers the 8 teenager made their way through the great hall.

5 meters away from their freedom.

2 meters away from their freedom.

50 centimetres away from their freedom.

Suddenly a big snake ate them alive!! (just kidding :o )

Outside: "YEEEY!!!", Naruto screamed.

They walked through the park watching some children playing. "They are so cute.", Sakura said out loud. "yeah they're really cute.", Ino agreed. "They only pulling on my hair.", Neji complained. "Shut up they're cute hair obsessed freak.", Tenten teased him while threading him with a hair brush. "Okay they are cute..", Neji finally agreed. It went on and on until Naruto asked something out of the blue:" Teme? Do you like little kids?", he asked. "No. they are annoying.", he told them quietly. "Don't you like them?", Ino asked with wide eyes. "Hn.", he answered. "Why is he always so cold?", Sakura asked them. Sasukes eyes narrowed as he thought about his past. "I mean come on, you guys are so cool and funny why isn't he at least a bit open to anyone.", she babbled without thinking.

"He really opened up because of you, he used to be without any emotions.", the others thought. It was when Sasuke cracked. With a bitter voice he said: " You know nothing about me, but that much you know about me .. I thought you were the one who could me understand the most .. but it seems like I thought wrong." With that he stood up and walked away. "Sasuke..", Sakura began with wide eyes. _I didn't want that.", she thought._ "Let him be.. he's okay ..", Naruto whispered with his eyes narrowed. Sakura couldn't help but cried.  
Tears of confusion.

Tears of regret.

And tears of that feeling she didn't even know what it was…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Sasuke is angry at Sakura ?? How was it???

I thought about disconnecting this story but decided against it because I love to write this story …

I need at least 5 reviews to continue…

Spoiler question:

Will Sasuke be Sakuras dancing partner?

Nooo I doN't say anything!!! Muhaha

What do you think?

Uh and sorry about mistakes I have no time left to read again through the text .. sry

Okay .. umm happy new year ;-)

Thanks for the reviews.


	13. About Sasuke, ice and a power outage

**Review reply (thanks a lot for reviewing … you rock!! ) **

**Shadowed Mist**: Aw I think you'll have to wait a bit (but I'm not sure about it) and camelon is short, black hair and green eyes (but sasuke thinks they aren't as beautiful as Sakura's aw) And dressed in the usual fan girl way .. a bit .. well revealing .. anyways thanks for the review ;-)

**MaiomilovesShikamaru:** The snake part popped in my head and I just had to write it .. :D I think I'll continue because I got some really nice ;-) reviews .. and I don't want your friends to get mad .. –hide behind a rock- .. – pointing at you- KEEP ON READING .. um .. sorry about that ;-) thx 4 reviewing ;-)

**Sakura5558:** Muhaha yeah I hate them myself but I just couldn't resist .. thanks 4 review :-)

**Kiko anime: **I'll try hey and thanks ;-)

**Serrenna: ** Yep I'm already writing the new chapter –write- ;-) thx 4 review ..

**Water Blossom1**: Yeah I updated - grin - :D lol yeah Sasuke has a sensitive spot .. muhaha .. yeey I'm going to write a new chapter .. yeah soon so soon .. –can't wait- I don't know how I'm going to continue but I have the final chapter in my mind .. aw .. okay .. shh don't spoil something Sakura .. shh .. ew aw ehhh … spiderman .. noo the green monster is killing himself .. eww .. with that thing .. okay .. anyways thanks for review .. eh no .. aw she's kissing him .. omg ..

**krystalhatake: ** yey thanks I hope soo and you too yeah and thanks 4 reviewing and I'm happy that you like my story.

**Dark Destiny(nanno): ** Thanks 4 reviewing! And thanks 4 your help .. I don't know if I'm able to use everything because it seems really saaad and with no happy end ;; and I love happy ends – cliché I know .. but I'll definitely use some of your ideas!! Thanks ;-)

**,xXSorenXx: ** ok ..:- thanks 4 the review .. ;-)

**SweetKisses9:** I won't if you guys keep on reviewing :- ) yeah .. huh .. Sasuke comforting Sakura .. that's just soo cute .. .. CUTE .. aw .. thanks 4 the review.

**Ririi-gonatsu: ** yey thanks :-)

**InuyashanKagomeForever: ** thanks 4 the review and AND HAPPY NEW YEAR :- ) lol we'll see ;-) yeah I hurry up and go on with my story..

**Shino-san**Lol thank you for reviewing hehe and it's great that you like my story ;-)

**Whitedeathangel03:** Lol thanks 2 for reviewing ;-) and the new chapter took me 3-4 hours.

(nanno anonymous)

Here is the new .. New chapter:D

She didn't know what time it was or how long she was outside. She didn't even notice that it had started to rain. She enjoyed the feeling at the raindrops poured down. She was just dressed in a shirt and a mini skirt the temperature seemed to drop but she didn't feel cold at all. She saw people with colourful umbrella walking down the street, but she paid no interest in the small figures. Her wet hair stuck on her face and she gently brushed her hand over the uneven wall. She looked over Konoha next to the wall was an cherry tree. She loved the smell and the little blossoms and peacefully wished she would be one of those, unharmed with no emotion, admired by so many people, wilted and blown away by the wind. And finally fallen.

Her head felt heavy as she slowly closed her eyes. She laid herself on the wall feeling the rain as she listened to the sound of the cars far away ..

Sasuke POV:

He thought she could understand him he felt something for her he though he could never feel like that again. Not after that day..

_Flashback:_

_They were driving back home from a birthday party. He was only nine. His brother wasn't with them because he spent the night at a friends' house. It had started to rain as they drove home. They were driving along curves and in through a forest. Sometime after, their car slipped. But his father was an good car driver and they were safe. They drove on, pasted some vehicles and waited in a traffic jam. Nothing really spectacular happened and they drove home. He did his usual bathroom- routine and laid in his bed after saying good night to his mother. In the middle of the night he woke up because he heard a strange sound. Something he never hear before – and he would never forget in his life. A shot. It was a plangent sound. But it wasn't as worse as the scream he heard 2 seconds later. His mother. He jumped up and ran towards his door. As he heard footsteps he stopped walking and waited until he reached for the door handle. He just wanted to know what's going on. His hand was 2 millimetres away and the wooden barrier burst open and hit him in the face. He was drowsy as he fell backwards in the corner behind the door. He felt this metallic liquid in his mouth, but he couldn't remember what it was. The person who ran inside his room turned around. It was his mother. Her pale, beautiful and always calm face was shocked. He wanted to go to her to help her but something inside him stopped him. It was a new emotion he didn't feel it often but it wasn't pleasant. It was fear, blank, pure fear. He tried to stand up again but he felt drowsy again as another bang was heard in his little room. He didn't dare to look up he just heard the window sliver as the bullet went right through his big window. As he slowly opened his eyes he felt relived. Nothing happened to his mom. She was standing right in front of the window. Hold on where did the window sliver? Maybe it was in another room? His answer was answered shortly after that. As his mother slowly dropped on her knees. Behind her was a whole in the window. And below the whole was a trail of a liquid. In the pale moonlight it looked like ink. As she laid on the wooden floor he could see the whole in her chest. He could hear sirens of the police cars as the person who shot his mother ran away. The little boy ran after him, he wasn't afraid anymore. He just wasn't but the man was much faster than him and he ran outside only to be caught by the police along with his mate. Sasuke ran inside in his kitchen he found his father – death. His world shattered. He didn't talk until Itachi came. Tears were in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He just stood there and watched his parents dead bodies. _

_End flashback._

He never felt this lonely before. Currently he was sitting at home, it was 6.30 pm and he didn't even start packing for their little trip. Sakura was gone after she tried to apologize. He picked the note up again and read it again and again.

_Sasuke_

_I didn't want to hurt you_

_I'm sorry,_

Sorry for being a burden 

_Sakura_

He asked himself if she was okay. If she was warm and dry. Outside the rain poured down without mercy. He missed her already. Sakura was gone for 6 hours and he just couldn't stop blaming himself. Sasuke knew exactly that she didn't want it to end this way.

He, Sasuke, who promised her to protect her made her cry. He just couldn't bear it. But his pride was hurt so he didn't dare go outside and search for her.

"_She'll come to dancing classes and then I gonna talk to her. I wonder if she's cold at the moment. Did she even have money? We didn't eat anything at school.", he thought. _

It was 8 o'clock. He was standing in front of the dancing school and waited for her. 8.10 o'clock . She still wasn't there. Itachi had already started and he went in. Calemon was clinging on him like her life depends on it. He just couldn't concentrate. Sasuke could hear Lee cry as he kept asking where his little cherry blossom is.

It was dark outside as Itachi asked his brother as they made a short break: "Where's Sakura?"

That was it he ran outside. Camelon should search herself another partner for today because he had something better to do. He told the others to take the car to the hotel (the trip) he would come after them with the train.

"_Jeez, where the heck are you Sakura? It's dark and cold outside!", he thought._

He searched over 2 hours and still no sign from her. He tried to call her but her cell phone was "currently not available". That pissed him off.

"_Where could she be? Maybe she's near the dancing school, watching while we're going inside for classes, yeah that could be." _

He ran back and an empty street up an hill. Nothing.

Sasuke panicked what if she's really gone? He just didn't want her to leave.

As he stood in front of the dancing school he looked back again. He saw an huge wall and next to the wall was a cherry tree. Why didn't he think about this before? He ran back and climbed up the tree. There she was. Soaking wet and asleep. He felt like he could struggle her for worrying him so much. He poked her until she stirred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No bad tree! Stop poking me!", she said out loud.

"Sakura! It's me!"

"Since when are trees able to speak?"

"I'm not a tree."

"He talked again."

"Sakura wake up. I'm Sasuke not a tree."

She slowly opened her eyes, they were red and puffy. She did cry. Again. She already cried as he left her without accepting the apology.

Normal POV:

The guys were currently sitting in their car on the way to the hotel. Nobody said something. "He'll find her.", Tenten said cheerily.

They nodded and turned on the radio. Again nobody said something until Naruto .. "take me hooome to the place I belooooooong ...", started to sing.

( This. Song. Is. So. Bad. BAD Memories!!!)

Neji bonked him on the head as Naruto, who was accidentally honked.

"Okay okay.. another song .. outch … NEJI.", he complained as Hinata started to giggle soon the whole car started to laugh .. "NO.. Jeez .. don't I don't want to listen to THAT. Where is my CD? Ah there ", Naruto shouted.

**On the CD:** Japanese traditions: Beef Ramen and … end CD .. (by Neji)

" What the? Naruto since when do you have a ramen CD?", Ino asked. "Like forever .. I love it in the end there's a song called .. ramen.. it' s so coo!", Naruto shouted as he stared singing again.

"NARUTO WATCH OUT YOU ARE DRIVING!!!", Tenten shouted.

"Shikamaru wake up!!!", Ino screamed.

"hn. Idiot.", Neji said as he hit Naruto again.

"… zZZzZ", Shikamaru ..sleeped?

…

"CONTRY HOOOOME.", Naruto started singing again.

Bonk.

"Naruto-kun.. co-u-ld yo-u plea-se use m-y CD.", she asked

"Sure? What is it?", Naruto asked as he put the CD in the CD-player.

"Beatsteaks? They are sooo cool!", Ino screamed.

-.-.-.-.--.

Sakura woke up slowly and Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist as they slowly went down. "Sasuke.. I'm sorry for being a burden everytime.", she started. "It's okay Sakura."

She was shivering as they walked home through the rain. He gave her his jacket and lend her to the car. As they drove home she just watched the trees flew by.

"Take a shower and pack your bags for the trip we'll drive with the train because the others are already gone and we just want to use one car.", Sasuke said.

Sasuke packed his things really fast and was finished before Sakura. He used the time for cooking something because she hadn't eaten all day.

Sakuras bag:

Clothes, underwear, bikini ..

Tooth brush, make-up, …

Card games

More clothes

…(A/N guys it's 3.12 am .. I don't remember what you need for a trip .. gimme a break.)

She took a shower and ate something together with Sasuke. They were silent the whole time but it was somehow comforting.

The train was full and loud. They had to stand and Sakura was still tired. Her back was facing Sasuke as she tried to stand comfortable. Some guys winked at her and shouted if she wanted to sit on their lap and so on. She just turned around and hugged Sasuke. She was tired she just wanted to sleep and she wanted them to shut up. He smelled good and soon she could close her eyes - and rest her head on his chest - a bit only to be tossed backwards as the train started to move again after an station. But luckily Sasuke hugged her too and so she wasn't hurt.

Sasuke glared at guys who watched her slim figure. Some of them even tried to touch her but he hissed and they backed away.

Soon the train started to get empty and they could finally sit down. Sakura took the chance and leaned her head on the window and was soon in a light slumber. Outside the countryside started to get white (snow) and half an hour later they were there. Taking a taxi up to the hotel. It was amazing it was really big and far away from the town. A frozen lake was near by. After paying the taxi they went inside. On the reception they asked for their rooms. Sakura was in a room with the girls and he was in a room with the guys. The rooms were big, like a flat and furnished the same way: 4 beds, 1 flat screen TV, an huge bath with a tube, 2 desks, one PC and 4 closets.

She hugged the girls as they arrived. It was 3 am as they decided to stop talking and to sleep. The beds were really comfortable and they watched snow falling against their window.

This weekend would be so cool!

The next day they were eating breakfast in the huge dinner room. "What are we going to do?", Tenten asked. "How about ice skating?", Ino asked. "YEY" , Naruto screamed.

Ice skating:

Naruto wasn't ice skating, well he was but he was laying on the ice and tried hard to stand up. As Hinata tried to help him he just pulled her down with him. "Dobe..", Sasuke teased, just to fall down himself. Sakura, Ino and Tenten were busy ice skating as they, all hand in hand glided over the lake without any mistakes. After 1 round Hinata jointed them and the guys tried hard to stand on the slippery frozen water below them. Sakura linked arm with Sasuke and supported him. He hissed as he slipped and fell down. Tenten "accidentally" tackled Neji, Hinata was laying on the ice because she tried to help Naruto up again. And Shikamaru and Ino? Shikamaru and Ino were gliding over the ice together. He never did that before but he was not for nothing a genius. Plus a lazy genius because Ino had to pull him with her. At Shikamarus rate they would just laying on the ice and watching snow flakes.

In the end the boys got how to ice skate and they really skated 2 or 4 rounds round the lake.

In the evening they all took a long shower and changed for dinner. Sakura was wearing a green mini skirt with a white tank top and high heels . Tenten a brown tank top with also with a mini skirt but hers was white with brown high heels. Ino was wearing an light blue tank top with an white skirt with white high heels and Hinata the same except her tank top was dark blue. The boys had shirts and some matching pants. It wasn't full in the dinner room, probable they all ate before them and so they took their time. Until it was really late.

"I'll take the lift.", Tenten shouted as she pulled Neji along with her in one of the 2 lifts. "I'll take the other!", Ino screamed, as she pulled Shikamaru inside. "I'll bet we're there before you guys."

"Troublesome."

Sakura and Sasuke were running up the stairs on the left side while Naruto and Hinata ran up on the right side. Too bad their room was in the 10th floor. And suddenly there was a total blackout. Just darkness surrounded Sasuke and Sakura as they stopped in the middle of the stair.

Hinata/ Naruto POV:

"ahh", Hinata screamed as she fell backwards in the darkness. Naruto tried to grab her and he really did it. He pulled her up, still holding her .. "Ano .. Naruto-kun .. co-uld y-ou st-op –tou-ch-ing my..my butt?", she finally chocked out. Naruto turned red but luckily she couldn't see and released her. "Sorry Hinata-chan!!", he said. Hinatas head was practically shining red by there but … nobody saw something .. and that was the problem .. "We'll wait here until the lights are on again all right?", Naruto asked, as he tried to calm her down. They were sitting on the stairs as Hinata shyly took his hand. "I'm afraid …"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I'll protect you, believe it!"

-.-.--.-.-

Sakura/ Sasuke POV:

"Okay what now?", Sakura asked as she tried to find her shoe. She lost it as the lights went out. "We'll search it.", Sasuke said calmly. He fumbled along the stairs as he tried to find her shoe. Suddenly he felt Sakuras warm hand below his' he stopped moving for a moment before he quickly released it.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

They kept on searching until Sakura found it. "We'll continue walking upwards.", Sasuke told her. He took her hand as he slowly walked to the 10th floor. "I don't want you to stumble with that kind of shoe.", he said after a while as he squeezed her hand lightly. She couldn't help but smile.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Neji/Tenten:

The lift hat stopped in the middle of their way and the light were out. No light and the button of that frigging lift didn't work. Tenten tried hard to stay calm and slowly sat down on one side of the lift. "What a drag.. now I'm locked up with you .. why did you pull me with you anyway?", Neji complained. "Just shut up.", Tenten said. Her usual cheery strong and loud voice was now soft and somehow filled with fear. He bent down beside her and touched her arms. She had goose bumps all over her arms. He slowly sat down and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you cold?", he asked as she shivered lightly. She only nodded as he pressed her against his chest. After a while he said with all his courage." I really like you Tenten-chan." His only answer was deep heavy breaths. Tenten was asleep.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Shikamaru/ Ino:

He said again "troublesome". She only begged him to shut up. He raised an eyebrow in the dark. "What's wrong with you?", he asked. "Well I'm kind of claustrophobic." , she told him after a while pacing for and back in the lift. "Stop Ino.. you make me insane and yourself too.", he said 5 minutes later. "I can't ", she shouted. "Troublesome. "2 minutes later he heard her sob. "Ino?", he asked. "…" "Where are you Ino?", he asked. "Here she answered from one corner of the lift. He went to her and laid his arm over her shoulder. She rested her head on his chest as she lightly sobbed while he was holding her other hand.

-.-.-.-.-

I'm sorry for this short chapter. Hope you like it

REVIEW PLS ;-)

I apologize for mistakes (grammar …)

Sakura0chan


	14. Still waters run deep

Review answers:

galaxy-chan(I don't spoil anyyything muhahaha .. no .. I honestly don't know but I think they are going to get together in the last chapter or something like that thanks 4 your review :) ),

SweetKisses9 (lol yeah .. how could she .. xD and I'm about to update in ca. 10 minutes muhahaha) ( I started writing the answers after the chapter so I kind of know what's going to happen xD) ,

XxSorenxX (lol thank you for your review) ,

Shino-san (this chapter is short too I'm sorry .. kind of busy and my homework is driving me crazy thanks 4 your review)

ForgiveButNeverForget( I kind of like your pen name .. don't know why but I like it .. anyway xD lol nevermind .. well yeah .. she's tired poor tenten –chan xDD thanks for your review ) ,

velcroSUNSHINE: (thanks for your review ;-) I'm glad that you liked it the new chapter is up .. soo sooon ..)

whitedeathangel03 (hehe thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like it)

Chihiro-Haruno: (yey ;-) thanks for your review muha ;-))

WaterBlossom1: (lol thanks for your review, and I'm glad that you like it and Sakura thought Sasuke was a tree well who could blame her she was on a wall and there was a tree and nobody knew that she was there so the tree just started to talk .. lol xD )

Krystalhatake:( thanks an for your review yeeey)

Kyo12591:( Thanks for your reviews ;-) )

-.-.-

The tension was unbearable they were captured for more than 2 hours in a lift. Sometimes the elevator made a little move downwards. The 4 teens were still captured. Some artisans had tried to cut off the top of the lift but failed. The air conditioner was on as well as the lights. But because of some circumstance the lift still stuck between two floors. It was unnecessary because the personal and everyone else knew that they were stuck in the lift but .. The damn emergency- button didn't work and this was a pain in the ass – for Tenten. She was busy hitting the –poor- button until it came off and rolled around on the ground. The brown haired girl was laughing at the little red thing and Neji watched her with an confused expression.

"What?", asked Tenten as she stepped on the button.

"Nothing .. Nothing at all. But why are you doing this?", he asked.

"I just try to get my mind off and it's freezing in here.", she answered while playing soccer with the tiny red thing.

"Just sit down again.", he offered her one hand. He was sitting in one corner and seemed to be as tired as herself. She slept while he watched over her 1.30 hours. Tenten was surprised. She never thought he would care for her like that. She always had feeling for him, till their early childhood they used to train in soccer together. First it was only a crush but now .. it was more. He watched her carefully as she stood there with one shoulder reclined on the metallic wall and a tiny smile played with her lips as she looked at him in daze. Neji thought about what he told her earlier and started asking himself what came over him. The Hyuga never opened up to any girl. Mostly because the most were only fangirls. He also didn't want to lose Tenten as a friend and he wondered how she would react if repeated the sentence.

She didn't take his hand but she sat down beside him and .. what could she do in a broken lift? She waited ..

Troublesome. He was sitting in a corner of a lift and couldn't move. Why? Because a certain blond haired girl was laying on his chest deep asleep. Her skirt moved slightly up and he could see her panties. He blushed as he noticed that he was gazing at her long legs. Shikamaru was slowly falling asleep as he rested his head on top of hers, after all it was a long day and calming Ino down was harder than expected.

As the lift started to move a bit she woke up. She was laying on something soft and a pressure was on her head. As she tried to move her head upwards to see what was going on, something soft touched her lips. As she opened her drowsy eyes she noticed that he wasn't awake. She jumped slightly as she noticed that she was kissing him, but she didn't feel like pulling away. She was captured. She didn't want to move nor did she want to deepening the kiss or wake him up. The loud blonde didn't want to say anything she just wanted to stay like that. As she finally pulled away she failed to notice that the male in front of her woke up as their lips brushed and he didn't fail to notice the look in her eyes.

"Do .. do you thin-k they are al-right?", Hinata asked, still holding Narutos hand as they sat in front of the lift and watched the mechanics trying to get them out.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan!", said the cheery teenager next to her. It was now 12 o'clock. Hinata was pretty tired and Sasuke and Sakura were asleep and Naruto too NOT tired. Hinata was barely awake and leaned against him.

"Hinata-chan?", Naruto asked seriously, what caught Hinata's attention because the blonde never said something so serious.

"If they die .. .. before they die in the dark lift without any food .. Hinata-chan? Well before they die I wanted at least asked the girl I love because … WillyouprettypleasebemygirlfriendbecauseIloveyouandIwanttobewithyou!!!!", he finally whisper-shouted.

"Wha..t are y-ou talk-ing about??", she asked nervously while blushing like the lipstick Ino once wore as they went out for lunch in summer but this is another story ..

"Please be my girlfriend because I love you and I always wanted to be your boyfriend.", he repeated himself.

"No I didn't mean that I mean the "If they die blah blah ..?", she was confused.

"Ow that stuff .. yeah .. don't know why do you asked.", he answered.

"Because in films only the persons who are captured in the lift say that and we aren't the ones who are captured and you can have plenty of girlfriends later on and .. they won't die the mechanics told us that they're going to be free in less than .. lemme check .. an hour.", she raised an eyebrow.

"Ow .. well should stop watching so much TV.", he answered.

"Better if you stop eating Ramen."

"No .. way.", she chuckled at his childish acts.

"And what is your answer.", he asked out of the blue.

"Answer?"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?", he asked. He noticed that she stopped stuttering and thought this would be the best moment.

"You only asked me now because you just want A girlfriend, you don't care if it's me or someone else, do you?", she asked.

"Oh no .. well the thing with before they die was just an excuse for asking you out before they actually come out again and I thought I would be safe from Neji if I asked you yet while he is .. sort out of the way.", he chuckled.

"Your so mean.", she answered.

"So do you want to?", he asked.

"We-ll, I kin-d of lik-e you too.", she said, stuttering again.

"No need to be shy Hinata-chan.", he said as he slowly kissed her. The kiss would have been really romantic if the mechanics hadn't opened the lift 2 seconds ago and a tired Neji and Tenten came out of the freezing lift and .. kind of caught them .. Naruto just jumped up and run for his life while Neji chased him with his – _Thanks Kami-sama_ – still drowsy and limp legs.

While Neji was chasing Naruto, Hinata blushing, Tenten stretching, Ino cheering with unusual red cheeks, Shikamaru yawning with an invisible blush, Sakura sleeping and Sasuke stirring, the 4 mechanicals put up a "Defect" – sign at the lifts and left while raising an eyebrow at the teenagers.

After Sasuke woke Sakura up and the girls hugged each other they walked in their respective rooms, before dropping down on their beds they talked a bit and finally came the question Hinata didn't want to be asked. "Why did you kiss Naruto?", Tenten asked.

"Well .. w-e a-re to-gether."

"Cute, that's nice Hinata.", the girls said.

"Thanks. Ano, wh-at di-d YOU do as you wer-e st-uck in the lift?"

Her only response was fake snoring and heavy breaths. Sakura and Hinata sweat dropped.  
"Ano .. Sakura-chan w-hat di-d you do as you w-ere alo-ne with Sa-suke?"

Snore. Breath. Snore. Breath.

Hinata twitched but shrugged it off tomorrow was another day.

-.-.-.-.-

It was Friday morning as Sakura stirred and slowly woke up along with the others. After their daily routine they met with the boys and ate a small breakfast together. Today they would go out have fun walking along the mountains. The snow was white and shiny. They wore thick jackets because it was freezing outside. They decided to walk around the sea. That was pretty far but beautiful. As started walking, the hotel manager shouted something about sudden change in the weather and to be careful. They nodded and walked outside. First they walked up an hill and through a forest. This was pretty funny because Sakura took Sasukes hand and stood below a tree. She kicked the trunk with all her force and started an avalanche which hit both of them.

**´Sasuke is sure sweet..´**

´Yeah .. eh stop thinking like that!!´ 

´**There is snow in his hair.´**

_´Stop that.´_

**´What do you think he's going to do now?´**

´What do you mean?´ 

**´Watch out..´**

Baaaash. A snowball his her face. She wiped the cold snow off and formed a snowball herself. She hit Ino in the neck and she screamed. Ino avenged herself as she threw a white cold ball at the pink haired teen. Soon all of them were involved and only one was left out: Shikamaru.

"This is going to be so damn troublesome.", he said as he started running away.

-.-.-.-.-

They were walking through a little valley as Sakura slipped and pulled Ino with her. The girls screamed as they fell down. Tenten and Hinata jumped after them and laughed as they rolled over them. Fully covered with snow they started throwing snow at themselves. Sasuke and Neji just watched them, Shikamaru was watching the clouds and Naruto joined them. They failed twice to labor up a steep hill.

After they walked on the had to pass a small alley between an dangerous slope and another slope which wasn't as dangerous as the other side but there was the lake. They walked carefully not to slip, but the path was so small that it was difficult to keep their balances. In the middle of the way Ino slipped. Shikamaru tried to hold her but failed. Sakura who walked in front of her tried to hold her but as result also lost her balance, as Sasuke tried to grab her Hinata lost her balance and tried to grab something but she only pushed Neji away who wanted to help her. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were falling down the side where the lake was and Neji was falling in slow motion backwards the slope.

Tenten POV:

She saw him falling backwards so she just took his hand and tried to pull him back. She didn't calculated the bash and they switched their position. He didn't let go. She screamed as she saw him falling down with her. She closed her eyes… waiting for the impact on the hard frozen ground.

Ino & Sakura & Hinata POV:

They slowly woke up. They lost conscious because of the impact but regained it 2 minutes later back. They were laying on the ice. 3 meters over them were the other guys, who were looking down the slope. "Don't move!!!", Shikamaru shouted.

´Why´, thought Sakura. 

They tried to stand up but something made them stop on the spot. A tiny noise. Crack.

Shikamaru & Naruto & Sasuke POV:

They were in a state of shock the girls were laying on the frozen surface of the lake. This wasn't so bad but the fact that around them were little scratches wasn't really good at all …

Carefully they walked on and edgeways to the lake. They saw the girls moving a crack was heard. "DON'T MOVE.", Shikamaru shouted.

"Shit", Sasuke shouted as more scratches appeared again a crack and then …

Sakura & Hinata & Ino POV:

The ice made one last crack and then it broke. The 3 girls were swallowed by the dark water. Their body were numb from the coldness of the water. They struggled to move but couldn't slowly the freezing water swallowed them. Sakura desperately tried to swim. Slowly she came closer to the surface. Only a little bit. She noticed something on her leg. Ino was trying to swim and synchronically saving Hinata. Sakura helped her swimming up with the dark haired girl. They came closer and closer. Ino's as well as Sakura's eyes widened as they came closer. Where was the whole they fell through? Panic was getting the better of them and they struggled. There lungs burned as they tried to break through the eyes but it was no use. And slowly .. really slowly the dark blue water was swallowing them again …

Tenten & Neji:

"LET GO.", Tenten shouted as she struggled against his grip on her wrist.

"Hn.", he said desperate not to let go.

"If you let go .. you could safe yourself! I'm too heavy.", she shouted while tears were forming in her eyes.

"I won't let you go.", he said calm.

He was holding on a little tree which was standing directly next to the slope. He didn't has enough strength to pull her or himself up. But he definitely wouldn't let go. One of his hands was gripping on Tenten's with an iron grip.

Her tears were rolling down her cheek. "I don't want this!", she screamed. With her free hand she searched in her jeans for her pocket knife. "I'll stab you.", she threatened.

"You won't."

"I would!"

She stabbed his hand, he yelped in pain but he didn't let go.

"Do you want to die?", he shouted at her.

"N.. No but I AM TOO HEAVY."

"If you stop struggling both of us won't die. I'll never let you go."

Her eyes widened as his blood dripped from his hand and at her cheek.

"Don't let go .. Neji-kun." , she said.

"I told you I won't."

Sasuke & Naruto & Shikamaru POV:

They were pulling the girls out of the water. They crashed the ice where they saw them swimming below desperate to come out. They quickly lost their strength in the cold water and couldn't hold themselves up. So they just broke the ice after they went further down and pulled them out.

"What now???", Naruto panicked.

"How should I know?", Sasuke panicked too as he shook Sakura.

"Are they breathing?", Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah .. Hinata-chan is breathing but only lightly.", Naruto said.

"Same here. You are the genius lazy ass.", Sasuke said.

Shikamaru pulled his jacked off and pressed Inos cold body against his, while wrapping the jacket around her shoulders. The others followed his example and 2 minutes later they woke up.

Normal POV: 

There lungs ached and it was like needles were stabbing through their bodies. They tried to press their bodies closer for some warmth. Sometime after that they released them, the jackets still on, and the boys jumped up to help Neji.

After Neji was rescued along with Tenten, they hurried to go back to the hotel. In the middle of the way it started snowing again. White snow flakes were flowing down and a cold breeze was whistling through the tree, which ached as the invisible force hit them.

As they arrived at the hotel the first thing was the girls did were drying themselves and get some dry clothes. After dinner, Tenten started sneezing, soon followed by Sakura, Ino and Hinata. "oh .. I think you caught a cold.", Naruto said.

"I think you should go sleeping.", Sasuke suggested. The girls only nodded.  
"And Neji…", Tenten started. "Thanks .." She kissed him on the cheek as he nearly invisible blushed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Uh yeah this is the new chapter .. because of some odd reasons I couldn't write sooner. I'm sorry I really hope you liked this chapter!!! ;-)

I try to update soon and I'm waiting for some reviews .. :-)

My internet connection lags!! **  
And I'm sorry for mistakes**

Ja ne

Sakura0chan


	15. Shit I'm sick and Internet is fun

Review answers:

xXSorenXx: Thanks for reviewing yey I liked this chapter too.. ;-)

ForgiveButNeverForget: yeeey I like that stuff guys saving their girls and thanks for reviewing :D yey and Neji caught them muhaha ..

Shino-san: really? I didn't know that ..uh ..thanks for the review ;-) The chapters are too short? Uh well .. this chapter is short too sorry ;-)

krystalhatake: thanks and thanks for reviewing ;-)

WaterBlossom1: yey this IS the new chapter ;-) (took me long enough I know I know .. but I got lost on the road of life? Lol ) thanks for your review .. ;-)

TsunadeHokage: Thanks for your review .. yeah but I read chapter 14 again and noticed sooo stupid mistakes .. maaan .. a holiday trip .. I want to go to an holiday trip .. school .. waah ..I want to go to Iceland …just relaxing and .. ow I talk to much sorry.. yey and this is the new chapter muhaha ;-) thanks for your review .. ;-)

galaxy-chan: thanks for the review, eh 3 I think not sure, sorry but is a squeal an happy end? Sorry .. that's embarrassing .. uh ..

MusicLuva: yeah a bit dramatic .. :D thanks for the review .. ;-)

SweetKisses9: muahaha only 3 to go Go sakuraaa go tenten gooo inoooo :D lol ;-) Yey thanks for your review ;-)

Sadbrowneyes976: Uh I continue here .. ;-) thanks for your review and I have updated-yet .. well in 5 minutes .. :D

InuyashanKagomeForever: thanks and yeah .. the new chapter is up ;-) and thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked it ;-)

Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: yey thanks for your review and yey Sasuke is nicccee …

-.-.-.-.-.---

They talked the whole night because they couldn't sleep. They were sneezing and tired. At 10am the boys knocked on their door. A groggily Sakura opened the door. Dark circles were under her eyes and she just flopped back on her bed. The boys eyed the girls carefully. Naruto was walking towards them and rested his hand on Hinata's forehead. "I think you've got a fever Hinata-chan.", he declared while kissing her cheek.

"N-o Na-ruto-kun, it's all right."

"Yeah we want to go to the swimming pool today, remember?", the blonde said cheery covering her tiredness.  
"Let's get changed.", Sakura said.

The boys only looked at them and hesitantly walked out. 20 minutes later they were ready and went downstairs to the pool. The chlorine filled air stuck in their noses as they walked inside the little swimming hall. The water was really warm and they relaxed while swimming along. They had fun playing around, talking and so on.

"Neji, by the way where's the wound?", Tenten asked.

"Which wound?", the other girls questioned.

The brown haired girl blushed slightly at that statement and watched him as he smirked.

"See? It was nothing it's already away."

Tenten watched as he hold his hand in front of her face – which were really not injured.

"How could this be?", Tenten asked herself.

"What happened?", Ino asked.

"Well, you know Neji saved me as I fell down the slope and I wanted him to let go because I thought he would die.", she blushed and turned around as the memories reminded her how she nearly lost him.  
"Don't need to worry anymore.", Neji smirked at her. "It's alright.", he showed her again his unharmed hand.

The Uchiha smirked at him while Neji only mouthed: Shut up.

Of course the guys remembered yesterday evening when Neji came back and his hand was bloody and hurt really bad. Tenten and the others didn't notice that Neji showed them the wrong hand, sure an Hyuga would never show weakness so he just kept glaring at the younger Uchiha.

After swimming the girls felt better. Not only the warm water had calmed them down, the atmosphere was refreshing and they soon left the swimming pool. After a dinner they walked to their rooms and went to sleep …

Until…

"Sakura?", Ino asked.

"What is it?"

"Let's go online."

"Why?"

"Tell Hinata and Tenten."

"Okay and what about you?"

"I'll tell the guys.", with that the blonde left.

10 minutes later.

"I'm first.", Ino screamed.

"NO I'M FIRST.", Tenten screamed.

"I'M first!!!?", Sakura shouted.

"Can I first?", Hinata asked quietly.

"NO", the 3 shouted.

"Okay ..", the Hyuga said, before shoving them all away to get to the computer.

POV Guys:  
They sweatdropped as they heard shouts from the girl's room. They were online together with one account. Naruto went to tell them how to communicate together in peace.

Catwoman: What's up guys?

Saskue: Who is it?

Catwoman: Who do you think I am?

Neji: Tenten?

Catwoman: How do you know?

Neji: I guessed.

Catwoman: Do you think my way of saying thanks was to short .. I mean you saved my live and you only got a peek on the cheek.

Neji: Tenten?

Catwoman: eufhfpuöwuhfh Afraid? Hyuga?

Neji: Never.

Catwoman: Wanna bet?

Neji: Huh?

Catwoman: 2 minutes at the floor.

Neji: k.

Tenten glared at her friends as they wrote something to Neji and didn't let her see what they wrote.  
"Tenten!!! It's urgent. Neji needs your help." And how naïve Tenten was she believed her friends raced outside …´_what's going on? HELL? If this is a fake they are so dead!!! ´, she thought… _

Only to be caught in a hot passionate kiss with her long time crush and love.

_´Uh well .. The killing can wait .. I guess mh´, she thought. _

POV Neji:

He felt this pang in his stomach as he kissed her, it was unbelievable. He didn't want to kiss her but somehow he just did it and .. heck she even enjoyed it. Her upper body was pressed against at his as she lowly moaned in his mouth. He smirked at her reaction he never knew the strong energetic girl could melt in his arms like this.

They broke apart and panted lightly, she blushed as she looked at him. "am .. well ..", he started as she said the same. They laughed and started again together. "You first.", he said. "Neji .. I .. sneeze.", he laughed at her as her blush deepened. "You sure are a good kisser.", he said. She looked at him cutely and he couldn't resist. He kissed her again. Her eyes closed again, he knew she was tired so he left her lips soon after. She looked lightly unpleased with that but finally smiled. "Night Neji .. sweet dreams.", she turned around and was about to leave as he grabbed her hand.

"Tenten .. sweet dreams .. I love you."

"I love you .. too.", she said but his door was already closed.

_´shit he didn't hear .. ´, she thought._

Not aware of the boy who was leaning against the wooden door and smiled to himself as he listened to the footsteps on the floor.

Normal POV:

As Tenten walked in everyone was asleep and lightly snoring. They all had red faces from the fever but they seemed to be happy so she just laid down on the soft mattress and was about to sleep as ..

"Tenten, what did you do so long outside alone with Neji?", Sakura asked.

The snoring had abruptly stopped.

"If I felt like moving at the moment I would rip every single hair out and slowly bake you alive.", the brown haired girl said while laughing sadistically. That was enough to shut them up.  
breath .. fake snore ..

"It was wonderful.", she finally confessed.

"Really?", everyone shouted.

Tenten sweatdropped at the sudden outburst and told them everything.

"Aw .. cute. Are you together now?", Ino asked.

"Well .. I Don't know .. I don't know I told him that I love him but I think he didn't hear it because he already left."

"What?", they all shouted.

"Yeah .. I think I'll ask him out tomorrow."

"You can't ask him tomorrow."

"Why not?"

"He has to ask you. He's the boy."

"O..kay?"

"Ye..a ..yaw -h- n …."

"Ino?"

".."

"Are you asleep Sakura?"

"…"

"Come on .. Hinata?"

"…"

"Jeez .. thanks sleep well too."

-.-.-.-.-

Saturday morning they woke up with a huge headache. They were definitely ILL. The girls didn't eat breakfast and were sleepy all day, so the boys just stayed with the girls and they watched some movies. In the middle of one film Neji took his whole courage and finally (!) asked her out. The girls squealed while he blushed and the guys only smirked.

"Then I'm allowed to take Hinata-chan out?", Naruto asked cheery. BONK

"Okay okay .. just a question..", he sighed and didn't mind the glares he got from Neji as he kissed Hinata passionately. "Naruto .. I'm il-l .. yo-u shoul-dn't ki-ss m-e.", she started but was cut off with another kiss.

Sunday morning they were ready to leave. They packed their stuff and got into the car. There was only one problem. They didn't count right so 2 of them had to drive back with the train. They all seemed to be tired and tried to figure out who should take the train. "I will take the train.", Sakura announced.

"Hn, no.", Sasuke replied.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Don't be stupid you're sick."

"Pha Do I care? NOOO." , she answered cockily.

"Hn. I'll go with you.", he gave up.

20 minutes later they were at the train station, the other had already left. Sakura tried to sit on a bench but she would freeze her butt so she preferred to stand.

He felt that she was tired so he hugged her and let her rest on his chest. She nuzzled her head into his warmth and just begged that the headache would stop soon. Sakura could hear the train coming closer and closer. They just had a little bag with them so the hotel - journey wasn't as troublesome as the to the hotel -journey (A/N hotel- journey and to the hotel-journey .. damn I made this up I couldn't find a word but you know what I mean right?)

They took a seat and waited for the train to leave. After 20 minutes she was asleep laying on his shoulder her hand clasped tightly on his shirt. It was no problem at all but suddenly other teenagers came along and spotted the – cute looking – pink haired girl.

"Hey buddy, let go of your friend she'll fit better in our little group.", one of the boys called out while the only girl tried to act seductive and wanted so badly his attention. After she noticed his eyes were only glued on the pink haired girl she jumped forward, pulling on her hair and tried to take her away. Sakura woke up groggily the fever didn't vanish and everything was blur and noisy. She noticed a girl which was dressed in a skirt and a top – it was still cold outside and her skirt was a bit weird he looked like she tried to pull it up to make it look shorter. The girl tried to tear her away but a firm grip on Sakura's waist made her stop. "Brother I want him and she pointing at Sakura must leave!", she pouted. Her brother made his way towards Sasuke who was trying to wake her. The teenager pulled Sakura away and Sasuke glared daggers at him as he grabbed slightly under her shirt crawling more and more upwards. His eyes changed a second to red than he was about to punch him but someone stopped him.

Sakura was now glaring at the teenager and fully awake. She elbowed him in the stomach causing him to let go and kicked him away. "And this is for pulling me while I was asleep!", she said as she ripped one of the straps of the girls' top (which screamed, blushed and covered herself) "Now your slutty outfit is perfect.", she said with a fake smile and vanished with Sasuke in tow – really fast – and luckily they had to change the train so it didn't bother them that much.

At home Sasuke sent her straight to bed. He also told his brother that she wouldn't go to school the next morning as well as the other girls. Itachi only nodded and went into the kitchen to make a soup for Sakura.

After taking a shower dressing in her clothes she used to sleep in and went to bed. Soon after Itachi and Sasuke appeared and brought her dinner. She grateful ate it and closed her eyes. She took her cell-phone and sighed. Still no message. Was she really that bad? She wanted to leave her mother a message but she didn't know her number. _She'll be fine without me. I just didn't want my daddy to kill someone. He would have regretted it later on. __Maybe he would have felt the same like I now. __The only different is he __wanted__ to kill someone and I didn't__ want __him to kill someone. __Somehow ironic that he's dead and I'm his murderer or reason why he died .. or whatever .. damn headache._

In the morning was rather not peaceful at the Uchiha's. Sakura was coughing the whole night, couldn't sleep and Sasuke caught her in the living room as she tried to get another blanket she was shaking all over her body so he helped her. Sasuke was definitively sure that she wouldn't go to school the next morning, driving with the train didn't make things better…

And now she tried to get out of the mansion to go to school in her frigging condition. She was still sleepy but jeez she was bullheaded ..

Flashback

_He didn't want to wake her up so he moved really quietly around. He didn't notice as she made her way to the bathroom, just as he was about to leave and he grabbed a piece of toast she was walking through the kitchen to the front door Sasuke thought he was stupid or insane or something like that. Sakura wouldn't want to go to school, would she?_

End Flashback

Sasuke tried to get her into the mansion while Itachi tried to pull her inside. She was working against them but seconds after she gave up and he could finally go to school. But as he met up with his friends, the girls were at home, he regretted this decision as he saw the fangirls turning around.

"Sasukeeeeeeee-kkkkkkuuuuuun you finally dumped that biatch?"

"Give me a chance Nejiiii-kun. I'm better than her Inject fangirls trying to sing Girlfriend by Avril L. (A/N: nice try :D)

"Naruto-kun you are sooo sweet and you look so good without that little innocent bitch you could have much more fun with us!!"

"Shikaha-kuuhuuhunn now you can spend time with meee and we could watch the clouds turn into stars when you go out with me." (OMG?)

Fangirls: " Will you marry me? Or let's go out first. Oh well we aren't shy I want to bear your children so let's get started right now."

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru: "Shit."

Only a little dust cloud was left where the 4 boys previously were.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Yey new chapter is up how was it?

Review please!!!

And thanks 4 the reviews

Sorry for the late update .. and for mistakes.


	16. Living hell

Review answers:

MusicLuva: I like to be mean grin well I'll see I didn't start with the new chapter yet. Thx 4 review :-)

WaterBlossom1: Maybe I let the fangirls rape them xD .. just kidding.. thanks ;-) the nickname is actually my nickname (catwoman) I got this name from a friend dunno why .. o.O an thx 4 review ;-)

Krystalhatake: Lol .. ;-) thanks ..

MaiomilovesShikamaru: Muhaha I'm gonna update this night (it's 8pm) uh .. ;-) thanks for reviewing

Mew of Fire: Hell yeah!!! They are so going down .. if Sasuke and co are still alive … lol don't worry I won't harm them .. but the fangirls .. mh .. just read ;-) thanks for your review.

InuyashanKagomeForever: yey new chapter is up soon .. and thanks ;-)

ForgiveButNeverForget: thanks I'll look over it .. but first I'll write the new chapter and learn for a math test .. uh damn .. thanks for your review hehe ;-)

Felix-samma: Yep they are going out .. yey ;-) thanks for your review .. lol the dust cloud thingy just popped in my mind xD wow you are my 100th reviewer .. thanks cookie

anime-liker92: lol thanks 4 reviewing and you won't have to wait anymore … heh xD

Kakurine IL: thanks and thanks for your review and I'll write more soon ;-) I hope you like the next chapter ..

XxSorenxX: No problem .. and It makes me feel less stupid if someone reviews .. so thanks for making me feel less stupid .. lol And about waffles .. I eat them but I don't like them that much .. do you like waffles??? And how many languages do you speak? ;- ) thanks for your review.

Could someone tell me please: What is a squeal? I know what it is .. well I think that I know what it is but I'm not sure!

Chapter 16:

Itachi had a day off and was busy trying to convince 4 girls to stay at home. One was enough he had thought before Sasuke's friends stood in front of his door with each one girls over her shoulder or arm. They were moody and he had to buy medicine and whatsoever he thought about them being pregnant and shuddered. First he bought apples .. too sweet .. then he made them soup .. too salty .. medicine …too bitter .. ramen .. they couldn't stand the smell .. chocolate .. to dry… hot tea .. to warm ..

He was sure he was insane .. to take a day off this was worse than studying .. much worse.. at the moment they were quiet like babies they were asleep for half an hour now and it was like heaven. He covered them with a blanket, turned out the lights and left.

Itachi was asleep as he heard loud noises. He couldn't believe it! 1 hour and 30 minutes and they were up again. He asked what they were doing and they just said watching TV. He sighed and laid down again. His brother owed him a big one this time. ARGH this just couldn't be true .. now they were listening to some punk rock songs .. with an ear breaking volume.

"SAKURA!", he shouted in a really UnUchiha like voice .. and the music stopped abruptly.

_Jeez .._

With the guys:

Math

Biology

Chemistry

Lunch

PE

English

Most of the fangirls didn't have Math so it shouldn't be a problem.

In biologie were only males.

Chemistry was like Math.

Lunch they would go down.

If they'd survive Lunch they would go down in PE.

Most fangirls took English.

Damn.

Math:

Something was wrong ..why the heck was the room full of fangirls. Did they skip their classes just to get near them?

"Sakura"

"Ino"  
"Tenten"

"Hinata"

"Why aren't you here.", the guys whined.

They usually hate the teacher Ibiki because he was really strict but he held back the fangirls so they enjoyed math once.

Biology:

Some girls even tried to mask themselves as guys, but a biology teacher should notice something like that .. he won't be a teacher for nothing right?

Only 2 or 3 fangirls could stay because they were mistook for guys. Perfect example for Plastic surgery gone wrong.

Chemistry:

Fangirls tried to get their attention and there were hills of notes: Go out with me, I know the chemistry between us .. blah blah … so much for saving the environment would be thrown away in the trash cans anyway.

But once the guys had to laugh .. some of the girls fainted, they thought they would actually like them but they got a note with something like: I'm a proton you are an electron and we attract each other .. or something like that ( A/N: Actually a guy tried to "flirt" with me that way .. it was just WEIRD .. no offence .. but ..uragh .. )

Lunch:

They were tired and they thought it couldn't get worse .. boy were they wrong ..

Sitting on their usual table four seats were free (girls seats) so 4 bitchy fangirls tried to sit next to them.

"I KNOW THAT YOU LOVE ME SO JUST DO YOUR FUING BAG AWAY FROM MY SEAT SHIKA-KUN.", one fangirl with black hair shouted.

"Troublesome",

"UPS I FORGOT TO CARRY UNDERWEAR TODAY .. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ..

NEJI-KUN.", a blonde with a green mini skirt shouted.

"what the? Uargh .."

"I MADE SOME RAMEN FOR YOU NARU-KUN!!!!", a red head shouted.

"Eh .. this isn't ramen .. that's salad .. AND STOP CALLING ME NARU-KUN!!!"

"SASUKE I WON'T ANNOY YOU LIKE THAT LITTLE PINK HAIRED BIATCH .. I WILL PLEASE YOU ..", again a black haired shouted.

"Hn..No.", Sasuke answered.

"Why not?" , the fangirls shouted.

This was the point where the guys decided not to have lunch today. Instead of eating their food they ran for they lives before they would end up as food .. food for very very obsessed freak-girls.

PE:

But the nightmare wasn't done yet. It had just started.

In PE they had to run laps and their damn teacher found it pretty useful to sent the fangirls after them .. he called it youthful training they called it living hell …the results were scratches and lightly ripped shirts ..

Finally, the last class was English.

They sat in a row of 8 people 2 fangirls the guys, 2 fangirls. The 4 girls pressed themselves again them and pushed to be as close as possible.

"Hyuga get the hell off my lap.", Sasuke shouted.

"Tell Nara to wake up and fight against them..", Neji replied helplessly.

"SHIKAMARU wake UP.", Naruto shouted.

"UZUMAKI.", the teacher hissed from the front, not even shocked by the picture of the 4 squashed guys.

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

"This sounds like heaven.", Naruto exclaimed and packed his stuff.

"And this sounds like trouble.", Shikamaru said as they saw the crow of fangirls in front and in the classroom.  
"Through the window.", Neji shouted. They jumped out of the window (1 floor maybe 2-3 meters) and ran for their lives. The mad girls chasing them until they reached Sasukes house who was the nearest house. They made it to the front door barked in and locked it. But as they turned around they saw something .. something that made their blood freeze. It was a cold aura surrounding … Itachi. He stood their with his hands grasped on the door frame. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked really stressed out.  
"What happened.", asked Sasuke carefully.

"Hn .. sleep.. ", Itachi said as he slowly fell on his knees and was asleep in less than 1 minute. The guys helped him and carried him to his room.

"What the hell happened here?", Sasuke asked as they walked in the kitchen.

Everywhere was flour, sugar, chocolate, something that looked like chicken, medicine and indefinite stuff. Just as they started to wonder what happened they heard a loud crash. They raced upwards to find the girls in a great pillow fight. They seemed to be healed and recovered. A bit too recovered rather hyper .. not again.. they chased the girls through the whole house with pillows. The fight ended as they got tired and ran to the kitchen only to be hold up and tied to cheers by the boys which they didn't leave until they cooled down.

"Did Itachi gave them drugs?", Neji asked.

"Don't know ..maybe it's because of the medicine.", Sasuke suggested. Shikamaru was asleep as well as the girls. They untied them and let them to the sofa in the living room, carefully placing them down without harming them. In the evening the girls woke up but they couldn't leave the house because some fangirls camped in front of the house so they stayed there for the night. At 6 in the morning Sakura asked whether they were allowed to go to school today. Itachi nodded furiously while Sasuke made a serious face. "Don't overdo it.", he said strict.  
She just rolled her eyes and waked behind him as they made their way to the school building. They decided to walk because it was early and the air was really fresh that morning.

Inside they got into a cat fight because the fangirls couldn't live with it that the girls just reappeared. They tried to hit them and so on but they were able to dodge every outstretched leg and whatsoever. At lunch the 8 teenagers sat down on their usual place. Naruto kissed Hinata lightly, as well as Tenten Neji who smirked as the fangirls glared at her and she stiffened. He wrapped an arm around her protectively.

Camelon was clinging on Sasuke like no end but she was still mad at him that he had left her in the dancing school. So she just couldn't stop following them and tried to talk to him. Camelon even tried to attack Sakura because she told her to shut up. Lee was walking behind Camelon and tried to flirt with her but she just ignored him. The afternoon they spent in a nice little café only they knew and none bothered them for once. They all looked forward to the next dancing class.

Timeskip dancing school (Hope you don't mind).

At 7.30 they drove to their dancing school. It was the same. Camelon just tried to cling at Sasuke, Lee wasn't paying attention and promised he would run 100 laps later on. The others were pretty good. At the weekend was the dancing competition and they had to be 3 or 4 teams so all in all .. they panicked.

It just didn't work out between Lee and Sakura and Sasuke and Camelon.

Itachi came along at the end of the classes and said to the 2 pairs that they weren't aloud to take part on the competition because they were just to bad. Camelon only nodded and Lee was happy that she didn't cling on Sasuke anymore. He asked her to be his partner and she quickly said yes. They tried some random easy steps and voilà it worked ..

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at them wide eyed.

At home they talked about the competition .. sure it wasn't impossible to take part on it with only 3 pairs but it would be better with four. They just couldn't help it and went to sleep.  
Sakura was in lala-land as suddenly her door banged open she jumped out of her bed and tried to calm down as she saw that it was only Sasuke. Hold on .. "WTH are you doing here?", she shouted. He didn't respond he just took her hand and got into the dancing position. Their bodies fitted perfectly they trained the standard steps the whole night all in all she got only 3 hours sleep so she was pretty tired. Hell, she didn't care … Sasuke asked her to be his partner .. wait ..

why do I feel this way ..

why do I feel this happy .. probably just because I don't have to get deaf with the Beat of Konoha ..

The next day they found out why the school had been closed 2 days the week before. They had to fix some broken gas conductions (A/N right word?!) and today one of these broke again so it was dangerous for pupils to stay inside.. (they didn't have classes until Monday again) ... The following days Sakura and Sasuke didn't have much time for the rest of the gang because they were excited about the competition, Itachi was helping them with their training and really impressed how fast they learned. On Friday evening the whole gang went to the mall to search some clothes.

The girls decided to wear the same only in different colours.

A skirt that reached 2 inches about their knees and a top.

Ino got a black skirt with an light blue top.

Sakura got a white skirt with a light green top.

Hinata got a white skirt with a dark blue top.

Tenten got a white skirt with a brown top.

They wore shoes with a not so high heels .. (A/N uh do you get that? Well doesn't matter ..)

( I just can't describe boys or what they wear .. it sounds weird so just imagine them with something that they could wear for a competition.)

The boys paid for the girls and they left the shops to practise with Itachi again. The others were pretty impressed by what they learned in those 3 days. (Sakura Sasuke)

Itachi was sure that they could beat the others and get the price which was pretty important for them. At 12 o'clock they settled down to sleep to wake up early in the morning.

They showered, (the girls) did their make-up and hair and dressed in their new outfits.

The guys only showered and dressed .. lol xD

At 1 pm they arrived at the competition field and waited for more instructions.

The plan was:

1.Hip Hop dancers,

2. some rock n' Roll dancers,

3. other pair dances

4. senior pair dancer

5. even some kindergarten groups were present

and they found out that they were the last ones in the competition.

So they decided to go over the big field up to see the stage. It was pretty big and somehow they got stage fright. They were walking through some shops which sold shoes, band-aids, t-shirt, souvenirs, anti-stage-fright-pills, duct tape and so on. They were about to turn around as Sakura suddenly stopped in her tracks. Her face paled and she seemed to be afraid. Curiously the others looked why she was so shocked. She pointed with a finger at a person, which turned around and smirked.

"_You , .. why are you here?", she thought._

"Wh-at a-re y-ou …what are YOU doing here?", she asked out loud.

Tears where forming in her eyes as her past keep on flashing back. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably. She clutched Sasuke's hand in fear. As he silently asked her.

"Who is that?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Guess who it is

I am so damn mean I know cliffy and a bad one ..

I start writing nonsense when I'm tired I'm sorry about mistakes.

Please review 


	17. I'm not the same! I'm with you!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own any of the titles of the songs or names of the bands below. **(gr?! .. grammar mistakes I own ô.o)

Review answers:

ForgiveButNeverForget: Yes you met them before. –cookies for you- yes I know it was so cliché – this chapter is going to be a bit cliché too but I couldn't resist lol ... anyways thanks for your review ;-)

Anime-liker92: well you have to read the new chapter ;-P mh kind of an happy end?? Thanks for reviewing and for answering my question ;-) hehe ..

Shino-san: I'm glad that you like my story ;-) yey ;-) and thanks for your review .. the funny thing is I didn't thought about a story like this as I started writing it .. but I'm glad that it turned out like this ;-)

Felix-samma:  I don't like them either but it was like 2 in the morning lol yey thanks for the review .. –cookie-

SasukexSakura754: yes there are at least 3-4 chapters coming I'm glad that you liked it thanks for reviewing ;-)

WaterBlossom1: lol I love to turn fangirls down lol .. muahhaa –evil glinting eyes- lol anyways thanks for your review yey Sasuke & Sakura forever yeeey

XxSorenxX:  lol ;-) eh are pancakes sweet or salty? I don't eat cake, muffins … don't know why lol I speak German, English and French.. hehe soren language lol and I like to confuse people lol .. well I don't like it but I just do it .. lol ..anyways thanks for your review .. ;-)

MaiomilovesShikamaru: Muhahah NOOO YOU ARE WRONG – beeeep- but you'll get a consolation price – cookies-. Thanks for your review and for guessing ;-)

Mew of Fire: yey I got rid of them and NOO YOU ARE WRONG – but you'll get a consolation price too – waffles- . Thanks for your review and for guessing also .. ;-) :D and yey they are back they rule the school

Krystalhatake: thanks and thanks for reviewing ;-) hehe

MusicLuva: You'll see who it is .. you'll read what they did and no problem for answering your review because you answered my new chapter lol (thanks) and yes it's going to affect sakuras dancing and yes I updated .. so .. lol thanks for your review ;-)

Galaxy-chan: uh I'm glad that you like it and yes it's sai but he's only ONE of the bad guys and no ex-boyfriend I won't tell you you have to read ;-) lol tahnks for your review ;-)

InuyashanKagomeForever; lol you'll see ;-) and thanks for your review .. ;-)

Thanks 4 reviews ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Why are you here? I thought I would never see you again. How? How could this be? I never .. I .. I feel so lonely .. so confused. You were always there .. you were always the one who injured me the most. Why are you here?

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

"My my .. you dare to come here? You dare to look at me. Look away .. you're not allowed to look at me.", the boy said smirking.

The 7 from Konoha gasped as they saw Sakura looking away. Tears forming in her emerald eyes.

"You got away before I could kill you. Your blood was on my shirt. I had to throw it away in the morning. Haha .. I never thought you were still alive.", he continued. Sasuke tried hard not to slice his throat for saying something like this.

"I see we found you, ugly loner.", a girl with blonde hair smirked at her.

"Not you too.", Sakura mouthed.

"Yes and we're not alone.", she laughed.

"Go away. LEAVE.", shouted Naruto.

"Oh, I see .. you finally got some friends .. My, my one of them is sure cute .. ", the blonde said as she slowly walked up to Shikamaru.

"Maybe we should call our old friends over .. and have a little fun with you and your _friends_ .. it's pretty boring without anyone to beat up.", the first guy spoke up again.

"NO. Don't you DARE touch my friends.", Sakura screamed.

"Wow .. we got a bit over protective?", the second boy with brown hair smirked.

"I am NOT afraid of you anymore!", the pink haired girl gritted her teeth and hissed as her headache returned she wasn't fully healed but she didn't care.

"Eh? You sure have changed .. but I'll change that ", the boy with red her, the first one, said. A little amused about the girl's behaviour, rose his hand and tried to punch her.

Sasuke tried to help her out but she stopped him. _This is my fight. _

She dodged and punched him herself, his eyes widened as her fist connected with his stomach.

"You'll going to regret this.", he said as his brother dragged him away. The blonde girl tried to get on Shikamaru but he only yawned in her face. Ino smirked at her and blocked as the other girl tried to hit her. The blonde was angry and stormed away with her brothers.

POV all:

"Who the heck was that?", Ino asked, she was furious about the other blonde's behaviour, but she didn't show it.

"This was Gaara, Kankuro and Temari.", Sakura explained.

"… are you going to tell us more?", Tenten asked impatiently.

"They made my live hell in my old school.", she said while looking away.

"They found out about .. my father .. and they told everyone. They beat me up nearly everyday they are 2 years older than me. Their dad owned the school and they were practically the kings. And me .. well.", Sakura laughed sarcastically." ..Nobody helped me they were afraid or maybe they didn't even want to befriend with me because they thought I was a killer. They even got some placates and banner which said. ´Stay away from Pink hair, or you'll die.´ I can't stand it I want to get away. I don't want them to be here. Why are they here anyways? I don't get it.", she slid down on a wall and buried her face into her knees.

"That's awful.", Ino finally choked out.  
"They won't touch you.", Tenten declared with her fist up in the air. "Otherwise something sharp and spiky will be stuck up in their asses. ", she said calmly with a sadistic grin.

"Le-t's g-et do-wn the sta-irs th-ere and ba-ck to It-achi, he' k-now wh-at to do.", Hinata stuttered. Her boyfriend took her hand and they started to walk. They were walking down the stairs as 8 other teenagers shouted at them from the top of the stairs.

"Told ya we would get our friends.", Kankuro shouted.

"Oh wow, the eight fabulous gay hotties or what.", Sakura hissed.

"Your mouth sure got bigger but I'll change that soon, pinky.", another guy hissed.

"What are you doing here anyways?", she asked.

"We're taking part in the competition, pair dance.", Temari answered while looking at them with disrespect.

"Huh?", Sakura exclaimed. "They weren't any dancing schools ."

" Yeah they WEREN'T but now there are. And what are you going to do their? Ur competition are the kindergarten children or what?", Kankuro asked while snickering about his own joke.

"Kind of .. yeah I guess with you as competition.", Hinata laughed at them without stuttering. After realizing that she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Hianta-chan you rock.", Naruto shouted.

Without them noticing Sakura slowly walked up to the others. Her face was red with fury and she was hissing.

"You. Are. Not. Going. To. Get. In. My. Way. Any. More.", she shouted while glaring at each of them.

Gaara only laughed at her and pushed her away. Sakura felt dizzy she reached out for the railing but it had no use, she fell backwards. She was able to grab the railing so she landed on her feet but she landed wrong. Pain shot up her ankle as she stood up straight, again running upwards and hitting Gaara's eye.

"Bitch.", he shouted.  
"Let's go.", she only said to her friends and she walked back to Itachi. Her ankle hurt but she would definitely not show any pain until they were out of eyesight. Sasuke noticed her pain stained face and supported her until they reached the great tent Itachi and his friend set up while they were gone. Sakura sat down on one of the chairs and touched her ankle.

Ouch. That defiantly hurts.

"You sure you want us to take part?", Itachi asked her as Sasuke told them the story.

"Yes, we're gonna kick their asses!", Sakura shouted.  
"That's my girl. We're gonna kick their asses.", Ino joined.

She got an ice package and winced in pain as she slowly wrapped it around her ankle.  
"Let's go see the other competitions.", Naruto shouted.

"Troublesome.", Shikamaru complained but was dragged away by Ino as well as Neji by Tenten.

The dances were actually quiet good and the kindergarten kind of cute. Some of them made mistakes in their choreographic acts. One even lost one of her teeth, one broke her arm, one ran out because of the stage fright and others didn't even know what to do, but most of them were really good. In the end it were their turn.

Guys from the west coast and some from a village called Otogakure (sp?) one of the country of forest, earth, Konoha and sand were present.

They were backstage and prepared. Sakura was sitting on one of the chairs. Her ankle hurt badly and it was slowly getting thick. She hastily let her ankle go as Sasuke sat next to her.

"Don't try to hide it.", he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about.", she faked a smile and lifted her hand in front of her chest, waving it off.

He tapped his feet lightly at her ankle and she jerked away.

"See ..", he smirked as he saw her blush.

"Well but it doesn't hurt that much.", she lied.

"Look .. I see that it hurts they'll take part without us.", he tried to convince her.

"Sasuke .. I .. I want them to see that I'm not the girl they used to beat up. I want them to see how strong I've become thanks to you.", she said energetic. He was taken aback by her green eyes full of fury.

He closes his eyes and shook his head slightly, before getting on his knees.

Sakura eyes him suspicious. "What are you doing?", she asked kind of worried because she was wearing a skirt. He didn't answer and took some duct tape out of his pocket.

Still with his eyes closes, slightly shaking his head because of the stubborn girl in front of him, he opened them, took carefully her ankle and wrapped the duct tape tightly around her .

"Is it better?", he asked. She nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thanks.", she smiled at him.

Out of some speakers shouted a voice:

**Time's up for the last competition. **

First up is the team from the west coast.

The first group got on stage.

Their first dances were

Latin American:

Cha-Cha (Beatsteaks - What's coming over you?), Rumba (Avril Lavigne, Hot), Jive (Billy Talent – This suffering) (A/N: I wrote my first fanfiction while listening to that song lol)

First up were the west coast.

They made a pretty good job, but they were kind of stiff.

Second was Otogakure.

They were kind of creepy but they were really good.

Forest and earth weren't that good because they missed some steps, were really stiff and their choreography was kind of childish. Also they should have thought about their clothes, with every turn everyone could see the girl's underwear, and about walking in high heels .. they should have learned how to walk with them first.

Sand was next.

Gaara was with a green haired girl and blue eyes, slutty clothes.

Kankuro was with a brown haired girl and green eyes, same clothes.

Sakura recognized the others as well.

Another guy who used to bully her called Sai was with the super slut. Actually he was kind of nice before he joined Gaara's group.

Flashback:

He was always alone painting and she spent days talking to him and giving his pictures names because he couldn't think of some good ones. She really liked him until he was with them it was one day after everyone found out about her past and he abandoned her while giving a fake smile. After that he bullied her like the others, ugly, hag and worse .. he never hit her but his words were harder than all the punches together.

End flashback

Temari with a playboy. She winked at Shikamaru, but glared as she noticed him looking at the other blonde. Bad thing was they were good, really good.

Konoha was next:

They made a pretty good job, here and there some mistakes but nothing bad. Sakura ankle hurt but she bit her lip and continued dancing. She would defiantly not lose.

As expected, Forest and earth lost. The 16 girls and boys ran away crying their heart out.

Left were: West Coast, Otogakure, Sand and Konoha.

Sand kept glancing at Sakura and she frowned. Sasuke stepped in front of her to block out their glares.

After a short break they continued with the competition. Next were the standard dances:

Tango, Quickstep, Slow waltz and waltz

Quickstep was kind of difficult for Sakura, it was pretty fast and her ankle ached with each step. Waltz was pure horror and really annoying, she felt dizzy and had to sit down afterwards. Sasuke brought her a glass of water, while Temari, Gaara and Kankuro sneaked up behind her.   
"Pretty annoying girl found some friends?", Gaara asked.

"Yeah and plus _**I**_ don't have to pay them.", she smirked.

Kankuro rose his hand to hit her but she only continued smirking.

"Na na, we won't get incapacitate, will we?", while nodding to a security man.

"Damn you.", he mouthed and walked away

They were lucky because they were the only one except Sand who didn't fall nor tripped.

Otogakure hissed as they went away with their group and the west coast returned to their busses and took off.

The only ones left were (u guess) Sand and Konoha:

Their last dance was waltz again and they made themselves ready. Because only 8 teams were left they would dance together not in their respective groups.

Avril Lavigne was played (I'm with you).

Sakura tensed up as she saw the other group.  
"Hey, Sakura?", Sasuke asked.

"What is it?", she glanced at him.  
He placed her hand in his as they got in their position.

"Don't be afraid. They can't harm you, you're with us now. Forget about them they are your past.", he looked straight in her eyes. She nodded and gave him a weak smile.

(A/N: Okay It's kind of obvious )

After a break of 30 minutes the 2 groups got on stage with their trainers.

The announcer announced the credits for each group.

Sakura/Sasuke: 59/60 credits

Ino/ Shikamaru: 59/ 60 credits

Tenten/ Neji: 58/60 credits

Naruto/Hinata: 58/60 credits

Gaara/Yuza: 60/60 credits

Kankuro/ Ira: 58/60 credits

Sai/ Jany: 57/ 60 credits

Krimo/ Temari: 58/60 credits

"Winner is Konoha!!", the announcer announced.

"Yeeeeeeeeeey, we did it.", Naruto shouted,

"Hahahaha right in your face hahaha.", Ino laughed at Temaris face.

"Great job.", Itachi said.

"Thanks.", the 8 teenager replied.  
"Let's get our price and go home."

"Hai!"

Sakura went backstage her ankle hurt badly and she wanted to get the ice package, 8 teenager stopped her.

"Now, you get what we promised you you'll get.", Gaara hissed.

"Can't accept that you lost?", Sakura asked.

"Shut the hell up.", Temari shouted while charging at her. Sakura blocked and backed away.

"Afraid?", Kankuro grinned.

„Hell no.", Sakura punched him and sent him flying backwards. The others rushed to help him.

"Don't touch me or my friends if you do so, you will regret it.", she said while turning around the corner.

"Nice one, Sakura.", said Sasuke as he rested his back on the wall with his eyes closed.  
"I know.", she said, while walking childishly with her head up.

She was tripping as her ankle started to hurt again but Sasuke held her arm. "You sure are stubborn.", he said amused.

"Shut up chicken hair."

"Come on I'll give you a piggyback ride.", he smirked at her as she climbed up his back.

"Let's get home I want to sleep.", Sakura exclaimed happily.

"Hn."

"Don't hn me."

"…"

"Don't … me"

"…."

" …."

"Sakura ?"

"…"

"Don't ignore me !", he shouted.

"…"

"Hello ? "

"…. "

"You're not asleep right ?"

"…"

"Whatever pinky.", Sasuke sweatdropped. _BONK_

"Hell Sakura that hurts.", Sakura jumped of his back and raced outside, while Sasuke chasing her.

"SAKURA HARUNO.", Sasuke screamed.

"Itachiiii.", she hid behind his elder brother and stuck out her tongue at him while the others only sweatdropped at their actions.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

And no offence towards Gaara, Temari, Sai and Kankuro fans I usually like them don't kill me ;-)

And I got 59/60 too but it wasn't in a competition it was in a kind of test world dance badge or something like this .. lol

Um I'm sorry about this one this chapter kind of sucks.

**But please **_**Review**_

And again I'm sorry for mistakes.


	18. Let's have a party and be really OOC

Review answers:

galaxy-chan: yey I wrote a new chapter and they are going to get together I don't say anything more ( :P I don't know it either) but there's some Saku/Sasu in this chapter ;-) thanks for your review

MusicLuva: lol yeeey they won and about the description .. I thought about it but I wasn't sure if it's to boring, sorry and thanks for your review ;-) the cliffy was kind of mean but I'm happy that you didn't figured it out lol ;-) :P (or else no fun for me .. lol )

WaterBlossom1: It was kind of obvious that they'd win but I just couldn't let them lose. Thanks for your review ;-) yey Ja ne ;-) and update soon (I'm NOT your Cinderella because I can't wait to read the next chapter lol)

Felix-samma: Muhaha uh .. I ..don't spoil something Sakura0chan. Yeah I mean he's tall and has got muscles .. and he's hot so why not hiding behind Itachi … lol grinning lol ;-) thnks for your review hehe ;-) and yes it would have been funny but I always think about something like this after I publish the new chapters lol it's a grudge .. I'm sure I forgot something in this chapter too ..

whitedeathangel03: I'm sorry but I kind of left them out this chapter because I didn't knew what to write about them or how to involve them and sorry for the late update. But thanks for your review ;-) I hope you keep on reading. Ja ne.

TsunadeHokage: Yes I like them too ;-) I'm glad that you understand me ;-) lol I thought it was cute too ;-) and I like it when someone carries me around piggyback style ;-) lol thanks for your review ;-)

ForgiveButNeverForget: yay they did it lol .. yes she's hurt –cry- but she'll be okay .. you'll see muahaha lol thanks for your review ;-)

MaiomilovesShikamaru: That's cool I think I could never dance hip hop or something like that because I would always forget the steps –sighs- yeeey – hiding behind a stone- -eats cookies … muahaha - .. I would say that too uh spoiler don't read: I've got other plans with her mom. Spoiler end :D :P lol thanks for your review ..

XoSasuSakuSonAmyXo: I'm glad that you like my story ;-) I never thought that I would write that much .. thanks for your review ;-)

Shadowed Mist: I like him too and I'm sorry about flaming Gaara pour water over his head I thought about it .. now that you mentioned it .. I really could've used them .. well anyways thanks for your review .. ;-)

XxSorenxX:  thanks hehe ;-) and thanks for your review cookie

Mew of Fire: I'm glad that you liked it .. lol I duck behind my best friend but sometimes someone decides to duck behind me and I was on a summer camp .. someone tried to throw water over my friend and she had nothing better to do than using poor little me as a shield ..lol but it was fun .. somehow .. lol thanks for your review ;-)

Chapter

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Well let's go home wasn't that right or true. They decided to celebrate their victory and went in a bar.

"How come you two are so good anyway?", Ino asked Sakura and Sasuke.

"Uh, because Sasuke barked in the middle of the night and declared that he wants to train.", she answered.

"Oh I see .. eh .. Is that Shizune over there?", Ino rose an eyebrow as she looked at the dark haired woman who was sitting in a corner.

"Eh .. yes she seems to be lost in thoughts .. what is she doing here anyway?", Itachi said curiously. He stood up and walked over to her. She was all by herself and nearly screamed as Itachi laid an arm over her shoulder.

"Hey Miss, want to join us?", he said as he bowed lightly. She chuckled as she stood up.

"Not at all Mister.", she was standing beside him as she nodded and linked his arms with hers.

They sat down beside the younger teenagers and started talking. Soon they were lost in their own little world. They found out that Shizune's care broke down on the highway as she visited her parents.

Half an hour later Naruto suggested to get something to drink, after all they were all 17 and soon 18.

Hinata wasn't used to drink and after 3 beer she was giggling like crazy. The usual shy girl was confident and really talk-active. Neji would have stopped her but he was a bit tipsy as well. He snuggled on Tenten and made her blush as he pinched her butt. He started babbling about his undying love for her while she was drinking her 5th glass sang a song she knew from kindergarten.

Ino was the exact opposite she had her 4th beer and was tipsy as well but she wasn't loud she was tired. She yawned and slowly drifted off in a deep slumber on Shikamarus lap, who was drinking his 5th glass of beer, but he wasn't tipsy at all. Just tired and everything seemed so troublesome.

Sasuke and Sakura were talking and the alcohol took over her after the 3th glass she wasn't used to it like Hinata. She was really confusing. One time she was calm and collected and talked normal but suddenly she started laughing like a crazy and talked like a little child. He chuckled as she tried to hit her nose with her index finger and walking straight but failed miserable. Itachi and Shizune didn't mind but they didn't drink anything.

They decided to leave as Naruto and Hinata went to the dance floor and began dancing. Suddenly Tenten climbed in a sort of cage and began dancing. Naruto was singing his Ramen-song over and over again and Hinata kept on laughing and even tried to pull his shirt out.

Itachi pulled them from the dancing floor while Shizune helped Tenten out of the cage and pulled Neji with her. Shikamaru carried Ino because he wasn't drunken and Sasuke carried Sakura because her ankle still hurt and she didn't want to leave.

"Noooooooo baaad boy baaaaaaaaaaaaaaad boy I want to staaaaaaaaay here.", she kept on whining until she fell asleep again. Sasuke mentally sweatdropped and sat her down beside Ino in the big car her head was on his shoulder as he sat down beside her. He looked over and saw Shikamaru asleep and Ino leaning against him. He wondered how they could sleep in the back the 4 others sang out loud and kept on babbling. In the driver seat and passenger seat were Itachi and Shizune they were talking and talking and talking and didn't care what the others did. They decided to stay at Itachi's, Sakura's and Sasuke's. The 2 older people vanished in Itachi's room. The others just slept in the living room after Sasuke got some blankets. Shikamaru and Ino were asleep side by side and he held her protective around the waist. They all said: "Awww." Well in Hinata's case it was like: "AWWWWWW." But after all they were all tired and one after one fell asleep.

The next day everyone except Shikamaru and Sasuke had an hangover.   
"Sakura wake up."

"mhhh."

"Sakura?"

"no I don't want to."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"You are laying on me.", Sasuke said.

"Oh.", she blushed as she removed herself.

"You okay?", he asked concerned.

"Yeah .. my head hurts a bit but I'm okay."

"Let eat something."

He helped her up and both of them went into the kitchen where the others laid/ stood/ sat or leaned. They decided to cook a big breakfast to get over their hangover but it didn't work it just made is worse.

As Itachi and Shizune came downstairs 8 teenagers in a rather bad condition welcomed them. Shizune made a tea and Itachi went to get some painkillers.

"No alcohol. NEVER again.", Tenten said frustrated.

"Y-es ne-ver again. « , Hinata said embarrassed

"I never thought shy little Hinata-chan could be that .. seductive.", Naruto cheered, which made her blush deepened.

"Yeah you were pretty out of character Hinata and I have to say I like you more the way you usually are.", Itachi declared as he thought about the last day as he tried to get her off the dance floor. She only nodded furiously and looked away.

3.

2.

1.

They all started laughing including Hinata.

"We gotta do this again.", Naruto shouted.

"No frigging way!", Itachi, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Shizune shouted.

**(A/N: Stay away from alcohol and never drive after drinking! Promise?) **

Late that night Sasuke was still awake. The others left 3 hours before and Sakura was asleep.

_Flashback:_

"_Sasuke?", she asked._

"_Yes?", he said while looking up. They were doing their homework together._

"_Can you help me please? I don't get math.", she said while drawing a picture on her empty-supposed-to-have-math-homework-on-it paper. _

"_Let me see ..", he was looking through the questions and scribbled down some math rules for her. He tried to explain it to her and she listened carefully. After that he wrote the questions in other words for better comprehending. She should read the rules but she was busy looking around and wasn't concentrating on what she was doing.  
"You know that you have to read them.", he asked while raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah but I don't get it." _

_So he explained again, but as he went back and wrote some exercises for her he noticed that she was looking around again.  
"Sakura!"_

"_Yeah, yeah I get it but I've finished!!!", she pouted._

"_Okay. Do this exercise."_

_He watched her expression in amusement while Sakura's face changed from normal to annoyed to angry and finally to helpless. "I don't get it.", she finally declared.  
Sasuke chuckled lightly as he explained it to her until she got it._

"_Okay. Now did you finish your German homework?", she asked as she smiled lightly._

_He nodded his head as she reached out for his homework.  
"No you didn't.", she answered._

"_Yes I did."_

"_Yes you did but it's wrong.", she said impatiently._

"_Doesn't matter."  
"You will never get it if you don't learn it now.", she argued._

"_So what?"_

"_You'll fail."_

"_Whatever."_

_She sighed and held him down as he tried to stand up._

"_I'll gonna teach it to you." _

"_Hn."_

"_Don't hn me!"_

"…"

"_Look first subject then verb and then object."_

"_Hn."_

"_Did you get this?"_

"…"

"_Jeez, for example: Sasuke mag Tomaten. That's it."_

"_And what did you exactly say in English?"_

_She sweatdropped and sighed as he looked very annoyed._

"_Sasuke likes tomatoes. You are the subject ´likes´ is the verb and ´tomatoes´ is the object.", she explained while looking at him like he was a kindergarten boy._

"_I'm not __that__ stupid.", he hissed as he glared at her. She only chuckled in response and helped him out until he finally got it. They washed salad and tomatoes and created an gorgeous dinner. Itachi didn't come back as he drove Shizune home.  
"I hope they are happy.", squealed Sakura with stars in her eyes._

"_Hn."_

"_You are so unromantic."_

"…"

"_Jeez Sasuke why are you so unromantic?"_

"_whatever."_

"_Don't whatever me you whatever."_

_He rose an eyebrow at her childish behavior, but seconds later they both cracked and started laughing like crazy._

_He sure was out of character when he was around her. _

_End flashback._

"Why am I feeling this way.", he thought. "After my parents died, I never loved someone. Sure I would do anything for my friends and they are really close to me. Maybe it's just because she's always around me, but she reads me like a open book at times. When I see her hurt I just want to help her or protect her. I never felt like this. Even when she just shakes her head and her pink hair flies around .. stop that Sasuke .. you sound like a fanboy. But it's true I do feel something when she's around and it's different from what I feel towards the others.

He stood up and walked towards his dresser. He took something out and put it on the floor. Sasuke was calm and collected but inside he was confused and somehow hyper. He looked at the photo in front of him. Sorrow and pain crawled through his veins. Be strong, never cry, never show emotions. This was childish, he knew, but he couldn't help, he never wanted someone to feel sorry for him. His shoulders shook a bit as he gritted his teeth. He was furious. Just one question was in his mind.

Why?

Sakura POV:

She was asleep as she suddenly felt something and shrieked, just a nightmare.. she dreamed about her dad.

She sat up and waited until her eyes got used to the darkness. She had a bad taste in her mouth, she always got it when she woke up from a nightmare.

After a while she dismissed it and tried to sleep again. It didn't work so she just grabbed her mp3 player and listened to music. She was about to switch the song as she heard Sasuke moving around in his room.

She shut down her player and stood up. His door was slightly open as she looked through the little space and glanced at him sitting on the floor while starring at something that looked like a photo. She carefully knocked on and heard rush movements inside as he let her in.  
"It's late, don't you think?", he spat out.

"What's wrong? Why do you hide this photo?", she asked.

"Are you stalking me?", he rose an eyebrow.

"No .. but I saw you sitting on the floor while starring at it."

"Hn."

"Don't say hn."

"I don't like talking about it."

"I said the same and I nevertheless told you."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"fine."

She was sitting next to him as he slowly took out the picture. It was an old one and showed Sasuke, Itachi and 2 older people a woman and a man.

"Your parents?", she asked. He only nodded in response and waited for him to continue.

"Well everything began … ( A/N: read chapter 13)", he ended while looking down his bangs covered his eyes. He didn't cry, he just blamed himself, he didn't help them he was useless, his feeling stood in the way he was to afraid. Afraid of losing his life.

He never told this anyone. Only Naruto, he was after all his best friend and had a sad past on his own. His eyes widened as she slowly embraced him. She didn't let him go she just stayed there in his arms as he slowly hugged her.

"I'm over it.", he whispered softly in her ear.

"I don't care, it hurts even if you're over it."

As responds he nodded as she hugged him tighter. He could smell her shampoo as she softly breathed in his neck. Minutes later he could only hear her deep, even and heavy breaths as she was asleep on his shoulder, but he was tired himself.

This night Sakura didn't have a nightmare again.

-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day they woke up next to each other, she smiled at him as she slowly stood up. Grabbing their bags and a toast they headed to Sasuke's car drove off. In front of the school fangirls waited impatiently and cheered as he got out. Sakura cursed as she tried to follow Sasuke inside, still limping and in a bad mood because Sasuke took the last cookie.

She was an easy victim with her ankle for fangirls. Some of them tried to attack her and some of them wished that her ankle would stay like this forever because she would look like some old creepy pirate bride. She twitched and kept on walking. The others protected her and she even convinced Sasuke to go inside the girls restroom because there were so many fangirls who glared at her. Plus he already was once in the girls restroom and it wouldn't hurt .. only his ego right?

WRONG!

Sasuke fought against fangirls as they tried to rape him.

"YOU CAME TO SEE ME?", a green haired one exclaimed.

"…"

"You wanted to bang me here right?", a violet haired tried to act seductively.

"…"

"How do I look like today? Should I use the green or the blue eyeshadow?", a brown haired girl asked.

"Do I look like I would answer any of your questions?", he finally cracked/ shouted.

"Sasuke are you okay?", Sakura asked from one of the stalls.

"JUST HURRY UP", he shouted.

Fangirls: "AWW HE TALKED TO US."

Saskue: "You better get out of their soon."

Sakura: "Okay."

After washing her hands they both rushed outside.

Naruto: "Why are you so green in the face."

Sasuke: "Hn.. long story."

Sakura: "Well the girls weren't around so he just had to wait for me in the girls restroom"

Naruto: "What? Is that true? Oh man. I would never do that, well for Hinata-chan maybe but .. is there a TV?"

Sasuke: "hn .. shut up dobe .. no.. y?"

Naruto: "Because the girls always want to go there and I don't get why so I thought they had a TV in there.

Sasuke: "You don't want to know what they are doing in there."

Naruto: "Okay?!"

Sakura: "Are you coming or what?"

They snapped out of it and saw that the others had already left.

"WAIT UP FOR US!", Naruto shouted.

They ran after them, well Naruto was pulling Sasuke, and left to get something to eat.

"What do we want to eat?", Tenten asked.

"We could eat sushi or try out the new German restaurant.", Hianta suggested.

"Sounds good.", the others agreed.

"Do they have Ramen?", Naruto asked.

"No they don't have Ramen!", Ino shouted.

"Then .. let's go to the Ramen-stand."

"**NO." **

"Jeez.. okay… but next time for sure." , Naruto pouted.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

New chapter .. yey sorry for OOC and for mistakes.

Don't drink and drive.

Oh and about .. Shall we dance? There are only 2-3 chapters left I think .. I never thought I would write that much.

Should I write another story after Shall we dance? I have 3 in my mind .. but I don't have names yet :D well I'll think about it

**Please Review**


	19. Shoes, Dresses, Cell phones and love?

Review answers

ForgiveButNeverForget: Lol .. no .. but I put some stuff in here. But maybe Shizune had one or two drinks too much .. you never know .. no Itachi wasn't drunk but I just wanted to mention it. I wrote a short story about ramen and Naruto .. but it's in German .. something about his biggest fear and no more ramen bla bla and in the end he finally got ramen and then it bits him in the nose .. lol .. it's a little stupid lol .. thanks for your review.

Felix-samma: Uh they won't date but they'll come together in the last chapter and I already thought about it .. I think the end is somehow cute .. lol I had to remind MY dirty side that this story is T-rated xD .. I thought about this chapter after a friend of mine was drunk ( Friday night) and she was insane .. she went to a guy she didn't know and tapped his shoulder.. I told her to stop because she really didn't know him and she said .. I KNOW HIM and turned him around .. WHAT'S YOUR NAME??? Then he told her his name and she said to me SEE I KNOW HIM .. yeah that was kind of funny … Thanks for your review. ;-)

Rafters: I'm glad that you liked it ;-) I'm sorry about the late update ;-) thanks for your review.  
Shadowed Mist: I listed the 2 stories below and I'm glad that you won't drink alcohol and drive afterwards cookie thanks for your review.

Anime-liker92: Okay .. here it is .. now tell me :P thanks and thanks for your review ;-)

XXWriterGeekXX: Yeah it took me longer than expected. cookie I'm glad that you like my story thanks for your review hehe ;-)

MusicLuva: Yeah I'll end this story maybe 2 chapters left .. don't know why .. just happened to end yet .. eh I listed them up below this chapter. Thanks for your review ;-) If you want to you could help me with a name for the second one .. but I need something drama-queen-like lol xD cookie

InuyashanKagomeforever: Yey thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked the chap .. eh yeah I think I'll go on writing after shall we dance? Thanks for your review ..

MaiomilovesShikamaru:  Whoha cool eh I'm glad that you like the story .. and I don't know why it ends so soon .. I'm sorry lol thanks for your review .. argh now I can't get this song out of my head .. argh .. cookie

Mew of Fire:  yeah I'll write another story after this .. it's kind of sad but I didn't expect more than 10 chapters as I started writing .. lol thanks for your review. ;-) hehe

WaterBlossom1:  lol here it is … a bit late and I think a bit crappy but the new chapter is up. And I really like your story so better hurry up with updating :P thanks for your review ..

jackie-chan1230: I'm glad that you liked it .. thanks for your review ..cookie hehe ;-)

Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: Yeah poor ankle, I'm glad you like it, thanks for your review :- )

Chapter 19:

„Damn shoes!", she spat out furiously while Sasuke was smirking. She wore her white flip-flops and was currently fuming because the string ripped as she tried to walk faster. Sakura decided to wear these shoes in the morning because it was a really hot day and the sun shone since breakfast. She also decided to wear them to rest her ankle which was a bit swollen. The guys were walking to a Japanese restaurant 2 miles away and she kicked off her shoes.

Ino was laughing at her but she gave her a Uchiha glare. "Hey this is my glare.", Sasuke complained while nudging her side. "If you want me to stop stealing YOUR glare then stop glaring at me. I slowly get use to this.", she stuck out her tongue and kept on walking, this time a bit faster because her feed burned. No shoes and hot asphalt was like .. HOLY SHIT THAT BURNS !!!

Sasuke sighed as he looked after the pink haired girl which jumped from shadow to shadow to keep her feet save but had to watch over her ankle at the same time. Ino was currently rolling on the floor laughing and the rest sweatdropped.

As she was about to run to the next shadow because the last was further away, he picked her up and carried her piggyback style again. "I can walk on my own." , she complained.

"Yeah .. I see .. bunny.", he smirked only to get a punch over the head.   
"Serves you right.", she pouted while playing with his hair.

His answer was "accidentally tripping and scaring her to death.

Decades later .. they arrived but the German restaurant was locked. But they were lucky and got into a Japanese restaurant and placed themselves outside and watched fish swimming around in a little stream.

"I hope I don't have to eat these…", Ino complained.

"I want this one.", Naruto shouted as he saw a blue white fish.  
"I thought you wanted to eat ramen?", Tenten asked.

"I changed my mind. I want ramen."

Minutes later a waitress came in and they ordered, the black haired girl with a short skirt scribbled down something and threw it at Shikamaru who didn't catch it and only looked bored as the tiny note flew down.

"Better look at it ..", she winked at him.

Ino, who was sitting next to him, bent down and unfold it. A flash of anger showed in her eyes as she laid it in Shikamaru´s lap. He rose one eye as he studied her reaction carefully. She had a tiny blush on her cheeks and her blue eyes were kind of cold. He read the note and a second after threw it away.

"_It was just again a fangirl note, but why was she so upset about it.", he thought._

Ino's hand clasped together as she whispered with gritted teeth that she would go to the restroom.

Sakura noticed all of this while the others were talking and silently followed her.

"What's wrong Ino-pig?", she asked.

"Nothing forehead.", she just replied while biting her bottom lip.  
"Really? I think you like Shikamaru, do you?", she asked.

"Yeah .. since kindergarten .. we used to be together such a long time."

".. but?", Sakura asked.

"Well .. he always calls me troublesome and this waitress .. she gave him this note and he didn't even say no to her."

"Maybe it's just the way he expresses his feelings towards you .. I'm pretty sure he likes you too .. you should really talk to him. Anyways .. you're a beautiful girl and a really nice person .. well .. sometimes … (inserts coughing) you get what I mean Ino-pig. I'm sure he likes you.", she smiled at her.

"Thanks Forehead .. you sure?", she asked.

"Yeah .. just wait until the time is right.", the pink haired girl answered.

"How do you know so much about this, huh Forehead?", she smirked.

"Well …I kind of guessed ..", she laughed and Ino sweatdropped.

"I thought I get a nice speech or a romance scene .. but nooo .. you only frigging GUESSED. YOU GUESSED ABOUT MY FEELINGS AND THE REALLY BAD THING IS YOU GUESSED RIGHT AND YES I LOVE HIM, DAMN IT.", Sakura smiled as she shouted the last sentence and wasn't aware about the gap they left open to the lady's room and as they walked outside, the whole restaurant including their friends were looking at them.

The girls blushed and the others only gave them a funny look. As they returned, the meal was brought to them by the waitress and only got a glare as note-answer. "Well let's eat.", Ino announced happily and the others starred at her sudden happiness.

"Eh .. Ino?", Naruto asked.

" What is it Naruto?", Ino asked.

"Who do you like? You screamed around that you like someone …", he began as she interrupted him.

"Tastes nice .. right?", she said cheery while Sakura tried not to laugh at her I'm-in-big-trouble-but-I-won't-show-it-face. The rest of the meal she was silent and only looked at her food, as they paid and left, Sakura took out her cell phone .. she didn't have a message and she never called someone so she figured she had to use it some when so she just called Itachi to pick them up.

"Itachi?", she shouted as he answered the phone.

"_Y..mhh..yye..eaahh?" _

"What the hell are you doing?"

"_I'm … kinmhhdof busy at the moment. (Background: swallow it ..just take it .. )"_

"So you can't take us home?", she pouted.

"_Take the bus or the train .. I'll pay the .. mhh.. bill."_

Beep beep beep

This was kind of strange. Well my dear readers .. let's switch the scene then.

50 minutes before:

Itachi just returned from the university and had 3 hours left until he had to get back there. Suddenly there was a sound from the front door and he went to open it. Outside was Shizune, who looked really upset about something. They got really close the last days and so he invited her inside automatically. Suddenly she lifted her hand to his forehead and jerked back as she felt his hot face. "You've got a fever and you don't look good.", she told him as she lend him to the couch. She left and after 20 minutes she got back with some ice cubes and a washing clothes and medicine she got from the doctor. He relaxed as she took care of him but as she was about to feed him the medicine he jerked back and fought against her as she tried to force him. "Swallow it.", she shouted. He just shook his head and fell down as she, again, tried to force him.

"Just take it .. damn."

"Hn."

"Don't hn me .. ", just as she was about to scream his ears off, his cell phone rang. First he couldn't understand it but as the voice shouted his name he knew it was Sakura.

Shizune was still trying to force the medicine inside his mouth and he was sure Sakura would get this wrong especially as Shizune cried: " SWALLOW .. JUST TAKE IT."

He told Sakura that she was busy, hung up and pinned the black haired woman down. His lips captured hers and caught her off guard. He didn't even know why he did it, he just did. He stroked her hair as they kept on kissing on the ground, not even breaking the kiss for oxygen, only quick breathes between a tongue-battle.

Why the hell didn't they try this before?

In the meantime the others were at a bus station and waited for their bus to arrive.

Shikamaru POV:

"I wonder who she likes.", he thought as he glanced towards her, only to catch her glancing at him. She blushed and looked away.

"Maybe I have a chance .. even if it's just a little.", he thought while watching her laughing at a joke coming from Tenten.

He couldn't help but smile at her laughing face.

POV End.

The bus arrived with a squeaking sound and opened the door. They entered and paid for their tickets to sit down. Well they wanted to sit down but there weren't any free seats left.

"Reminds me somehow.", Sakura laughed as she glanced at Sasuke. At the next station some people got in and they had to walk further down the bus but there were trash and bubble gum at the floor. "No way. I won't go there.", Sakura complained with her bare feet. Again the dark haired boy next to her sighed and picked her up piggyback style. As the vehicle suddenly stopped everyone flew forward, Sasuke, who couldn't hold both of them crashed into Naruto who crashed into Hinata, who crashed into Tenten, who crashed into Neji, who crashed into Shikamaru, who crashed into Ino and pinned her down, lips only millimetres away. They both blushed heavily and stood up quickly, helping the others stand up as well.

"Damn you Itachi." , Naruto shouted, and the others agreed.

The next day wasn't that special, next week were holidays and they had to learn for some tests and so on. Wednesday was dancing school, the last one before the prom on Saturday and kind of boring because they knew all the steps. Itachi acted strange lately around them, but they didn't bother to ask him. For them, this misunderstanding was a closed case.

On Friday the girls went shopping. Sakura's ankle was normal again and didn't hurt anymore only if she really stomped on the ground They searched through different stores at the mall and took the guys with them. They found a tux quickly and wanted to leave as soon as possible, but they found only dressed which were ugly or to much revealing or both.

They were driving home, without a dress, and pretty angry. As they drove past some stores, Hinata suddenly pointed at a little one and Sakura took over as she shouted: "STOP" , Sasuke made a full braking. They all sprinted outside and walked in. They quickly looked around and an old lady was talking to them non-stop. They boys waited on a little couch.

"How about this?", the old lady asked as she held up a light purple dress with a little silver belt and went down to her knees.  
"This is nice.", Ino squealed and changed quickly. The others nodded and she changes back and waited for the others.

The old lady held up a blue one for Hinata and she gladly took it. It was a nice on which went down to her knees and had also a thin silver belt. It was strapless and also went down to her knees.

Next was Tenten, she got a green one which was tied behind the neck and went down to her knees with a little dark green belt. After the others nodded she took it gladly.

Last one was Sakura. The older woman held up a light pink one and she tried it on. "Hm .. no .. we need something else.", Ino said as she raised one finger up to her chin. The old lady nodded and came back with a black one.

This dress went also down to her knees and had little thin pearls embroidered on the waist and along the neck line of the dress. It fitted her perfectly and she adored it but as she looked at the prize she swallowed. "No .. I don't think I'll take it .. it's kind of expensive and I already live from Sasuke's money .. I can't take it.", she explained hastily. The others walked to the counter to pay as someone took the dress out of her grasp as she looked behind her, Sasuke's face greeted her and he was smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back at him as she silently thanked him with a short kiss on the cheek, both missing the visible blush on each others face.

They didn't have a sleepover this night because they wanted to be ready for the prom, they were waiting for. As Sakura was laying in her bed she thought about her day, she smiled as she looked at her dress which hung over her bathroom door. She watched her cell phone glow in the dark as it showed that her battery was fully loaded and ready to be used. Used for what? She didn't feel right this night. She had a bad feeling in her stomach, maybe just because they had to perform at the prom, but there was something else. A tear slipped out as she quietly cried herself to sleep, asking herself what her mother was doing at the moment and if she was also looking at the star covered sky. Again.

-.-.-

The next day was pretty calm, she ate breakfast together with Sasuke and Itachi and Sasuke left early because the guys decided to do something on their own before the prom so the girls could get ready together. She quickly washed the dishes, got her dress and make-up, just in case, a necklace she decided to wear, her cell phone, a bag, her ticket and her high heels.

She walked out of the door. A feather flew around her. A blossom. Somewhere a care honked. A cat hissed. The church clock belled. The next moment she could feel pain … a pain rising up inside her. It was more mentally than physically. Something was wrong .. Deadly wrong…

-.-.-.-.-.-

sorry for mistakes **and review please ..**

sorry for the late update

I baked a cake for a friend today.

The shoe thing happened to me once.

1. A rebel without a clue. ( or: into the great wide open) Not sure about the name: (can't really describe that one) has something to do again with shinobi and so on, the plot is cool ( I think) xD

**2. A story about the girls leave and return with children ( this was the first story I've ever read and I wanted to make one myself, the plot will be the same but there will be differences .. because there are only a few stories with a plot like this sad )**

I have to think about the third story first because it's really complicated so I would be glad if you vote for 1 or 2 .. I leave it to you


	20. Shall we dance?

Felix-samma: Lol .. that would be funny. Write me a mail if you do something like that.. LOL I want to know what happened. Lol .. Yeah ..I did that too with my flip-flops I threw them away, they were broken anyway and I didn't feel like buying new ones. .. thanks for your review. ;-)

MusicLuva: Thanks for voting ;-) I wanted to confuse you :P victory !! Yeah my friend carried me around because I stepped in glass and it hurt like hell! Thanks for your review.

Galaxy-chan: Uh well I updated it took me longer because I had to learn for biology .. eh well please in German is "Bitte." And thanks is "Danke." But it's great that you tried it!! Thanks for your review.

InuyashanKagomeForever: Yeah all my stories have sasu/saku (I'm writing more stories but I don't mail them yet .. they are to baaad) yey and thanks for your review! ;-)

Mew of Fire: You have to find out in the new chapter of .. shall we dance! Muhahaha (I'm sounding like a moderator! Hell yeah) and thanks for voting. ;-) thanks for review .. and thanks for reading .. :D ;-)

ForgiveButNeverForget:  Thanks for your review and for voting .. yeah you'll find out about Itachi in chapter 20 .. Sasuke is sooo cool .. lol hehe ;-)

MaiomilovesShikmaru: thanks for your review & voting I tried to update faster but I had to learn .. and I'll take a shower now :P

WaterBlossom1: Yey I hope you like this chapter ;-) and sorry for keeping you waiting. Yey ! update soon yey yey ;-) - dance - .. okay thanks for reviewing. When I first read the title of your story I was like .. ordinary .. wait WHAT .. :D lol I just love it ;-) .

Rafters: Lol thanks for your review. With the same shoe??? I had to threw mine away after it happened once because they were totally broken – whine – thanks for the review and voting ;-)

Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: Thanks for reviewing .. lol you'll have to read .. sorry for keeping you waiting ;-)

XxSorenxX: lol you'll have to find out. Thanks for your review.

Chapter 20:

Sakura reached Ino's house at 12 o'clock and met up with the other girls. Since the prom wouldn't start till 8 o'clock they were in Ino's room and played video games like singstar, ate popcorn, watching films, painting each others nails.

Ino painted Sakura's nails pink, Sakura Hinata's blue, Tenten Ino's purple but she refused to paint her nails. In the end they chose transparent for some glance and the brown haired finally agreed.

"And what now?", Sakura asked bored.

"How about .. um taking pictures?", the blonde cheered while taking a camera out of nowhere.  
"Smile.", she shouted. Sakura stuck out her tongue and rolled her eyes in a childish manner.

They took some other pictures with peace and victory signs and sighed as they looked at the watch.

"It's one o'clock. Damn.", Sakura sighed. They were all really excited for the prom and couldn't wait, but the clock's pointer seemed to move in a really slow motion.

They decided to pull pranks and call some strangers.

Duuud duuud duuud

"Hello?"

"Hi Jonny could you please give me my underwear from last night?" , Sakura began­

"Eh?" (Background: Who is it honey?)

"Uh, you can't remember me?", Ino whined tragically.

"I believe you got the wrong number my name is Otto, not Jonny."

"Uh Otto, co-could you please go out with me?", Hinata tried not to stutter.

"No?"

"Oh, well then … goodbye.", Tenten laughed and hung up.

Click.

"Okay that wasn't funny.", Tenten complained.

"We could call Itachi. It's fun.", Ino suggested.

"Remember last time?", Sakura barked in.

"That was funny, I can't believe .. he and Shizune …" , Ino said.

"W-e cou-ld ca-ll Naruto-kun.", Hinata suggested.

"Yeah."

Duuud duuuud duuuud

"slurp slurp slurp Hello?"

"The ramen you just eat is poisoned.", Ino said darkly.

"Who is it? How do you know I'm eating ramen?", Naruto said frightened. (Background: Who is it?")

"I'm your nightmare and I'm watching you.", Tenten said with a deep voice.

"Oh my god? Where are you?", he whined.

"I'm .. BEHIND YOU.", Sakura whispered with a scary voice. (Background: OUCH DOPE WHY DID YOU HIT ME?)

The girls couldn't take it any longer and started laughing.

"Who are you? ", Naruto said with a strong voice.

"M-e I-'m yo-ur mind.", Hinata said stuttering but it seemed like she would choke. (A/N I can do that sound .. lol I scared the shit out of my friends .. lol )

"OH MY GOOOOSH."

DUD DUD DUD

"Damn he hung up.", Sakura whined.

"Let's watch a movie.", Ino said.

They watched together some series like King of queens (AN I love it) until they fell asleep.

At 6.30 pm the boys rung and they stirred.  
"Oh."

"My."

"God."

"WE OVERSLEPT."

The boys, already in their tuxes, sat down in Ino's room as the girls hurried in the 4 different bathrooms, showered and brushed their hair.

Sakura had some wisps curled and one of her bangs was hold with a little white hair-clasp.

Hinata had her long her in a ponytail, tied with a white ribbon and a bluish coloured flower in her hair.

Ino tied it up in a bun with some curled wisps out.

They convinced Tenten to let her hair down, they were amazed because it was so shiny.

They added their make up and some assessors.

(A/N: I really suck at describing hair styles in English .. gotta lern some voc here .. hehe :D )

**At the prom:**

First they had to wait until the prom-room opened, there were 2 rooms, one with the parents and a live band and one with the DJ, where the younger people sat. The room was pretty full but there was a lot of space for the dance floor.

8 pm Itachi and Shizune opened the prom with a quite amazing performance, they weren't teachers for nothing.

At 8.30 their course had to walk in together, hand in hand, get into posture and started with a slow waltz. Sakura was nervous, she started to think about the steps and wasn't sure anymore.

Left foot back, right to the side, close? Yeah .. and then .. right back, left to the side close. Oh .. now the turn .. uh .. well yeah ..

Sasuke noticed her nervousness and decided to take more over her and lend her, earning a thankful smile from Sakura.

Left turn .. the same like before, Sakura, just the other foot.. okay now the other step… 2 steps for, go down with your knees, turn…go forward, side, stop.

That repeated 3 times until the music stopped and the course was finished.

The families clapped their hands and some guys went away to present their partners to their parents. The 8 of them got on a table near the entry as Itachi walked to them, he smiled as he told them that they were great and so on, also that their performance was at 10 o'clock.

"Itachi?", Naruto asked.

"What is it?"

"Did you really had sex with Shizune-san?", he smirked.

"Eh? NO? What THE HELL?", the confused black haired man asked.

"Because she said strange things on the cell phone and you acted strange around us lately.", Naruto said while the others nodded.

"No Naruto we didn't have sex, she only tried to force me drinking medicine.", he explained while the others "ahhhed ".

"And why do you act strangely around us?", the blonde asked.

"Uh .. well .. you know .. we were together in high school and I kind of broke up with her and Tsunade-san had to help her get over me .. and since then .. Tsunade-san kind of hates me so we can't tell her.", he explained.

"Tell her what?", Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Well .. uh .. doesn't matter.", he said.

"DOES MATTER.", Ino screamed.

"Geez .. it's okay I'll tell you .. we're together again.", he explained.

"And you'll never brake up with her again? HOW CUTE.", Sakura asked with hearts in her eyes.

"Back in High school it was just a misunderstanding and lucky fate .. she searched a job and I searched a partner for the dancing school and we were kind of forced to work together again."

"That's cute.", Tenten added.

"Oh .. well I gotta go .. the other courses have to perform now .. have a nice evening you 8.", he said while smiling.

"He sure changed..", Shikamaru said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Come on Shika .. let's dance..", Ino shouted as she pulled Shikamaru to the dance floor in the other room where the teenagers were.

Naruto began to make out with Hinata and she blushed really heavily, Tenten and Neji went to get some drinks, that left Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thanks for helping me out back there.", she said.

"No problem, pinky.", he stood up.

"What are you doing?", she asked.

"Get us some drinks… and Sakura?", his back was now facing him.

"What is it?", she asked.

"Nice view.", he said while looking back, smirking.  
"Huh?", she followed Sasukes eyes and looked down. She shrieked as she noticed that her strap was slipped and you could see a piece of her bra.

"DAMN YOU UCHIHA.", she shouted. Even she knew he was already gone, she could practically feel his damn smirks she just wanted to wipe away.

Meanwhile Sasuke was getting a drink. _"She sure is beautiful today."_

He got 2 drinks as he went back to their table, she wasn't there anymore. He searched for Sakura and finally found her at a table with .. with WHAT? Lee and his parents. Sasuke walked trough the crowed and placed himself next to Sakura.  
"See, that's the guy who stole Sakura from me.", Lee pointed dramatically at Sasuke.

"Well .. you see .. Lee and Camelon fitted much more nicer together than we.", Sakura tried to protect the bluish, black haired teen next to her, Lee's father currently held back by his mother. Sakura excused both of them with a fake smile and they fled rather quickly before the big man in the green, skin tight tux could murder Sasuke.

They were walking along the table back to their one as Camelon waved and shouted to Sasuke-kuuuun to accomplish her. Sakura twitched as she saw the short red dress she wore and what made her even more twitch were her 2 big brothers in yellow tuxes, who held their fists in a fighting stance .. against .. against who? Clearly against HER, probably because she stole Camelons partner. Sasuke was twitching as he saw her dress. He wanted to tell Sakura that they should go. As he was about to speak she clamped his wrists and fled in a tempo .. she would have been a concurrent for a leopard.

They were panting as they reached the other side of the room and drinking their drinks in one go as the others came back.  
"Did you dance that much or why are you sweating?", Ino asked and rose an eyebrow.  
"No … pant .. we just had to get away from some traffic lights.", Sakura explained.

"HuH?", Hinata asked confused.

"I don't get it.. Did you buy Ramen?", Naruto asked?

"Hn. NO. ", Sasuke said trying to suppress his heavy breaths.

"Want to dance?", a black haired boy asked Ino as they sat down.  
"Uh ..", she glanced at Shikamaru, but he was already half asleep so she quickly nodded.

1 minute later she stood at the dancing floor and together they danced to a slow dance. He wanted her to lay her head on his chest but she refused. As soon as the dance was over, Shikamaru tapped on the guy's shoulder.  
"What do you want?", he asked.

"I want my dancing partner back.", he said bored.

"So, I am his DANCING PARTNER. Fine .. NICE Shika NICE.", Ino thought.

"Like I would give her back.", he smirked.

He tried again to press her head on his chest but she pulled away. Shikamaru helped her get out of the guy's grip, who shot a last glare before disappearing, and turned around to face Ino. But she only gave him a pissed look and disappeared.

"Jeez, what did I wrong this time.", he thought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

30 minutes later she still hadn't returned and Shikamaru was sleeping on the chair, while the others were dancing, chatting or else where. It was now 3 minutes for 10 and they had to get ready for their performance. 1 minute later the others were at the table only Ino was missing.   
"Sakura?", he asked.

"Yes Shikamaru?", she asked.

"Could you get Ino for me?", he asked.

"Eh .. why isn't she with you anyways?"

"She was kind of strange and ran off."

"Oh .. I'll get her.", she marched away.

Sakura found her in the restroom screaming at the mirror, scaring some innocent people and their ears.

"What's wrong Ino?", she asked.

"NOTHING, NOTHING THAT'S IT! I'M JUST HIS "DANCING PARTNER". NICE .. AT LEAST I THOUGHT I WAS HIS FRIEND.", she shouted.

"Eh.. you're talking about Shikamaru?"

"Who ELSE?"

"Well .. uh you could've talked about someone else.."

"Argh .. why are you here anyways?"

"The performance is in 2 eh .. 1,30 Minutes."

"Oh shit. Wait I'm coming."

Ino was currently remaking her make-up and went after Sakura out of the restroom.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.", Itachi started his (crappy) speech.

"Our dancing school took part on a really hard dancing competition and I'd like to present the winners of the competition:

My brother Sasuke Uchiha with his partner Sakura Haruno.

Naruto Uzumaki with Hinata Hyuga.

Neji Hyuga with Tenten Kenshi. (Made it up)

And last but not least.

Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka."

They went on the dance floor with their respective partners hand in hand. They faced each other, Shikamaru tried to look in Ino's eyes but she always looked away.

Posture.

The dance they should dance was a quickstep.

Shikamaru:

Standard step. Left feed forward, right forward, now faster with the left to the side and close the gap. Okay .. just don't be lazy this time .. Why isn't she looking at me?", he asked himself as he leaded her in the cross-step. His mouth was now near hers and she was watching with a blank expression straight while stepping backwards.

"Why don't you talk?", he asked while turning.

"I'm just your dancing partner NOTHING more so I have NOTHING to say to my DANCING partner.", she spat.

"Argh troublesome.", he said while doing the standard step.

"Oh, how nice now I'm troublesome again. Go search another girl who ISN'T troublesome than hang around me. Like that bitch in the Chinese restaurant.", she said while he lead her again in the cross-step."

"Maybe I don't want to.", he smirked as she looked at him.

"Then, why do you call me troublesome if you want to hang around with me again anyways?", she asked.

He said nothing more, and did again a turn.

They did again the cross-step as he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, Ino.", he smiled. She just starred at him with shock as she tripped and nearly fell over. (A/N: She was walking backwards and the cross-step isn't easy! I tripped once too!)

He caught her before she could embarrass herself and went on doing the standard step. She smiled at him and thanked him silently. As the song ended the 8 finally walked from the dancing floor. Well nearly all of them. Ino and Shikamaru were still standing their, earning confused looks from other people.

"So.. and what do you say?", he asked while blushing lightly. As response she only kissed him. They were kissing for at least one minute until someone started clapping .. soon the whole room started clapping. They let go from each other lightly embarrassed and blushing.

"Troublesome.", started Shikamaru, but Ino just pulled him down to their table, where the others were standing.

"Cute.", Sakura said while hugging Ino.

"Who started clapping?", Ino asked.

"I sta-rted cl-app-ing.", declared Hinata.

"Nice one.", Naruto said, making her still blush.

"Hinata?", Ino smiled a honey sweet smile.

"Y-e-ah, Ino?", she said stuttering, not used to the sweet voice.

"I'LL KILL YOU.", she shouted while running after the dark haired girl who was laughing like hell.

"You sure changed her Naruto.", Neji smirked.  
"Bad?", he asked.

"Not at all.", said Tenten while kissing her boyfriend.

After that the whole group was sitting on the table and chatting. They went outside once and stood in front of the dancing school. It was quiet colder her but refreshing. Outside were some table and some speakers were outside, playing the songs they played in the room where the teenagers were. Once they got cold they went inside again.

Hinata said that she had to go to the restroom and the guys were off getting drinks for the girl. Ino, Tenten and Sakura were sitting on the table as suddenly a beeping sound came from Sakura's bag. She was lightly confused but got it out anyways. Her eyes shooed quickly over the display before her eyes widened slightly. The cell phone falling out of her hands and landing with a loud sound on the floor, what caught the other girl's attention.  
"What's wrong?", Tenten said.  
"Nothing.", Sakura lied and stood up.  
"Where are you going?", Ino asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Just go to the restroom."

"Okay.", Ino said not fully convinced.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 Minutes later, the guys returned with the drinks.  
"Where's Sakura?", Sasuke asked.

"At the restroom.", Ino answered.

"I j-ust c-ame fr-om the rest-r-oom, she wa-sn't th-ere.", Hinata said.

"Maybe she just used the other one.", Neji shrugged it off.

"Yes probably.", Sasuke said while pulling a chair back to sit down and trying to balance his drink with one hand, he saw the cell phone laying between 2 chairs. He picked it up and looked at the display. As he was about to close it, the light went on again and he saw out of the corner of his eyes. Curiosity got the best out of him and he reopened it. Opening the message area, he saw that there was only one message from a number he didn't know. As he opened the message and read the text, his eyes widened. His drink dropped out of his hands and landed with a thud on the floor, spilling the liquid everywhere.

"Tenten, which direction went Sakura?", he asked hastily. The brown haired looked confused at him and pointed to the door which lead outside.

"Now that you mentioned it, why did she use this restroom, it's father away like the other and pretty ugly.", she started but was cut off she saw that Sasuke had already left.

He was pushing his way through the people, who glared at him but he didn't care. His mind her clouded with only one word.

Sakura..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cliffy ..

Okay the next chapter is the last one.

**Leave me some reviews for this chapter. **

Sorry for mistakes.

Sakura0Chan.


	21. Nothing else matters

**Review answers:**

Ikilledthetoothfairy: Lol .. no he didn't kill him thanks for reviewing and I hope you like the last chapter

ForgiveButNeverForget: Yes a cliffy .. now I updated the last chapter .. kind of sad ;-( ..anyways .. thanks for your review ;-) I hope you liked it.

WaterBlossom1: lol .. I'm glad that you liked it ;-) I wasn't sure what to write so I just started … lol .. just like the last chapter .. I couldn't think of what to write so I just started writing .. Now it's 3.33AM I am so tired .. lol anyways thanks for your review ;-)

Asianangelgirl:  oh .. my .. sorry for taking so long – runs away from tangerines – where to hide? Ahhh – hide behind the new update.

Sakura0Chan: Good plan!

Me: I know.  
Sakura0Chan: And what do we do if she doesn't like the chapter?

Me: Run for our dear lives.

Sakura0Chan: Nice .. how synthesizing …

Me: You asked for it.

Sakura0Chan: Whatever..

Andways thanks for your review ;-)

Felix-samma: wahh .. so much for surprise … surprise … Lol .. well you were partly right ;-) thanks for your review –cookie- ;-)

Mew of Fire: Yeah I can't believe it either .. well I never wanted to write so much actually .. but I'm glad. Thanks for your review ;-)

MusicLuva:  - hides behind a rock- I'm not meeaaan –pouting- lol ..thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked it. And I'll think maybe about a squeal ..

InuyashanKagomeForever: I'm not sure about a squeal yet, but this is the official end of Shall we dance? Thanks for your review ;-)

narutoalicefan: I'm glad that you liked it ;-) thanks for your review.

Tobi good girl: lol .. poor shoes .. I bought a new pair of shoes last week but only chucks .. but they are cool ;-) I'm glad that you liked the story ;-) thanks for your review.

Kari-chan-14:  Really? .. that's awesome! Thanks ;-) I'm glad to hear that .. I read suffering again my first story and I laughed about so many mistakes I found but I'll find MANY mistakes in this chapter( and probably in this review answer too) I checked on Wikipedia and Google .. dunno but everywhere they spell Hyu(u)ga with one ´u´. Anyways thanks for your review ;-)

DeathXqueen: he didn't do anything I promise .. sorry for the late update, I'm glad you liked it thanks for your review ;-)

Cherry-Blossom-Sakura08: No don't die because of the suspense!! Sorry for the late update .. yeah I just had to put a cliffy there .. thanks for your review ;-)

krystalhatake: Sorry for the late update .. thanks for your review ..

TsunadeHokage: I'm glad you liked it and now .. chapter 21 is up .. the last one .. sadly .. thanks for your review .. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**I don't own 'Nothing else matters' from Metallica! And I don't own Naruto. **_

_Chapter 21:_

**Sakura, meet me at the bridge near the main street. Come alone. Your mother. ** -.-.-.-.-.- So close, no matter how far 

Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

She remembered times, when she used to listen to that song. Her dad also liked it, she hummed unconsciously the lyric as she kept on running, tears gracing down her cheeks.

A sudden impact made her stop. Someone was laying on top of her, trying to breath normal again. She knew who it was, but he would never stop her.

"Sasuke …", she said. Looking straight in his dark, used to be emotionless eyes. Now they were filled, with something she never saw before flashing through them.

Never opened myself this way 

"Sasuke .. ", she whispered again, as her hated tears streamed down her face. She promised herself that she would be strong, didn't she?

  
Life is ours, we live it our way 

"Stay, don't go.", he said with a pleading voice.

  
All these words I don't just say 

"Sasuke .. I can't ..", she said. He was shocked as he saw another emotion flash through her teary eyes. He knew what to do ..

_  
and nothing else matters _

He kissed her softly, embracing her. Her eyes widened as she slowly gave in, allowing him to push his tongue inside her mouth.

Trust I seek and I find in you 

She moved closer to him, as he held her tight, her dress slightly crumbled under him.

"Thanks for being with me all the time.", she said.

_Every day for us something new_

He shook his head, she looked at him questionably.

Open mind for a different view

"Don't think of yourself as a burden, you aren't. There are always people who like getting pity but you don't that makes you different. ", he said while closing his eyes.

and nothing else matters  


"Sakura, I believe in you. Don't go ..", he pleaded again, remembering the text on Sakura's cell phone.

  
never cared for what they do 

"You know, I can't ignore her, she's my mother after all.", she said.

  
never cared for what they know 

"She thinks of you as a bad person Sakura, you don't know what she'll do to you.", he argued

but I know

"But I don't, I think you're a really nice girl.", he continued.

So close, no matter how far

She slipped away under him, standing up and straightened her dress. "I'm sorry, but I'll go."

Couldn't be much more from the heart

"I'll go with you ..", he said.

Forever trusting who we are

"No.", she said firmly.

"Than let me watch from the side, just in case.", he said.

  
and nothing else matters 

The music in her heard suddenly stopped, she saw everything clearer. The feeling she felt the whole time when he was around.

never cared for what they do

She saw everything clearer, she felt dizzy from realization. She realized that she never cared about the others, her chef at the bar, Sasuke's fangirls, the bullies …

  
never cared for what they know 

Suddenly she didn't care if they knew that she had killed her father. She felt confident.

but I know

Everything she got during the last moths, she owed Sasuke, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji.

Never opened myself this way

She knew, she could trust them forever.

Life is ours, we live it our way

Her mother would never command her to do something, nor somebody else.

All these words I don't just say

So many words she had to tell Sasuke, but she knew she'd never need many words

"Thanks you, Sasuke-kun.", she said.

She quietly hummed the lyric of the song until she reached her destiny. Sasuke was hiding behind some bushes near them.

She waited…

"Sakura.", a female voice spat out.

"Mother.", she answered.

"Don't call me mother, bitch." Sakura frowned at her mothers language.

"You mother never taught you manners?", Sakura hissed. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't regret it either.

"Don't push it.", the woman in front of her said.

"You never cared about me, why should I not?", Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"You ruined my life, isn't that enough? Now you want pity? ", she screamed.

"I never wanted pity, I just needed a mother."

"And I needed my husband.", she said, hate flashed through her eyes.

"You never listened to me, HE wanted to KILL someone.", she shouted, tears were now streaming down her face.

"What?", her mother called.

"Yes, he wanted to kill someone, please, mother, I just didn't want him to kill the man.", she sobbed.

Her mother was coming closer and closer towards her.

"Shh, .. it's okay now.", her mother said tenderly. She hugged her daughter tightly.

"Mom .. I missed you so much. Thank you.", she whimpered.

"I missed you too .. Sakura-chan", she suddenly hissed the suffix which made Sakura's eyes shot open again.

"And no, I have to thank you .. Sakura-chan.", her mother's fingers choked her throat. Her mother was insane, her eyes were wide open and scary.

"Mother ..", she choked out.

"You kill every single person around you, aren't you?", she hissed.

"I don't .. don't know what you are talking about.", Sakura said.

"My, my .. I have brain cancer.", she laughed. Sakura was too shocked to even say something.

"And it's all your fault.", she said with a childish-mocking voice.

"W..Why?", she asked.

"The doctors told me about a tumour in my head .. he's as big as a lemon .. and they can't get it out.", she laughed, while pulling down her wig. The moon made her now hairless head glow.

"You know .. that's because of the chemotherapy.", she laughed again.

Sakura knew, this wasn't her mother. She just wasn't.

"I hope you learned at your school that you have a chance of 30 to get cancer, and one more thing I not only have cancer in my head but cancer of the intestine and it's spreading."

"Mother .. I didn't do anything. I can get you help.", Sakura shouted, as her mother pulled out a gun.

"It's all your fault .. do you know that stress can make a tumour spread faster?", she asked.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Haha.. and I can tell you .. tell your little friend to come out.", she said while pointing with a gun towards the bushes, Sasuke was hiding.

"No.", Sakura shouted.

Sasuke slowly got outside, he knew exactly that the woman had a gun but he didn't care. He walked straight towards Sakura and stood in front of her.

"Aw .. cute teenager love.", her mother chirped.  
"Mrs Haruno .. put down that gun.", Sasuke demanded.

"Oh .. I'm sorry I missed your name, but I'm not Mrs. Haruno, not anymore.", she said.

"Please, let us talk about it, Mother.", Sakura tried again.

"I talked with your father, Sakura. He's moody, he doesn't talk back when I call him.", she said while snickering. "You know he was always a bit bitchy sometimes." (A/N: she's insane)

The woman had again a dazed look in her eyes.

"But know", she snapped out of it, "I won't kill you .. no .. I thought about something better.", she said as she pointed the gun at Sasuke. I will kill the boy you love.", she said.

She laughed again, as she pulled the trigger. Blood splattered.

Trust I seek and I find in you 

Beep, Beep, Beep …

Every day for us, something new 

She slowly opened her eyes, as she saw herself tied to some strange looking machines, one showing her heart beat. She tried to pull of the oxygen mask, but a hand held her back.

  
Open mind for a different view 

She looked at the right and saw him sitting there, his eyes full with concern. His black tux was smeared with red blood. Her blood.

  
and nothing else matters

He watched her waking up, her eyelids slowly rising and her pale lips moving as she needed more air to move her arms.

**His Flashback**:  
She threw herself in front of him as her mother wanted to kill him. "Luckily" she only hit her stomach. Her mother's eyes widened as she saw her daughter fall down. It seemed she just understood what she did. Shortly after, he heard the ambulance and the police. He had silently called them when they shouted at each other. Now he was holding Sakura in his arms as she was bleeding badly. He watched the police picking up the woman and the paramedics Sakura. He watched as she was pulled inside the car. He sat down beside her. He waited 5 hours in front of the emergency room, never leaving. The others came by with shocked faces. He told them that she was out of danger and would wake up soon. Now it was 3 o'clock in the morning, everybody had left but him. He was watching her as she suddenly stirred.

never cared for what they say 

never cared for games they play   
never cared for what they do  
never cared for what they know   
and I know

Again she thought about that song, again she thought about her dad.

  
So close, no matter how far 

She knew her father was up there, watching her. She didn't act wrong. She hoped he was silently thanking her for protecting him of the feeling he had felt as a murderer..

Couldn't be much more from the heart

She thought about her mother, she would help her. A therapy and comprehension. She wouldn't end up like her with the feeling her mother died mentally from: Hate

Forever trusting who we are

At least, she thought about her friends. Her real friends. She knew she could trust them. Always by her side, even after she told them her story.

There was only one thing left to do …

"Sasuke.", she asked. He lifted his head to look at her.

"I ..", she said, coughing a bit.

"Don't push yourself.", he said. She only smiled at him, pulling her oxygen-mask down and kissed him.

"Thank you .. Sasuke-kun.", she said against his mouth.

"I love you, Sakura.", he said smiling.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun.", she said.

  
No, nothing else matters.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**The end. **

How was it?

Review Please!

I'm sorry for mistakes.

Stats:

Chapters: 21

Words: 51396

Last Chapter Posted: 4. 3. 2008 // 3:50 am

Hits: 15434

Reviews: 172

c2s: 2

favs: 69

alters: 62

**Thank you for reviewing and reading this fanfiction. **

**You rock!!! **

**Review please!**


End file.
